


The Cyan Kitten

by ptw30



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Prostitute!Kuroko, WARNINGS!, cop!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki is a vice cop; Tetsu is a prostitute. Haizaki is Tetsu's boss. Yeah…no angst here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wednesday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the darkest thing I have ever written. It’s mature and has depictions of graphic sex/rape, and though it also has some cinnamon roll-sweet moments, it is overall a very heavy fic. Read with caution. 
> 
> I originally started this during AoKuroWeek with the idea that it would be no more than 6k with some angst. *insert your laugh here*
> 
> Special thanks to sinamour, whom I blame for this whole thing; and eprime, who continuously encourages me.

It was as cliché as any romantic drama Satsuki made Daiki watch, only he wasn’t throwing popcorn at the screen when the protagonist said something totally unbelievable and gushy that made him want to puke. 

Instead, he waited on the street corner in Asakusa, the obscene lights of the strip joints and drug clubs offending his eyes, but he acted nonchalant, flipping through his cellphone with his legs crossed at his ankles, back leaning effortlessly against the brick building. His leather jacket and white shirt underneath made me appear like any other John, just waiting for a cute piece of ass to wiggle in front of him.

“This is just pathetic,” his partner muttered in his earpiece. “Your game is so terrible, a prostitute won’t even sleep with you.”

“If I wanted your opinion, I’d ask for it, Sous, and I damn well didn’t.”

“Seriously, man. Week after week? This was pathetic about five months ago. Now it’s just sad.”

Daiki admitted that, at least to himself. “And yet here you are with nothing better to do than give me back up on a Wednesday? Who is sadder in this set-up, Sous?”

“You, dumbass. I know better than to chase the tail of a prostitute.” 

He didn’t need his partner on the force to tell him that, but Daiki couldn’t stop himself from waiting on this corner every Wednesday, waiting for the back door of the sex club to open and reveal a cute blue-haired kid—though that kid was twenty-three, just like him—in fit jeans and a baggy T-shirt. After his shift, the kid just wanted to blend into the crowd on the street, even though he never could. His face was too adorable, serene and rather expressionless, but when he smiled just so, a thing of real delight, he was radiant. 

But he wouldn’t smile, not on Wednesday mornings a little after two A.M. He never smiled on Wednesday mornings. 

The door banged against the side of the brick building, startling Daiki with its sudden reverberation, and his little cyan-haired wonder limped about the corner, never meeting Daiki’s eyes, never even looking his way. But Daiki saw the already dark bruise beginning to form on the pale left cheek and the blank, haunted look upon his face for giving up yet another piece of his soul. 

Daiki called after him, voice bitter, “You’re better than this, Tetsu.”

Tetsu froze, stone cold as his head ducked further, if that was even possible. His body seemed to curl in upon itself, whatever defenses he had crumbling. 

Daiki almost thought Tetsu wouldn’t speak until he muttered, “Haizaki-sama does not appreciate me conversing with the authorities, Detective Aomine. Have a good night.”

He limped along at a much slower pace. 

Daiki gave a quick chase, falling easily into Tetsu’s hampered stride. “Did he beat the shit out of you again, or was it one of your clients?”

Tetsu wouldn’t look at him, but he didn’t discourage their exchange again. “It was Tatsuya-san. I made him come too quickly during our performance, and his leg jerked in an awkward direction. It was an unfortunate accident.”

“We should get that looked that.”

“Kazu-kun called his regular, a doctor. He said Tatsuya-san didn’t break anything, but it’ll be sore for a few days.”

They started down the damp steps to the subway station, and Daiki waited until they turned the bend and were alone in the small expanse before pushing Tetsu against the scummy tiles. Tetsu allowed it, even though he flinched when Daiki lifted a hand and gently, coaxingly, brushed back his long bangs from his face to get a good glimpse of the damage. It was painful to look at; Daiki didn’t want to image how it felt. 

But Tetsu was still breathtaking, his beauty reflecting with a precious, chiseled quality. His was muscular—athletically so, Daiki knew from the times he’d seen Tetsu perform. He felt the muscles contract and tense under his hands, one upon Tetsu’s bicep, the other upon his hip, but there was no doubt that the kid was breathlessly gorgeous, those huge eyes glistening and bright. 

Even now, after such a shameful performance in a glass box, raised high to allow people to watch him perform debasing acts for entertainment, Tetsu was still warm, his lower body seeking Daiki’s with hardened resolve. 

Daiki refused to release Tetsu, even as he breathed, “You pretty much fuck or get fucked by Tatsuya and Kazunari every Wednesday. Don’t you think you’re a little too intimate with those guys to use honorifics?”

Those soft features contorted with a baleful expression, and Tetsu freed himself with a simple twist of Daiki’s wrist. “My profession does not require me to be impolite, Aomine-kun.”

Damnit. He didn’t mean it like that. “Tetsu, wait! Tetsu, I’m—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—”

Tetsu stopped at the edge of the platform, glancing down the darkened tube. Somehow, his voice remained condemning stoic. “You meant that my profession in some way makes my colleagues—my brothers, if you will—and me unworthy of basic societal decencies, as if we are lesser forms that aren’t allow to even partake in society’s proper etiquette.”

Aomine knew he shouldn’t. He really did, but he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “You call Himuro and Takao your brothers? Isn’t that just…wrong?”

The train entered the station, whipping wind through their coats and hair, and Tetsu actually rolled his eyes before stepping into the car. “Good night, Aomine-kun.”

Daiki heard the condemning dismissal for what it was, and so could Sousuke, who now leaned upon the stairwell in his jacket and jeans, arms crossed in what was for him a very easy-going stance. “Burn.”

“Shut up, you ass.”

“Well, you’re not getting any tonight. That’s for sure.”

“Oh, and you are?”

“This isn’t about me. This is about you and your complete lack of game.” 

“Shut up,” Daiki said without heat, passing Sousuke to dreg up the stairs. “Just…shut up.”


	2. The Meet-Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine infiltrates Haizaki's most popular club and sees the kittens--Tetsu, Kazunari, and Tatsuya--perform for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Aokuro Day?! I need to keep better track of these days...  
> WARNING: Threesome

Daiki wasn’t supposed to have met Tetsu. He wasn’t supposed to be even be working Vice, but the head of department saw Daiki take apart a drug dealer in the interrogation chamber with nothing more than a smirk and a cool tone, and he requested Daiki for an assignment to take down one of the biggest sex and drug kingpin in Tokyo, Haizaki Shougo.

Daiki would be nothing but back-up, a fresh face in a sea of unnoticeable people, and Daiki, fresh out of the academy, jumped at the opportunity to join such a bust. He was partnered with Yamazaki Sousuke, a fairly new addition to Vice who was a little less than a year older than Daiki. A former swimmer, Sousuke and Daiki were built similarly, and they could act like friends easily enough, share a drink and pick out their next escapade. 

Of course, Daiki hadn’t been ready for the overwhelming haze, the pure degrading atmosphere that Club Ash created. It wasn’t even that he felt uncomfortable among the dregs of society, who congregated here to bring life to their most perverted sins. It was the sad, dead eyes of most of the workers—“the entertainment”—and the shit-eating, predatory gazes that the men and women alike gave to their hopeless prey. 

Daiki would take great pleasure in shackling Haizaki and slammed him against the squad car door, though the sadistic bastard might actually enjoy that. 

Sousuke patted him on the shoulder and ordered him a drink. He felt the same way. 

But all of Daiki’s resolve flittered to nothing as he stopped in mid-drink when a velvet curtain over the bar dropped, revealing a glass box—a glass stage—with a see-through bed and one pillow. Oh, and three scantily-clad men. They all looked young, in their late teens, Daiki guessed, with thong underwear covering their fronts, a tail popping out of their backs, and a set of ears upon each of their heads. From the amount of whistles and cheers that greeted the trio, Daiki guessed they were the main entertainment. 

“The Sex Kittens,” someone muttered next to him. 

Daiki looked away. Sousuke admonished him and made him watch. 

“You have to appear like you _want_ to be here.”

“I do want to be here…” _to take down that excuse for shit Haizaki._

“No,” Sousuke understood him so well and nudged him toward the stage. “You want to be here for _that._ ”

 _That_ was wrong. 

_That_ was humiliating, for him, for everyone, for the trio of teens who allowed themselves to be degraded in a public forum. 

_That_ would be the last performance the teens would ever do, Daiki promised himself as he watched. 

Daiki’s face grew hot and his jeans grew tight as the trio began with simple petting, but then the black-haired kitten with the blue-gray eyes laid down upon his back and coaxed the cyan-haired one on top of him. Gray toyed with Cyan’s nipples, causing the seemingly younger kitten to tremble as the black-haired kitten with the mole on his cheek came around his back and ghosted his hand along the contracting abs. 

They seemed to moan as one as Cyan leaned forward to lick Gray’s neck while Black brushed his lips across the curve of Cyan’s neck. Gray and Cyan abruptly cried out and Daiki hardly kept his own dick in his jeans when Black tore both tails from Gray and Cyan’s abused holes. Wait. So those tails had actually been…Daiki’s eyes flew wide. God, that must have been…uncomfortable. 

But Cyan and Gray didn’t seem to mind as Black prepared them with slick fingers and a hungry tongue, and Daiki glanced over at Sousuke, who seemed just as horrified and transfixed as he was. 

Black seemed to coddle Cyan and Gray, directing their momentary gazes of uncertainty to him. Daiki doubted anyone but he and Sousuke noticed with the audience trapped in the entrancing eroticism of the production, but amidst the sensual glides and smoldering kisses were reaffirming touches. Black offered a quick hug to Cyan and a quick hand-squeeze to Gray, and then his hands directed Cyan’s cock into Gray before his own sunk into Cyan’s backside. 

The wet slaps of flesh against flesh tested Daiki’s resolve. He was here on a job; he needed to stay focused. He needed his groin to cooperate, and it wouldn’t. God, they were fucking with abandon, their faces mangled with a pathetic mix of ecstasy and shame. 

And it broke Daiki’s heart. They weren’t immune to their situation. They knew that they were displaying whatever was left of their dignity for the audience to steal, but Daiki refused. He would give them whatever was left of his, for them to survive, if just for tonight.

Gray swept his hands along Cyan’s cheeks, drawing him into a soul-sucking embrace, but Cyan’s eyes weren’t closed like Gray’s or like Black’s, as Black set the torturously slow, sensual pace. Instead, Cyan’s eyes saw the arena in which he was a spectacle, and that liquid gaze met Daiki’s. 

The rest of the world seemed to fade away as Daiki drowned in those glimmering eyes, Cyan’s soul barred for him to see. It was fragile, tormented, but beautiful, like the rest of him, shimmering in the murky abyss that was the glass encasement, that was this entire club. 

Daiki wanted to throw a trench coat over the teen and hold him close and tell him everything would be all right. 

But it wasn’t as Cyan broke eye contact, coming with a strangled cry. Gray followed a moment later, and then Black, and they collapsed amongst themselves, Black petting both their heads with tangible affection. 

Their show wasn’t done as Black crawled off them and began to clean up the mess on the other two like a mother cat, but Daiki’s superior mercifully called him away. Haizaki always took one or all of the kittens after their performance, so this would be the time to close in on him. All they needed was Haizaki to demand payment or talk about his workers’ sexual practices, and they’d have him. 

Daiki would make it so. 

Sousuke nodded to him once, like he understood exactly how Daiki felt and mirrored his sentiments. He watched over Sousuke’s shoulder as their superiors disappeared into the back corridors and further into the club while Daiki and Sousuke headed toward the kitchen. From there, they dove into the dark hallways of the club. In black T-shirts, jeans, and jackets, they appeared like every other bouncer in the joint.

Daiki took solace in the cold feeling of his gun in his side holster and Sousuke’s warmth behind him, and then he cried out as he felt something hard and heavy slam against his neck. When he came to, his head was heavy, his thoughts thick and lazy. Something liquid and warm trickled down his collarbone, and he had no time to recover before a fist slammed into his cheek. 

“You didn’t honestly think you could actually infiltrate my club, did you, Officer Aomine?” 

Daiki knew that bastard’s voice, and he forced his eyes open, if only to slits, to see the demonic grin of the asshole he meant to arrest. He wanted to swipe that fucking, sadistic grin from his face, but Daiki realized belatedly he couldn’t free his hands from behind his back. 

“You fucking bastard…” he muttered, but Haizaki only laughed, then struck again. 

The pain hit quickly and lingered, but someone fisted their hand in Daiki’s hair and tugged up his head to meet Haizaki’s gruesome features again. This time, Haizaki threw Daiki’s wallet against his stomach. 

“Oh, yes. I am a fucking bastard, one who has a lot of fucking sex kittens and cats who meow on their knees for my milk, and I take care of them. I make sure they are all fed, and cops like you? You want them to go hungry.”

“No…I want to free them from their leashes and cages,” he mumbled. 

Haizaki’s laugh was cruel and rancorous. It made Daiki’s skin crawl. “Oh, but some of them like being declawed. Some of them even like their leashes. Some, especially the little blue kitten I saw you watching so closely before, hump Daddy's leg, begging for a treat.”

Daiki growled and opened his mouth, but Haizaki put a single finger on Daiki’s lips, shushing him with a quiet whisper. “Don’t try to defend him. Worry about yourself. I’m going to enjoy watching my men feed upon you before putting two in the back of your pretty little head.”

As Daiki’s haze of pain gave way to frightened clarity, a gentle voice called out, “Haizaki-sama? Why are you torturing my highest paying regular?”

Haizaki turned halfway around to face the kitten from earlier, and Daiki now saw the boy was actually older than he thought but not by much. In an oversized T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, he would blend well into a society that knew nothing of his usual profession. He approached hesitantly, shoulders slumped as if subconsciously surrendering to Haizaki’s overbearing presence.

“This guy was in the club, Testu-chan. You know how I detest police officers in our club.” He petted the fluffy strands at the base of Cyan’s—Tetsu-chan’s—neck. “He was very interested in you.”

Cyan shivered, which only made Haizaki’s grin grow. “He should be. Aomine-san has been a weekly client of mine for some time. I explained to him your policy of officers in the club, but he wanted to see me perform with Kazu-kun and Tatsuya-san.”

“Kinky.” Haizaki laughed again and motioned toward Daiki. “If you’re so close with this guy, then why not prove it?”

Daiki’s eyes widened, despite the pain thumping in his head, and Cyan sauntered forward, a resounding apology shimmering in his eyes. He placed his gentle hands upon Daiki’s shoulders before leaning forward and pressing his warm, surprising soft lips against Daiki’s ear. 

“Please accept my sincerest apologies, Aomine-san,” and then gripped the back of Daiki’s neck. The searing kiss awakened all those heated feelings from before, tightening Daiki’s jeans almost instantly, embarrassingly fast, and Haizaki’s growling bray cut through the tender, precious haven Cyan had created for them. 

“Hm. They do seem well acquainted, don’t they, fellas?”

Cyan directed Daiki’s gaze to him again, licking the edge of his swollen lips before ducking his head and tugging on the tender skin between Daiki’s neck and shoulder. 

“Relax,” he whispered before dragging his hands down Daiki’s chest. “I know what I’m doing.”

And he fell to his knees between Daiki’s. 

“Tetsu…” He couldn’t let the kid do this, not in front of these people. It wasn’t that he was shy or seconds away from being utterly humiliated, though he certainly was, but he didn’t want Cyan to lose another piece of his already broken soul. “Tetsu…don’t…”

Cyan’s condemning glare silenced Daiki as Cyan touched him, slid his hands down his hardened cock, and finally took him in his mouth. Daiki wanted to complain again. He wanted to resist with all his might, but Cyan’s continued gaze warned him not to. It wouldn’t just be him now they’d kill. It would also be Cyan for lying. 

When he came, it was humiliatingly quick under Cyan’s expert ministrations and wicked tongue, and Daiki almost came again when he saw Cyan wipe his liquid from the corner of his mouth and finish it off with a suck of his fingers. 

“Hm…aren’t you just the hungry kitten.” Haizaki physically petted his head before jerking Cyan’s chin to deliver his own predator kiss to Cyan’s lips. Haizaki’s eyes lingered like death upon Daiki before he righted again. “I don’t like cops as clients. Take your boy home and never see him again.”

“…yes, Haizaki-sama.”

The guards remained after Haizaki left, and Cyan took a few moment to collect himself, his hands shaking on the ground. Then, he finally righted himself and cut the cords around Daiki’s wrists before helping Daiki back into his clothes. With an arm swung around his neck, he lifted Daiki to his feet and helped him through the dark corridors of the club. Once they were outside, Cyan leaned Daiki against the wall but didn’t release him. 

“I’m…” He looked away, unable to meet Daiki’s eyes. “I’m—I’m sorry, Aomine-san.”

“Sorry…Tetsuya, is it…?” Daiki coughed, his balance still eluding him. “You—You saved my life.”

Tetsuya’s eyes jerked upward, those bright eyes shimmering with more apologies, but they couldn’t hold his gaze for very long. “I still—There is no excuse for what I—”

Daiki sighed and leaned his back against the wall before ruffling the shorter boy’s hair. “How did you know if you gave me a blowjob, that bastard wouldn’t kill me anyway?”

Tetsuya shrugged. “I didn’t, but killing and then covering up a cop’s death is troublesome. Haizaki-sama will do almost anything to avoid it.”

“Aomine Daiki. Soon-to-be Vice. And one day, I will bust your boss.”

“Kuroko Testuya.” He blushed and bowed in the formal, Japanese greeting. “You, uh, saw my work, and I hope one day you do.”

“You’re very talented.” That seemed to deflate Tetsu somewhat, and Daiki cursed himself before asking Tetsuya for his help again, leaning heavily on the younger man as they headed out of the alley. “Hey, you didn’t happen to see my partner, did you?”

“The tall guy with black hair and green eyes?”

Daiki nodded or did the best to his ability. 

“Tatsuya-san found him and helped him out. He is in better shape than you.”

“Okay, good. I’ve got to check in with my superiors, but...you hungry? My treat.”

“I like vanilla milkshakes.”

“That’s not a sexual innuendo, is it?”


	3. Carnal Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki and Tetsu have their first date, and Daiki learns the consequences of dating someone in Haizaki's employ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea was to upload a chapter a day, but I wanted to get some traction on the story. So I combined two chapters and took a little longer to upload. Sorry about that!

Daiki rose up quickly in the department, achieving the position of a detective in vice thanks to the information Tetsu supplied him every so often. Two years of sexual innuendos, shared smiles, and unabashed flirting passed quickly, and he looked forward to seeing Tetsu every Wednesday morning. 

But Testu didn’t come out the back exit the next Wednesday after the subway dismissal—or the Wednesday after that. Apparently, Daiki’s brash and uninhabited mouth got him into trouble (again), and Tetsu didn’t feel like seeing him, even for their brief exchanges. That second Wednesday, a bouncer even came and ejected him from the sidewalk, not leaving him alone until he was more than three blocks away. He would have arrested the guy, but that might have done more harm than good (for Tetsu). 

So he enlisted the cavalry. He couldn’t ask Sousuke because a vice cop buying a prostitute’s time when not booking him, wasn’t ethical. If Sousuke was seen on the street procuring Tetsu’s services, it could mean Sousuke’s job. Instead, he called Taiga. 

Daiki met Taiga on one of his service calls, two rookies just wanting to save the world. Daiki took great pride in being a cop, just like Taiga took great pride in being a firefighter. It didn’t take long for them to become friends and hang out with Sousuke during their mutual calls and every other Friday at the bar. 

Taiga was hesitant to help at first, but once he explained Tetsu’s position(s), he’d agreed. 

Of course, it didn’t help Daiki’s nerves that one of his best friends was going to pick up the guy he—liked? Loved? Wanted to spend eternity with?—but Taiga had been quick. He returned to Daiki’s apartment less than an hour after leaving, and as Daiki entered from the kitchen, he saw Tetsu’s back to him, the younger man skillfully tugging off his jacket and somehow draping it suggestively over the back of the couch. Of course, the almost sheer shirt and obscenely tight jeans might have helped with that. 

“So…where do you like it?”

“I’m not too picky,” Daiki called out before Taiga could respond, though he really didn’t like the widened, bright eyes of his best friend visibly devouring Tetsu’s barely clothed form. But Daiki knew that was empty jealousy. Taiga was too innocent, too pure to ever act on such an impulse, and too busy with a pink-haired beauty who never shut up. Thank God she had Taiga to chatter off to now, too. 

Tetsu whipped around so fast, he had to grab the couch to keep on his feet. His sweet eyes looked betrayed, bitter. “What—What’s going on?”

“You’ve been avoiding me, so I asked my friend Taiga to pick you up so we could talk.” Daiki nodded once to Taiga. “Thanks, man.”

“I’d say anytime, but yeah…no.”

Daiki laughed as Taiga left, and he almost thought Tetsu would follow. But he didn’t. Instead, he fisted his hands at thigh level and looked away. In his sheer top, all his assets were served in such an alluring manner, Daiki had to force himself to focus on Tetsu’s embittered face. So he retreated to the bedroom and came back with one of his basketball shirts and a pair of sweatpants, throwing them at Testu. Tetsu wasn’t looking at him, so the clothes startled him when they fell upon his head. He shot Daiki a questioning gaze. 

“Your friend paid for the next four hours,” he snapped, holding the shirt and pants as if unsure what to do with them. 

Daiki rubbed the back of his head. He always knew what to say in these situations, but he guessed that was the problem. He always said the wrong thing, and this time, he didn’t want to. He wanted to help Tetsu and definitely not mess up…whatever this messed-up thing was between them. 

So he motioned toward the popcorn cooling on the coffee table and the two chilled beers next to it. “I...I’m sorry, y’know, for what I said. It’s not my place to judge whatever your relationship is with Himuro and Takao, and…I owe you a lot over the last two years. Tidbits that have saved my partner and my lives, the information that has stopped Haizaki from picking up others, even just…” God, he was so bad at this, and Tetsu was looking at him, staring at him with such a longing, sickening gaze. Daiki was this close to just ripping out his heart and handing it to him, so softly, he confessed, “The highlight of my week is seeing you on Wednesday mornings, even if it’s just for a few minutes. I have a running bet with myself to see if I can get you smile at least once. I lost two Wednesdays ago, so…humor me, all right?”

Tetsu glanced at the TV, popcorn, and couch. “Dinner and a movie?”

“I know. I know. It’s cliché, but Satsuki---she’s practically my sister—says there’s nothing more romantic.” He lifted up a DVD from the coffee table with a helpless smile. “I got _Fast and the Furious_ , so maybe not _that_ romantic.”

Tetsu seemed torn before he stripped off his sheer shirt—Daiki turned to give him some privacy, which was completely ridiculous but somehow completely necessary—before whispering, “If I’m to stay, I can’t give you back the money. Haizaki-sama will want a cut.”

“Keep it,” Daiki said easily, plopping down onto the couch and beckoning Tetsu next to him. “Who needs a life-savings anyway?”

Tetsu still lingered by the door, shooting uncertain looks toward it, and though he was more covered than most nights he and Daiki met, he had never looked more attractive. 

“Aomine-kun, thank you, but you know I can’t escape my job or Haizaki-sama.” There was no remorse in his voice, no shame, just callous fact. 

“Maybe not forever but perhaps for four hours. Now come on. Relax.” Daiki patted the couch cushion next to him. “I’ll let you pick the second movie.”

Tetsu didn’t sit next to him but lowered himself onto the edge of the last cushion and tucked himself into the corner of the couch with his knees to his chest. Daiki let him do as he wished and simply flipped on the movie before offering Tetsu the popcorn bowl. Tetsu first shook his head, and Daiki placed it between them, munching absently.

As the movie played, Tetsu uncurled from his tight ball, relaxing against the cushions and accepting the afghan—“My mom made that for me for Christmas. It’s better than a sweater”—before he eventually laid his head in Daiki’s lap.

“Hm.”

“What?”

“They think they can race in a Mitsubishi Eclipse and a Mazda RX-7. It’s like if I were to pick a fight.”

“How so?”

Tetsu raised his two arms. “Look at these guns.”

Daiki stifled a surprised laugh. “Uh, Tetsu? You have none.”

That soft, true smile shone on Tetsu’s face again. “You catch on quick, Detective Ahomine.”

“Oi! Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?”

Tetsu crawled up onto his knees and after fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt, pressed his forehead against Daiki’s. “You.”

The kiss wasn’t searing like the first one they’d shared in the backroom of Haizaki’s club when they were being judged and condemned by the demons of the underworld. Instead, this embrace was warm and exploratory, Tetsu’s lips soft and giving, working to steal Daiki’s breath little by little. Daiki barely registered the sudden pressure on either sides of his thighs or the hands gripping the back of his hair until those expert lips slipped under his chin and started to knead his neck.

“Tetsu…” Oh, God, Tetsu straddled him and started working him into a delirious haze. “Tetsu…” He put his hands on Tetsu’s hips, pushing gently. “Tetsu…stop.”

Tetsu gripped his shirt and tugged it upward. “Show me your gun, Detective Aomine.”

“Tetsu, stop!” He pushed Tetsu’s shoulders back, freeing his body of those bewitching lips. Tetsu looked absolutely adorable with his messed up hair and in the oversized tee, but he appeared stunned and even worse, dejected.

Ducking his head, Tetsu climbed off of Daiki’s lap and reached for his jeans and jacket. “I’m sorry, Aomine-kun. I shouldn’t have assumed—”

Daiki was gripping his wrist instantly, and when Tetsu looked up at him, he was shocked by the silent but glistening tears on Tetsu’s flushed cheeks. He drew Tetsu forward, brushing the warm tears away with his thumb, and then leaned down again to brush his lips against Tetsu’s again.

“I want to. You have no idea how much I want to.” Tetsu glanced down at his tented pants, surprising a laugh from him. “Okay, maybe you do, but I don’t…”

“You think I’m soiled by my profession.”

“I think you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, but I don’t want you for your body or your expertise. I want you, just you and me, and a night where you don’t _have_ to work. I want you to relax and enjoy tonight. Is that…okay?”

Tetsu blinked, then fisted his hands in the front of Daiki’s shirt, pulling the tall officer down for another sweet embrace. “Daiki-kun is quite the romantic.”

Daiki ruffled his hair and blew out a quick breath. “Yeah, well, you apparently don’t have high standards.”

They settled back onto the couch for the remainder of the movie but when they switched films, retired to the bedroom, laying on their stomachs and eating take-out ramen.

"Not quite gourmet but you won't go hungry,” Daiki mused. 

Kuroko shrugged. “Murasakibara-kun, he's Tatsuya-san’s regular. He’s a pastry genius and sometimes brings a few treats to his meetings with Tatsuya-san. If he brings some this week, I'll save one for you."

Daiki doubted he hid his furious blush well. Did Tetsu ever talk to his brothers about him? And just how many clients did Tetsu have? God, did he do this someone else on Thursday mornings? 

Concern tainted Tetsu’s limitless blue eyes. “What’s wrong, Daiki-kun?”

Daiki could ask, but he wouldn’t push it. Not tonight. He wanted Tetsu to learn to enjoy his company, not dread coming over for an impromptu investigation. 

So instead, Daiki brushed back the wayward lock of Tetsu’s hair and stole a tender kiss. “Nothing. I like chocolate and whip cream, none of that butter cream shit. And sprinkles. Lots of sprinkles.”

Tetsu’s smile widened as if he was enjoying a private joke. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Why you—” He wrapped his arm about Tetsu’s shoulders but stopped short of calling him a “pervert,” even if it was true, even if he was thinking of the possibilities himself. 

Tetsu fell asleep before the end of the second movie, and if possible, he appeared even younger than before with his obnoxious bedhead and adorable features, his head resting against Daiki’s pillow. Daiki pulled the covers up over both their shoulders and hit off the TV before wrapping his arms about Tetsu’s waist. Despite all their meetings, he’d never been this close, this intimate with Tetsu, and Daiki realized just how small and fragile, how completely vulnerable, Tetsu truly was. He tried to stop his mind from wandering. Just how many people had Tetsu like this? How many took advantage of him, using him until he could no longer stay conscious, and continuing even when there was nothing left? 

And he wondered for perhaps the hundredth time how one so innocent fell so far into the filth of the underworld?

As if feeling his inner turmoil, Tetsu’s hand slipped from the bed into Daiki’s and laced their fingers together. Daiki smiled, returning a tiny squeeze along with a tender kiss to the back of Tetsu’s neck. It still took him a long time to fall asleep, even though he’d never felt so content, listening to the simple pleasure of Tetsu’s breathing. 

*^*^*  


Daiki awoke with a start, gun already in his hand. The loud thump in the living room brought him to full alert, even as his hand went down to lay upon Tetsu—and it only hit the mattress. He let out a tiny sigh but remained tense until he exited his bedroom and saw Tetsu struggling with his sneaker at the door. He was already dressed in his jacket and jeans, which Daiki found disturbing for some reason. 

“You’re leaving?” Daiki dropped his gun to the end table and motioned toward the kitchen. “I could make us some natto or—”

“Please accept my sincerest apologies, but I must decline.” He finished lacing up his second sneaker when Daiki noticed he still wore his T-shirt.

Hesitating, Tetsu avoided eye contact with a quick bow. “Thank you for dinner.”

Like hell he would take that after their night together, but Daiki snatched Tetsu’s wrist with gentle pressure, so as not to alarm him. When Tetsu finally looked up at him with those uncertain, trembling eyes, Daiki wanted nothing more than to kiss away his fears, so he took Tetsu’s lips in a gentle, lingering embrace.

An unconscious smile formed upon Daiki’s lips before Tetsu finally pushed him away. “You are very greedy, Daiki-kun.”

“Stay,” Daiki pressed, tugging on that strand of Tetsu’s hair again. “Come on. What’s five minutes?”

“I’m already late.”

“So?”

“So this isn’t an office job.” He shook his head and reached for the door handle. “I don’t get sick days. I’m not excused from an appointment with an important client.”

Daiki slammed the door shut. “You’ve worked with Haizaki for more than—what? Four years?”

Tetsu cringed. Had it been longer?

“Well, that has to get you something,” added Daiki.

Whatever Daiki said glaciered Tetsu’s eyes, and he turned with a cold fury that stole Daiki’s breath again. “You do not want to know.”

“Then don’t go.” Daiki folded his arms about Tetsu’s shoulders, seeking that warmth against his chest once more. “Stay.”

Tetsu sounded pained, his forehead pressed into Daiki’s shirt. Was he actually…begging? “I can’t. Please stop asking.”

“Why?” Anger now overwhelmed Daiki, and he forced Tetsu back to arm’s length, hands upon those shoulders. “Why do you fucking roll over for Haizaki, huh? Leave his sorry ass. He doesn’t deserve you.”

“You do not understand,” was the exhausted sigh.

“Then explain it to me.”

“I do not have the time.”

“What the hell will five fucking minutes cost you, huh?” 

Daiki couldn’t see Tetsu’s eyes, trapped under that his curtain of bangs, but he saw the fists clench at his thighs. “It is not what it will cost me. It’s what it will cost Tatsuya-san and Kazu-kun.”

“Yeah, well, it probably won’t cost them more than it cost me last night.”

The words flew from his mouth quicker than he could stop him, and he deserved the sucker punch that hurt like hell’s fury. Tetsu fled before Daiki could even see straight, and Daiki was mildly impressed that Tetsu could even reach his face and even more impressed by the sheer force of his fist. Tetsu actually did have some major guns, but the aching in Daiki’s head didn’t match the searing fissures of his heart. 

He tipped head his head back against the couch and scrubbed his face with both hands. 

“Fuuuuuuuck.”

*^*^*

Work absolutely sucked that day. Sargent Imayoshi called him into his office, demanding an explanation for the bruise on the side of his face before he lost a battle of rock, paper, scissors to Sousuke and ended up having to finishing the week’s paperwork. So now the pounding in his head worked in tandem with cramping of his hand, and adding in the fact that he utterly destroyed whatever he had with Tetsu, Daiki just wanted to curl up and die. His only saving grace was that he hadn’t seen the expression on Tetsu’s face before he walked out. Was it disappointment? Misery? Betrayal? Fucking relief?

Sousuke dropped a coffee cup on the form Daiki was currently filling out. “You should go home. You look like shit.”

“I feel worse than shit, so I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Sousuke shook his head and fell into the seat across from Daiki. “What did you do?”

“Nothing, man.”

“Do you want me to get Nagisa? Because I will.”

“No!” Damn, Sousuke always played dirty. Dropping his pen, he leaned forward to whisper, “I spent last night with Tetsu, and—”

Sousuke pulled a condom out of his wallet and threw it on the desk. 

“Dude, no!” He chucked it back. “Man, we didn’t do anything. It was just dinner and a movie, and when I asked him to stay a little longer this morning, I—uh…”

“You somehow insulted his dignity and alluded to his profession, and he decked you.”

Daiki grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Sousuke sighed dramatically and heaved his legs up onto Daiki’s desk, crossing them at the ankles. “Seriously, man. You’ve been chasing that tail for two years, and you fuck it up in one night? Geez, you are pathetic.”

“Shut up! You don’t think I know that?” He listened to what he’d just announced and scowled. “Look, man. Help me out. Tell me how to fix this.”

“Text him. Say you’re sorry and ask him to meet you later, so you can apologize in person.”

“I…don’t have his number.”

Sousuke blinked, then dropped his head back. “Hopeless. Seriously. I can’t help you.”

The phone rang then, and Daiki picked it up. “Aomine, Vice.” His eyes perked up; he stood. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be right there.”

A furled eyebrow displayed Sousuke’s curiosity. “I can’t believe lover boy came to the precinct.”

“He didn’t.”

Daiki wasn’t sure what he was expecting when the front desk attendant said he had a visitor, but it wasn’t a tall, green-haired man in a black suit with blocked glasses and a stern expression. In one hand, he held a small, nondescript box, and in the other, he sported a small bouquet of spring flowers, held together by a red yoyo. 

“Yo. Aomine from Vice. What do you want?”

The man used the hand with the bouquet to push up his glasses. “Midorima Shinatrou. I was hoping we could go for a walk, discuss some…developments you might not be aware of in Asakusa.”

Daiki narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the rather stuffy appearance of this…businessman? Lawyer? “What the hell are you talking about?”

Midorima’s eyes seemed to flame, and he admitted under his breath, “I am Takao Kazunari’s regular.”

“You minding tell me how the hell a doctor tamed a Sex Kitten?” Daiki inquired ten minutes later, ambling through the packed streets of Asakusa. 

“I suspect very similarly to how a vice detective became enamored by a Sex Kitten.” He sounded like he was chastising Daiki, but then he took a reserved breath. “I run a clinic not far from Haizaki’s club. Himuro was badly beaten by one of his clients, and Takao and Kuroko brought him to my place.” He looked away, a slight pale rose color darkening his cheeks. “Kuroko had to return to the club, but Takao stayed by Himuro’s side the entire night. I kept him company. I’ve kept him company many times since then.”

Hands stuffed in his pockets, Daiki tried to listen without judgment, but he somehow snarled, “You fucking bastard. You make me sick. He’s a human being. How can you just use him like that?” 

If possible, Midorima’s already harsh glare sharpened. “Do you know what a regular is, Aomine?”

Why did Midorima sound like he was about to prove Aomine wrong over something? What a prick. “One of the guys’ frequent clients. Duh.” 

“Perhaps to Haizaki, but to Himuro, Takao, and now Kuroko, a ‘regular’ is the term they use for their partner. It’s the way they trick Haizaki into thinking they are going to see a client when they are going to see one of us.”

Daiki thought his heart broke earlier in the morning. Nope. Now it shattered into a million pieces, and he was pretty sure it would never be put back together again. The only reason he survived was the shimmer of hope Midorima gave him—Kuroko saw Daiki as his partner. 

Midorima resumed their walk; Daiki followed obligatorily, unable to gather his bearings. “Himuro asked me to explain their situation to you.”

“What _is_ their situation?”

“They come from different walks of life but share similar stories. Takao needed money for college, and eventually, one of his professors became a client, forcing him to quit the program. Himuro began working for Haizaki after his father was killed in a car accident because he didn’t want to end up in a group home. Kuroko actually went to high school with Haizaki, and when his father proved to be abusive, he ran away. Haizaki helped him, and it simply progressed from there.” He stopped before a rundown storefront with words “Medical Clinic” in the clean but cracked window. “Haizaki keeps them in his employ through fear, intimidation, and blackmail.”

Daiki didn’t remember where, but at some point in Midorima’s explanation, a white hot rage burned away the cold self-pity he had nursed all morning. 

“Blackmail?”

“A client almost suffocated Takao once. Kuroko bashed the guy over the head with a basketball before Himuro shot him. Haizaki took care of the body for them, and only he knows where it is.”

“But—But that would be self-defense!”

“Even if it was, who would believe three prostitutes, let alone three gay male prostitutes?” 

Daiki had seen some wicked and gruesome stuff since joining the force and subsequently vice, and he’d hardly gotten queasy from it. Now, he leaned against the building, head dipped back to keep his breakfast down and his throat clear.

“But that’s not the worst of it,” Midorima claimed. Daiki wasn’t sure he could hear the rest, but he would endure. He needed to know everything if he was going to be with Tetsu, if Tetsu would ever take him back. 

Midorima entered the clinic; death laced his voice. “Come. This is the show and tell part of our discussion.”

Daiki sent a silent prayer to whoever would listen. Not Tetsu. _Please don’t let it be Tetsu._

It wasn’t. In a small, private room in the back of the clinic, a single patient laid face down, bandages covering his upper body down to where the sheet hung low over his waist. It was the Gray Kitten, Takao, Midorima’s partner. Daiki felt out of a place, like an outsider infringing on a private moment as Midorima arranged the flowers in a vase besides Takao’s bed and then bent down to whisper something in Takao’s ear. He ran a hand through the barely conscious boy’s hair, an expression of unmasked affection warming his features. 

The yoyo, Midorima placed in Takao’s hand. 

Takao responded with a soft moan and a few choice words, and by the expression on Midorima’s face, they were certainly inappropriate in nature. 

A nurse came in, handed Midorima a clipboard—Takao’s chart, Daiki guessed—checked on the IV and other equipment before quitting the room. Midorima then came to stand before Daiki. 

“Did you know that there’s a BDSM side of the club?” He checked out a few things and scribbled some notes. “Takao does not partake in that side of the business. Neither do Himuro nor Kuroko, but you should know. Haizaki gets requests for them frequently in that section, but he generally doesn’t want to physically scar his most precious merchandise.”

Midorima glanced back at Takao with exasperation, then shook his head. “I heard Kuroko was late to an appointment. By the time he got there, Haizaki had chosen Takao to be the consort of rather despicable man who enjoys the brutality of a whip.”

This all happened…because of him? Because he wanted to spend a night and then a morning with Tetsu? Like a normal couple. Like…human beings. 

He leaned over and wretched in the garbage can, tears mixing with the sting of bile. Damnit, Tetsu was right. Of course he was, but Daiki had no idea, couldn’t even begin to fathom the cruelty that lived in Haizaki Shougo. 

When Daiki was done, Midorima handed him a towel and a cool glass of water. “Haizaki knows and abuses the bonds Takao, Himuro, and Kuroko share. I’d appreciate it, even for my own mental well-being, if you would not retain Kuroko longer than necessary. And I will, of course, endeavor to do the same.”

“I…I ruined it…” Daiki cried, collapsed into a chair beside Takao’s bed. “I-I mocked him. I said last night would cost me more than the five minutes would cost Himuro and Takao, and Tetsu-he—”

“—is a very forgiving individual,” Midorima interjected. “He will be patient and no doubt accept whatever apology you will offer.” Then his voice lowered, and his once stern face contorted with raw ferocity. “I, however, am not as kind as Kuroko. So think before you act, and do not put my partner in harm’s way again. Or they will not find _your_ body, Aomine.”

With that, he placed the nondescript box in Daiki’s trembling hands and left. Daiki didn’t even need to open it to know it contained a chocolate cupcake with whip cream frosting.

*^*^*

Daiki stayed by Takao’s side much of the day and into the night. He left to stretch his legs and grab a bite to eat, but then he’d settled back down into his seat and watched Takao sleep. This was his fault. He’d caused someone else to suffer because of his own selfishness, and he would take responsibility for it, whatever that entailed. 

Midorima popped in once every hour as if he needed to check Takao himself, to make sure Takao was still there. Once and a while, he would pet Takao’s head and place a gentle kiss to the top. 

Daiki wondered more than once where Tetsu was. If this was how Takao fared, then was Tetsu enduring a far worse punishment, or was Takao’s brutal day at the office the only backlash they received? Daiki’s heart began to hurt, and his vision blurred. What was he thinking, falling for Tetsu? He knew exactly how dark that path was. Part of him even knew it led to an abyss, one he would never be able to escape from. 

But he didn’t want to escape, especially when a familiar blue-haired kitten entered the room, still wearing Daiki’s T-shirt over his tighter-than-tight jeans. He was hunched over, holding the side of the stomach like he’d been hit, quick breaths exploding from his mouth as if he’d run here. 

Tetsu’s eyes shifted from Takao to Daiki, and his shadowed eyes brightened, softened. He didn’t look surprised to see Daiki there. He looked relieved, grateful even. 

There were no words. Daiki knew one day Tetsu would accept a spoken apology from him instead of the one he conveyed in his morose eyes and expression, but today, in a room where Tetsu’s brother laid broken and suffering, any words would have been insufficient. 

He let his actions speak for him. When Tetsu crossed the distance in three quick sets and launched himself at Daiki, clinging on with desperate abandon, Daiki drew him close and pressed a tender kiss to Tetsu’s temple. They stayed like that for a long time, Tetsu’s hands clenching the front of his shirt, his head pressing against Daiki’s chest, silent tears wetting the thin cloth.


	4. Let's Get Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki gets laid.

Daiki took the relationship slowly. Dating a prostitute wasn’t as difficult as he originally thought, but maybe that was because Tetsu was easy to please, easy to like, and easy to spoil, though he was not easy to get into bed.

Daiki didn’t rush it. He wined and dined Tetsu, allowing their first real kiss—not one in front of a crowd or while grinding on the couch—to come three dates in, a gentle, affirming embrace that warmed them both. But then Tetsu disappeared into the apartment he shared with Tatsuya and Kazunari, and Daiki was left to relieve his tension in the shower. 

It took another two months of innocent touches and one heavy petting session before Tetsu shoved Daiki against his door the moment they entered the cop’s apartment and tugged at his jeans’ button. 

And of course, Daiki, who never hesitated to jump anyone before, who had dreamed of this exact moment and came time and time again just thinking about the possibility, grabbed Tetsu’s hands, startling his soon-to-be lover. 

“Are—Are you sure? We don’t have to if you’re not ready.” Belatedly, he mumbled, “If you don’t want to.”

Tetsu’s smile was achingly tender, and freeing one hand, he traced a seductive line about Daiki’s half-hard groin. “I think Daiki-kun might just explode if we don’t.”

“Oh, I will totally be heading into the shower and staying there for about an hour if we don’t.”

“Daiki-kun is unrealistically optimistic.”

“Hey!” Daiki tried to scowl, but his cheeks flamed. “But…seriously, Tetsu. We don’t have to.”

The affection in Tetsu’s eyes was limitless and shimmering, and he stared up at Daiki with an expression that mixed awe with gratitude. Then, he slid his hands up Daiki’s chest, encircling Daiki’s neck, and muttered against his lips, “There’s something you need to know.”

With Tetsu practically straddling his thigh, the warmth of his body igniting Daiki’s, Daiki fought hard to maintain his focus on anything but the hardened cock sliding along his leg. “…yea?”

And then Tetsu looked apologetic, taking those soft lips away from Daiki’s. “Please don’t have too many expectations. Just because I may be a professional in certain…activities, that doesn’t mean—I’m not exactly the best—I get to learn what my clients—”

Daiki barely contained his laughter and instead lifted Tetsu’s eyes toward his with a bent knuckle under Tesu’s chin. “Shh…you’re perfect.”

“You might think that now, but in a few minutes, you might—”

“Tetsu, just shut up,” and Daiki sieged those lips with a searing heat that left them both panting and wanting. 

Tetsu all but ripped Daiki’s jacket off as he pulled it free from Daiki’s arms before pushing up his shirt. With only parting their lips for a moment, Daiki threw it over his head before skimming a hand and then second up Tetsu’s warm torso. He didn’t fumble with Tetsu’s jeans as Tetsu unbuttoned his. Instead, he ducked his neck and drew one of Tetsu’s nipples into his mouth, tugging with his teeth to get a hiss before he soothed it with a swipe of his tongue. 

Somehow, he found himself naked before Tetsu even lost a sock, but there was something wanton and shameless that liked being at the mercy of a clothed and confident Tetsu. His lover pushed him back onto the bed and dropped to his knees, but this reminded Daiki too much of their first encounter, so even as Tetsu pushed his legs apart and with a saucy smile, dragged his hands up Daiki’s thighs, Daiki managed, “Are you sure? You want to do this, too, right?” 

Tetsu nodded, and he swiped his hand along Daiki’s excited cock. “Oh, very much so.”

That was all the warning Daiki got back before Tetsu devoured him. 

Daiki’s moan dragged out embarrassingly long as Tetsu tried to take him to the hilt, but he took great pride that Tetsu immediately couldn’t. Still, Tetsu ran his skillful tongue along the edge, then took him in again, his mouth sucking Daiki farther and farther into their blazing passion. When Daiki came, the raging flames engulfed him like a cherished sacrifice, and he surrendered to their burning heat like a trained masochist. 

But Tetsu wasn’t done. He climbed on top of Daiki, straddling Daiki’s waist before tugged off his own shirt. The kiss was calmer now, more exploratory, a savoring of their shared essence, and once he was down to his underwear, he allowed Daiki to a hook a finger in the cloth and bare him completely. 

Daiki thought he might go blind as Tetsu readied himself, pouring lube he’d brought with him—he’d thought about fucking tonight, too, Daiki realized with sheer delight. Tetsu dipped a finger, then two, then three into his hungry pucker. The show was the most erotic thing Daiki had ever seen, despite his profession as a vice cop, and Daiki worshiped the exquisite body on top of him, constantly running his hands up the bare legs.

This close, Daiki saw the absolute pleasure in Tetsu’s eyes, reveled in the trust and the sensuality Tetsu exuded. 

Tetsu wanted Daiki to watch him. He wanted Daiki to take him, despite how many others had. Tetsu wanted _him._

Tetsu’s shiny fingers slipped from his readied entrance, and with his other hand, he reached for Daiki, who answered his silent call. After allowing Tetsu to put a condom on him, Daiki lifted Tetsu’s hips and easily slid into Tetsu’s slicked end. He was loose and warm, then Tetsu began to move on top of him, jerking his lips in such a way that made Daiki’s body come alive. Fervent desire pulsed in his lower belly and groin, and he had to bit his lower lip to keep from releasing.

“Tetsu…” he called, begging, pleading, adoring. His voice was a broken mix of affection and pleasure. “ _Tetsu…_ ”

And Tetsu leaned forward, so their lips, then foreheads, their souls touched. 

He saw the truth before Tetsu gasped it, “I love you, Daiki-kun.”

As if to keep Daiki from replying, Tetsu slammed down hard upon him, forcing Daiki to climax, and he came with the blinding agony of pleasure. Tetsu followed a few second later before he collapsed upon Daiki’s chest, his head cradled in Daiki’s larger shoulder. 

Daiki’s fingers traced up and down Tetsu’s arms, the glow of their couplings almost drowning in the sudden pain in his chest. 

“Tetsu…you—you don’t want me to love you?”

Tetsu ran his hand along Daiki’s firm chest. “You shouldn’t. Short of an asteroid hitting the club and nailing Haizaki-sama, this can’t end well, Daiki-kun.”

“Fuck that, Tetsu. I’m too far gone.”

Daiki couldn’t see, but he knew Tetsu’s eyes drifted shut. He curled closer to Daiki, as if trying to fuse their already entwined bodies. “I’m sorry. I—I shouldn’t have let it get this far. When Haizaki-sama finds out, when your superiors find out—”

“Then we’ll deal with it but not now, okay?” He lifted up Tetsu’s face to see the tearstains running down his cheek. He brushed the fat drops away with his thumb on one side before kissing them on the other. “We’re together. That’s all that matters. We’ll worry about everything else later.”

Tetsu sighed but didn’t seem convinced. Daiki rolled his eyes and flipped them over, caging Tetsu in his arms. “You might not want to hear it, but I love you, Tetsu. All right? I do, and—and why are you crying again?”

But Tetsu was smiling through the tears, a soft, fragile thing that slowly gained strength. “Say it again.”

“What? I love you?”

Tetsu reached out, pulling Daiki’s lips upon his. “Again.”

Daiki was blushing furiously, but he indulged his lover. “I love you, Tetsu.”

“Again.”

“I love you—what are you doing?”

There was humor in Tetsu’s thick voice now. “Again, please.”

“I love you, okay? How many times do I have to say—ahh…”

*^*^* 

“All righty! If I get those burgers back within ten minutes, you better give me a good tip,” the bubbly waitress giggled, running the tips of her fingers along the back of Daiki’s hand, a saucy smile upon her shimmering lips. And those boobs were nothing to ignore, but Daiki simply picked up his beer and took a swift chug. 

“You guys see the Knicks’ game last night?”

Taiga choked on his chicken finger; Sousuke dropped his beer bottle to the bar table. 

Daiki snorted. “It wasn’t that good, guys.”

“He didn’t comment on those boobs?” Taiga pressed a hand to Daiki’s forehead. “He doesn’t feel feverish.”

“Oh, he’s got a fever, all right.” Sousuke was such a smug bastard, but he was Daiki’s bastard partner. “He’s a hunka hunka burning love.”

“You’re just jealous because I’ve got game, and you don’t.”

“How much game do you have to have to get a prostitute into bed?” Taiga asked, and Daiki loved how innocently stupid his best friend was. 

“Dude, you have no freaking clue,” Daiki sighed, stealing one of Taiga’s chicken fingers and almost losing his hand in the process. “I’m the one he’s allowed to reject.”

Taiga leaned forward while Sousuke just furled an inquisitive eyebrow. “Then tell us, Oh Wise One. What is your secret?”

Heat dusted Daiki’s cheeks. “There’s no secret, man. I love him, and I tell him that. Game over.”

“That’s it?” Sousuke snorted. “Well, hell, I’ve told Makoto I love him how many times, and that doesn’t guarantee—”

Taiga pointed his beer bottle at him. “Dude, Makoto can so tell when you’re just trying to get him into bed. Daiki probably has no expectations since he knows he’ll fuck it up with his mouth.”

“Why are we best friends, Taig? I can’t remember all of a sudden.”

“Because you’re too stupid to know any better. Speaking of which…”

Sharing a quick, conspiracy look, Taiga and Sousuke pulled out condoms from pockets and wallets and chucked them at Daiki. 

“Haha, very funny, guys. I know at least that much, all right?”

A lithe hand reached around Daiki and collected the offending items. “Thank you. I assure you we’ll be needing these in the near future.”

Daiki did a spit-take before glancing down at the being who stood almost perfectly even to his chin, thanks to the bar stool. Tetsu smiled that sweet, barely-there smile that somehow still reached his eyes. 

Daiki started but then threw an arm about Tetsu, drawing him close for a quick kiss. “Hey you! What are you doing here?”

Tetsu pursed his lips before replying, “Would you believe I was in the area shopping for a new cell phone?”

Daiki stiffened quickly—Tetsu was trying to make an excuse in front of his friends—but the simple thought of someone else being with his boyfriend—no, his lover—hurt more than he wished. But he would take Tetsu however he could get him, so he snorted and grabbed his beer bottle. 

“At least tell me I’m more handsome than your latest fucker.” 

The term to Daiki was perfectly on point, even if it made Tetsu grimace. Tetsu didn’t have johns or clients or customers. He had fuckers, and that was just what Daiki would call them. 

Tetsu’s face smoothed into his usual soft expression, and he scratched his cheek with a thoughtful hum before reaching into his pocket. “Hm. I’m not sure. The iPhone 6 Plus is quite magnificent. Don’t you agree?”

In Tetsu’s hand was a glimmering new phone, all sleek and stylish. 

Daiki wanted to hit him, but instead he settled for a longer, more heated embrace. Tetsu reciprocated, devouring Daiki’s lips with his own, and once he stumbled forward, he snatched Daiki’s bottle. 

“May I join you?” 

“Please.” Sousuke motioned toward the stool between Taiga and him, then smiled with a kind grin. “It’s good to see you again, Tetsuya.”

“Likewise, Yamazaki-kun.” Tetsu’s head dipped for a brief bow, even as he took a seat. He didn’t relinquish Daiki’s beer, even as his boyfriend reached for it. 

Daiki made a face. “And you remember Taiga.”

Tetsu blinked, and Daiki doubted Sousuke or Taiga saw the surprise upon his face. “Taiga?”

“Kagami Taiga.” With a slight rosy color staining his cheeks, Taiga wiped his hands in his napkin and offered one to Tetsu. “Yeah, uh, we met that one time…back awhile ago by that club—”

“He remembers, Taiga.” Daiki smacked Taiga across the back of his head and ignored Taiga’s pained shout. “Please ignore my idiot of a best friend, Tetsu. He’s an American returnee.”

Tetsu delayed his response by sipping Daiki’s beer. “Did you—You didn’t live in L.A. for a while, did you, Kagami-kun?”

“Yeah.” Kagami blinked. “I spent my elementary and middle school years there. Went back for college.”

“Right.” Daiki narrowed his eyes, watching as Tetsu stared at the ring about Kagami’s neck before almost shivering away, but then he pulled it together and flashed that soft smile again. “You were ULCA’s power forward. I used to watch your games. You were amazing player.”

That rosy color returned to his cheeks. “Thanks, man.”

“Sorry about your knee.”

A sadness crossed Kagami’s eyes, but he drowned it in his beer. “It happens, but it still works. So I’m lucky.”

Sousuke motioned for a refill from the waitress, who seemed to be avoiding their table since Tetsu arrived. “You like basketball, Tetsu?”

“Yes.” His eyes shone with absolute glee. “I played for a little while in high school.”

“Really?” Sousuke’s eyes widened. “At your size?”

Tetsu shrugged, and he seemed to relax. “I was very good at passing.”

So Tetsu liked his friends. That comforted Daiki, for some reason. 

Taiga offered Tetsu one of his many chicken fingers, and by Tetsu’s sudden inhale, Daiki knew his boyfriend realized what an honor it was to receive an offering. 

“So what school did you play for?”

“Fukuda Sougou Academy.”

“Oh, man. You went there?” Kagami moaned. “Their captain was such a grade-A douche during my years playing.” He snapped his fingers in Aomine’s direction. “What was his name again?”

Tetsu’s eyes darkened, but he didn’t shy away. As always, he faced the truth without any shame or embarrassment. “Haizaki Shougo.”

“Yeah! He was such a nasty creep.”

Daiki didn’t like where this was going. “Taig—”

“I one time saw him smack his own teammate.”

Sousuke, this time. “Taiga, man. You need to stop—”

“That guy was batshit crazy. You know whatever happened to him?”

“Taiga!” Daiki shouted, to which Taiga whirled to him and yelled, “What!”

“It’s alright, Daiki-kun.” Tetsu hid behind his beer bottle at first, but then he emerged, unabashed and calm. “Haizaki-san is my boss. He owns quite a few brothels and clubs around the city. He also owns an escort service that works exclusively with high-end clients.”

“Fuckers,” Daiki interjected. 

Tetsu shared a genuine smile with him. “Yes.”

“Geez, I—I didn’t know, Tetsu.” Taiga rubbed the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable and suddenly very red-faced. “I didn’t mean to—” 

Tetsu patted his hand. “Haizaki-sama is a rather unpleasant individual.”

They sat around, silence swallowing the conversation before the waitress returned, her boobs brushing against Daiki’s shoulder and drawing his eyes south. “Oops. Sorry about that. I’m so clumsy.”

Daiki shrugged but looked away, grabbing his fresh beer. “It happens.”

As she came around to drop Taiga’s plate, Tetsu’s smile sharpened to an evil expression, so dark and cunning that it made Daiki blink. “It would do you well to stay away from Daiki-kun. He might look at big breasts, but he is quite fond of the stick.”

The girl returned the evil grin with all her teeth. “So am I.”

”Not Daiki-kun’s.”

“You’ll lose. You don’t have breasts.”

And Tetsu smiled with his teeth. “I don’t need them.”

Daiki returned it just as fully. “He really doesn’t.”

The girl huffed then and whirled toward Taiga, pressing her assets against his tightened biceps. “What about you, Wild One? You look ravenous.”

Taiga coughed and motioned toward Daiki with his beer. “I’m, ugh, dating his sister.”

“What about you?” She growled at Sousuke. 

Sousuke shrugged toward Taiga. “I’m engaged to his colleague who has a six-pack you can eat off of.”

Seeing a lost cause, she stomped away, and Daiki cut his burger in half before beckoning Tetsu to sit on his lap for the remainder of the meal. Sousuke and Taiga didn’t seem to mind, chatting and burping and enjoying their company like always. 

Keeping a protective arm wrapped about Tetsu’s waist, Daiki ate only using one hand, and every so often, he used it to feed Tetsu. Tetsu stole fries from Taiga’s plate and onion rings from Sousuke’s to feed Daiki, and they shared the second beer, too, as they shared their lives. 

They were halfway to Daiki’s apartment, fingers laced loosely, then Daiki finally asked, “So you know Taiga, huh?”

Tetsu tried to tug his hand away, but Daiki wouldn’t let him go that easily. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t give me that bullshit.”

Tetsu sighed, defeated. 

“How do you know Taiga, Tetsu?”

“It is more accurate to say I know of him,” Tetsu whispered, his voice wistful. “Kagami-kun is Tatsuya-san’s brother.” 

“Wait. Tatsuya is Taiga’s brother from L.A.? The one who taught him basketball and trained under Alex with him?” 

Tetsu nodded. “Tatsuya-kun still wears his ring like Kagami-kun does.”

Daiki’s heart suddenly ached terribly, but before he could speak, Tetsu added, “Please do not speak of this with Kagami-kun.” 

“What?” That even sounded worse than, “Hey, Taiga. Good news! Found your bro. Bad news. He’s a whore.” Daiki shook his head. “Tetsu, I can’t do that to Taiga. He’s been looking for Tatsuya for years. I can’t _not_ tell him.”

Testu sounded profoundly sad, heart-wrenchingly so. “There is nothing he can do for Tatsuya.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The rage coursed through Daiki’s veins and spouted from his mouth quicker than his thoughts could grasp it. “Just because Tatsuya is in the situation he’s in, it doesn’t mean Taiga doesn’t still love him. It doesn’t mean that wouldn’t want to know he’s at least alive if not okay.”

Daiki scowled, but Tetsu’s gentle hand cupped his cheek, directing Daiki’s furious gaze to meet his concerned one. “If you had a brother in Tatsuya’s situation but could not help him escape, would you want to know? Wouldn’t that cost you immeasurable pain and frustration? Wouldn’t you rather not have the burden of knowing?”

Daiki’s fingers brushed back the bangs from Tetsu’s eyes. “Are you asking me if I wish I wouldn’t have met you?”

Tetsu’s eyes were clear and bright, waiting and fearing. “…would you rather not have?”

Daiki wrapped his arms about Tetsu’s waist and heaved him up, so their lips could meet. “Never.”


	5. Rings and Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki tells Taiga about Tatsuya's profession; he doesn't take it well.

“What the fuck!” Taiga roared, but all and all, Daiki thought he was taking the news well. Taiga was expectantly shocked, mortified, and then despondent, first calling Daiki a liar, a sadistic bastard for even suggesting Tatsuya, his precious older brother, could do something that vile, would ever stoop to selling his body to stop from living on the streets or an orphanage, and he left with a reverberating slam of the door. 

Expectantly, a soft knock came less than three hours later, and Daiki leaned against the open door, not half as smug as usual—though he was still smug—and simply waited for the apology he knew was coming. 

Taiga stood before him, a forlorn mess of his usual self with a splotchy and dejected face. His shoulders were slumped like they held the weight of the world, and he wouldn’t meet Daiki’s eyes as his fingers continuously clutched and released. His knuckles were bloody, too, like he’d pounded a tree repeatedly in frustration. Knowing Taiga, he probably did. The guy’s heart was just too big. 

“I—I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I didn’t mean to—I mean, I know what Tetsu does for a living, and I didn’t—I wasn’t trying to—”

“Stop. You’re not good at this, and my boyfriend _is_ a whore.” He figured it was bragging if he said he was the best whore as Tetsu was a professional in all matters of sex. Daiki could attest to that. But Tatsuya was Taiga’s brother, not his partner, so there really was no reason to brag. 

Then Taiga’s helpless gaze stole all of Daiki’s humor, leaving him cold and worrisome. “Help me arrange a meeting. Does Tetsu know where he is? Do you? Maybe you can take me to him—”

“And what are you going to do? Yell at him? Hit him? Grab a basketball and play a round.”

Taiga shrugged. “All of the above? Just maybe not in that order.”

Daiki laughed and grabbed his jacket and Knicks hat. 

The Sex Kittens went on at 12:35 in the morning on Wednesdays and every other Saturday. Daiki usually spent that time awake, staring at the ceiling or his alarm clock, before stumbling to the alley behind the club and waiting for Tetsu to emerge. The tiny, appreciative smile made the trek worth it, and Daiki took him home, where he reaffirmed their bond with gentle caresses and warm whispers, and a strong arm around his lover. 

So he brought Taiga to his spot behind the club, content to wait the performance out, but Taiga wouldn’t have it. 

“You said you’d bring me to see him.”

“I am, but you have to wait. He’s on right now. Cool your jets, Taig. He’ll be out in a little while.”

Daiki cursed Haizaki all over again, watching his best friend reduced to a furious, trembling mess, torn between what he knew was right and what he needed to do. 

“I want to see him.”

Daiki arched an eyebrow, though Taiga probably missed it because of the hat covering a majority of Daiki’s face. “You’re kidding, right? My boyfriend’s in there, and I don’t even want to see it.”

“No, I don’t want to see my brother like that, but…if it’s Tatsuya, if he’s in there…dude, I just need to see him,” he pleaded more with his swollen eyes than with his desperate voice, and Daiki blew out a resigned sigh. He really didn’t need to see Tetsu working again, and if Haizaki caught him, a vice cop in there again—but Taiga was beyond reason. 

The performance was as well-received as Daiki remembered, the entire club enamored with the erotic display of Tetsu, Kazunari, and Tatsuya’s contorted and sweating bodies. Despite the nature of the trio’s relationship, Daiki felt a jealous rage course through his veins when Tatsuya bent down to lick Tetsu’s abused hole, sending a fierce shiver through Tetsu’s naked body before exciting his once limp cock. Kazunari knelt on either side of Tetsu’s head and offered the cyan kitten’s mouth his painfully tight cock, and all Daiki could do was tightened his fist and swallow down his bile. 

He only survived the experience without gouging his eyes out by noticing the discrete touches of the three performers. Tatsuya’s affectionate petting was on the outside of Tetsu’s thigh, not the inside, reminding him of their bond. Kazunari kept running his hands through Tetsu’s hair, never stopping, never hesitating, even as he released into Tetsu’s mouth with a strangled cry. They might share their bodies, but they weren’t lovers. And this wasn’t pleasure.

Tears trailed down Kazunari’s cheeks, and the crowd probably thought it was part of the trio’s act. They fucked each other into oblivion until pleasure and pain were one, and all that was left in their minds was the honesty of their joined bodies. But that was wrong, he knew. Tetsu told him once, after Daiki sulked about Tetsu’s work taking over their Saturday night. While on stage, he was hypersensitive. He felt the heavy gaze of every patron at the club, watching as he and his brothers completed their humiliating act, and the forced pleasure they condemned each other to endure, was akin to agony. 

Every swipe along his cock, every intrusion of his pucker, every familiar brush of a tongue—it was all unwelcomed, unwanted. Tetsu’s mind screamed for absolution, for himself and his brothers, and where years ago he only survived by the grace his brothers’ strength, he had something else to help him when he lost another piece of their soul. 

Now, when they fucked, Tetsu thought of Daiki, at home, waiting for him, wanting him, despite his abhorrent profession. 

When Daiki heard that, he swelled with pride, though it frustrated him that two days a week, his boyfriend underwent a very public session of purgatory and he was powerless to stop it. And he wanted to stop it. He needed to stop seeing the color draining from Tetsu’s eyes week by week. He needed to end the silent tears Tetsu hid in the bathroom when he thought Daiki couldn’t hear. He needed to gather Tetsu in his arms, and when he whispered “it’ll be alright,” he needed to mean it. 

But damnit, today, he needed to remain silent, and he would. For Kazunari, for Tatsuya, for Tetsu. Screaming at the top of his lungs for everyone to look away and wash themselves in rubbing alcohol would only get his boyfriend killed or worse—maimed. Even now, the scars hadn’t faded completely from Kazunari’s back, but they lightened enough that one would have to know they were there to see them. 

Daiki saw them with painful reminiscence, and it was then, sitting on the stool at the bar for the second time, finishing his third beer, and watching his boyfriend debase himself, he realized just how much he loved Tetsu. He was willing to do anything for him, anything to protect to him, even remain silent as the club watched him like nothing more than Pay-Per-View TV. 

Taiga had no such base to know the depths of Haizaki’s malevolence, and Daiki would curse himself later for not explaining the situation beforehand. But once Himuro accepted Kazunari’s cock from behind while Tetsu took him in the front, all rationality fled in one startling shout. 

“Get the fuck off my brother!”

Daiki had been watching Tetsu at the time, whose eyes shot wide at the sudden command. As if knowing Daiki was there, their gaze met, and betrayal flashed through Tetsu’s before he stepped in front of Tatsuya, back to the group, shielding the older kitten with his own body. Locking his arms around Tatsuya’s torso, Tetsu tucked his head under Tatsuya’s chin, and Daiki knew he was whispering apology after apology. 

Kazunari hugged Tatsuya from behind, but Tatsuya seemed to ignore him as shock forced him to mouth, “Taiga…?”

Taiga trembled, and Tatasuya started to, too, clutching the ring and chain about his neck—the only thing he wore during the performance other than his ears and tail. Tears fell from the corner of his eyes, and Daiki just cursed. 

“You dumbass!” He latched onto Taiga’s arm and tried to tug him toward the door. 

But Taiga wouldn’t have any of it. “Let go of me! We have to get him out of there! We have to—”

Shit! The bouncers were already heading their way, and the club goers were pissed they’d interrupted the show. They needed to get out of there now!

“Taig, listen to me. Staying will only make it worse. We need—You know how much I love Tetsu. If I could, wouldn’t I get him out of there?”

“But he’s not your brother!”

“No, Bakagami, he’s my partner! And your brother killed someone. That’s why he’s still up there!”

That unhinged Taiga enough for Daiki to drag him through the kitchen and out the alley door.

Taiga shut down after that. He stopped crying and just stared into space, sitting on the edge of Daiki’s couch with splotchy red cheeks and haunted eyes. He probably was replaying the erotic act over and over in his mind, like Daiki was. Daiki, however, was trying to forget it with another beer and a half a Teriyaki burger Tetsu brought him home the other day. 

Though he doubted Taiga heard him, he explained the situation to Taiga much like Midorima had explained it to him, the reasons for the kittens’ continued service, their bond, and their “regulars.” Even Daiki had yet to meet Tatsuya’s partner, but if he was anything remotely as sweet as his cupcakes, Daiki knew they’d get along just fine. 

After two-thirty, the door opened to reveal Tetsu with a sharp scowl that threatened to slice Daiki’s soul in half, but then he moved to side to reveal a chiseled Tatsuya, dressed in an oversized sweater, jeans, and leather jacket. When Taiga didn’t even look up, he began, “Well, well, Taiga, it was quite a surprise to see you there.”

Taiga’s wide eyes shot to Tatsuya, and Daiki watched as his friend came back, the fractioned sections of his soul starting to reform. Tatsuya’s smile was kind and fond but marred with a sadness that had long sunk into his eyes. He wasn’t ashamed, it seemed, though his cheeks were red and his hands were stuffed in his pockets, probably to stop their shuttering. 

When Taiga stood, his face still a ghost white, Tatsuya stiffened his back and waited for the punch that never came. Taiga approached slowly, almost menacingly as he retorted, “Still wearing the usual poker face?”

“I ain’t keeping a poker face. It’s just my nature.”

But then Taiga pounced forward, engulfing Tatsuya in a furious embrace, pressing his face against Tatsuya’s shoulder. He whispered an apology over and over again, asking Tatsuya to forgive him for not knowing, not helping, but Tatsuya simply hugged him back, a calmness in his features that Daiki had never seen before. 

Tetsu and Kazunari waited by the side, watching, before Tetsu came to join him, silently placing his hand and trust back into Daiki’s. 

Daiki leaned over, whispering against Tetsu’s ear, “What would you say if I ever got you a ring?”

Tetsu, cheeks pink, expression adorable, replied, “I wouldn’t wear it around my neck…or my cock.”

Now it was Daiki’s turn to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get another chapter up today, so we can get Daiki/Tetsu fluff. :)


	6. Hazards of the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness for Tetsu and Daiki comes at a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say fluff? I meant fluff and angst.  
> WARNING: Mention of rape (nothing graphic)

Tetsu probably didn’t know what exactly Daiki was asking when he texted his boyfriend and asked him to meet at the park down the road from his precinct. It was a nondescript text. Nothing out of the ordinary. A simple, “Are you free this afternoon?” with the location and time. Tetsu sometimes had appointments midday, but they were few and far between. So Daiki was fairly confident he’d receive, “Thank you for the invitation, Daiki-kun. I look forward to your company.”

And he did. 

Daiki finished up his paperwork by late morning, and Sousuke, seeing his urgency, offered to complete any other duties they had himself. So Daiki arrived early, dressed in a button-up shirt and his leather jacket along with a fresh pair of jeans. He waited against a tree, watching the adorable bundles of energy zip around the playground, and he couldn’t help but smile as one tumbled to the ground. He cried for a whole two seconds before the teacher arrived, kissing his boo-boo and sending him on his way. The teacher shook her head with tingly laughter and stood, brushing off her apron. 

As she turned toward Daiki, a lithe arm snaked about his waist, and a warm body pressed against his side. Daiki didn’t jump or shy away. He was used to Tetsu’s sudden appearances, but he lifted his arm to better accommodate his boyfriend and draw him closer for a chaste kiss. 

“Hey, Tetsu. You look...respectable.”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Daiki wished to take them back. Tetsu wore a simple polo shirt over relaxed fitting jeans with new basketball sneakers. A black jacket accented his already pale features, but it helped to contrast his hair and limitless eyes. 

Tetsu didn’t seemed offended and laughed, laying his head on Daiki’s shoulder. “Your request sounded formal. I thought for a moment you might actually be inviting me to lunch with your parents.”

“This is far worse, actually. _They_ will adore you.” 

“And who will not?”

Tetsu followed Daiki’s gaze to the playground and to the bright, pink-haired teacher in the midst of all the youthful chaos. At times, she wore a mask of fond exasperation as she helped the children, played with them, and patched up them. Other times, she just smiled, pushed a loose strand behind her ear, and blew a raspberry at one of her more mischievous little devils. 

When Daiki looked back at Tetsu, he blinked at the sudden longing darkening his lover’s face. “Tetsu…?”

Tetsu sighed, and the arm about Daiki’s waist held him tighter. “Did I ever tell you I wanted to be preschool teacher? I wanted a little sister or brother, too, but my parents never saw fit to give me one. I envy Takao terribly. He doesn’t see her very often, but he has a little sister who just adores him. And children are just so…honest and kind. I want to shower them with praise and love and kindness.”

Daiki grunted. “What about me? You don’t want to shower me with any of those?”

They were far enough removed that Tetsu could slap Daiki’s ass without scarring the children. “You are too naughty for me to shower with praise.”

Daiki had to hide his face in Tetsu’s hair to stop from turning completely purple. 

“Dai-chan?” the teacher called, walking forward. Her face brightened, her smile so wide it took over her eyes. She tore up the tiny hill, and Tetsu escaped just in time to avoid her tackle hug. Somehow, even Daiki’s monster frame couldn’t catch her, and they toppled to the ground, Daiki of course being used as a cushion for her. 

“Dai-chan! Did you bring him? I want to meet this new beau of yours.”

“Oi! Do you have to call him that? He’s my boyfriend, okay?”

“Oh, please. The way you swoon for him—”

“There is no swooning! I do not swoon, woman!”

“I do not know, Daiki-kun. I believe there must be some swooning involved, or are my charms not sufficient enough to make you swoon?”

Daiki matched the amusement in Tetsu’s voice with a mock scowl, but the teacher all but screamed at Tetsu’s abrupt entrance. She pushed off of Daiki and stood, meeting Tetsu’s warm gaze with a scrutinizing glare.

“You are Kuroko Tetsuya? The one who is making my Dai-chan into a complete blubbering idiot?” 

Tetsu gave a deep, reverent bow. “And you must be Momoi Satsuki-san. It is my most sincere pleasure to meet you. Daiki-kun has told me much about you.”

“It’s all true.”

Tetsu grinned or as close as he came. “After watching you with your class, I have no doubt.”

Satsuki’s arms were crossed, and by the expression on Tetsu’s face, it appeared Satsuki was giving him the full-on teacher scowl. But then Satsuki’s face lit up again, and she lunged forward, tackling Tetsu as well. 

“You are adorable. Does Dai-chan tell you that? Probably not, but you are so very cute. May I call you ‘Tetsu-kun’? I like the name ‘Tetsu-kun!’”

“Hey! Only I get to call him ‘Tetsu!’” Daiki had yet to get up and now leaned on his elbow to glare at Satsuki. 

Satsuki stuck out her tongue. “I added ‘kun.’”

Once Daiki stood and lifted Satsuki off Tetsu, they retired to a bench by the play area to watch the children run around. Tetsu had a look of pure joy on his face, one that Daiki was quite envious of. He’d have to try to make Tetsu look that way in the future. 

“Really?” Satsuki asked. “You wanted to be a preschool teacher? What happened?”

Tetsu’s phone chimed with a new message. “I took a job with a former teammate from high school, and it is something I cannot easily leave.” 

“What do you do now?”

Tetsu glanced at Daiki, who only shrugged as a reply. “Daiki-kun did not tell you?”

“He told me you work nights mostly. A performer or something. He wasn’t very specific.”

“Oh.” Tetsu glanced away, pulling out his cellphone to read with an intense grimace. “I work mainly in the escort business, but I perform in various clubs around the city.”

Tetsu flinched when Satsuki’s hand covered his upon the bench. “Then perhaps you can stop by sometime? I’m always looking for help in the afternoon. Even if you come for just a lesson or two. We’d love to have you when you have the time.”

Tetsu was…ecstatic? That was the only word Daiki would use to describe his boyfriend. “A-Are you sure you’d want me around the children?” he questioned, almost too low for Daiki to catch. He absolutely didn’t want Satsuki to change her mind. 

Satsuki shrugged. “I wouldn’t put where you work on the job application, but I don’t think it’s a problem if you come to help me manage the children, especially during finger-painting hour. Just…you might want to be careful. Kids are probably grabby than even your clients, and kids with paint love to touch.”

She moved her apron to the side to show a stain on her T-shirt, right over her breast. 

Tetsu laughed, and Daiki joined him. Then, he let out a sigh he hadn’t know he’d be holding as Satsuki wrapped an arm about Tetsu’s neck, drawing him close for a private word. He nodded to her, looking all the more amused, and Daiki knew they were talking about him. But that was okay. He was just thrilled to see his “sister” and his boyfriend becoming the best of friends. 

The good mood ended too quickly, though, when Tetsu’s phone beeped again. He lifted it, read the message quickly, and typed a succinct reply. He slipped the phone back into his pocket and re-plastered that sweet smile upon his face, though Daiki could tell it was fake. 

“I’m sorry…where were we?”

“Is—Is everything okay, Tetsu-kun?” Satsuki asked. 

His cell chimed again, and Tetsu tried very hard to keep the smile upon his face. But then it fell after he checked his messages again. “I apologize, Momoi-san, Daiki-kun. Please excuse me for a moment.”

Daiki watched him go before he patted Satsuki’s arm and followed. Tetsu paced about the back edge of the park, typing furiously into his cellphone, so Daiki approached slowly, so as not to startle him. 

“You all right?”

“Yes,” Tetsu answered curtly. “Can you not tell I am the epitome of ‘all right,’ Daiki-kun?”

“Fine. Geez. I was just trying to help.”

That deflated Tetsu, who grabbed Daiki’s wrist before he could leave. “I—I apologize, Daiki-kun. I’m just fighting with Haizaki-sama.”

Daiki tugged on his bangs. “What about?”

Tetsu glanced away, a faint rosy color to his cheeks. “You…do not want to know.”

“It’s fine, Tetsu. You can tell me.”

With a brief glance to check Daiki’s eyes, Tetsu revealed, “Haizaki-sama wants me to work with a certain client. It is someone I dislike greatly and try to avoid at all costs, but when he is in town, he always requests me and is willing to pay a tempting sum—at least to Haizaki-sama.”

Daiki took Tetsu’s free hand in his own. “Tetsu…”

Then his own cellphone beeped, and Daiki cursed under his breath, then hissed when Satsuki slapped him hard on the thigh. 

“Dai-chan!” 

Daiki growled at her, surprising another laugh from Tetsu. Oh, what a precious sound. 

“I told you to keep your dirty mouth clean while by my children.” Satsuki reached around Daiki to grab Tetsu’s hand and lead him back toward the playground. “Come on, Tetsu-kun. Why don’t you help me bring the children back inside and then we’ll get ready for story time.”

Daiki lifted up his cell phone, following behind them. “I’m sorry, guys. I’m going to have to cut this short. Sousuke says some patrolman found a perp—”

“Oh, you’re still here?” Satsuki called over her shoulder with a knowing smile. “Go play cops and robbers. Tetsu-kun and I are going to have some fun.”

Daiki waited for another minute until he heard Tetsu’s phone beep again, and with his slumped shoulders, Tetsu pulled it out of his pocket. He then looked back at Daiki with that incredibly tender smile, and Daiki heard his own phone chime. 

From Tetsu:  
>>> I love you, too…Dai-chan. ;p

Daiki laughed, especially since Tetsu never used emoticons. 

To Tetsu:  
>>>Dinner tonight…Tetsu-kun? :D

From Tetsu:  
>>>With Momoi-san?

To Tetsu:  
>>>Of course. Now that she has her claws in you, you’ll never be free. 

From Tetsu:  
>>>I’m glad. Stay safe. 

To Tetsu:  
>>>Always. 

So of course, Satsuki and Tetsu brought take-out and munched happily on either side of Daiki’s hospital bed despite the situation. Sousuke sat by the foot of the bed, refusing to leave his partner’s side, but Satsuki forced a plate of food in his hand and even coaxed him to take a few bites. 

Daiki groaned when Satsuki squealed. Tetsu had lifted up his shirt to reveal a paint-stained hand mark, right on his torso. 

“I told you the kids love painting class.”

“But…we did not paint, Momoi-san,” Tetsu defended. “We used crayons.”

“They _really_ love paint.” 

“I’m dying here,” Daiki interjected with a throaty groan. “You two could at least pay attention to me.”

“Hush, Dai-chan.” He yipped when she punched him in his side. “It was a flesh wound. Stop being such a baby.”

“You should have heard him right after it happened,” Sousuke laughed. “He was practically whining like a little girl. You would have sworn he’d lost the arm.”

“Are you guys done busting on me yet? I’m injured and need my beauty sleep.”

“It’s a hopeless cause,” Satsuki laughed. “There’s a not enough sleep in the world.”

“And I thought the bullet wound hurt.”

Tetsu’s laughter was pleasant and endearing and heard way too infrequently, and Daiki couldn’t help but reach up and cup Tetsu’s cheek with his good hand. That was when his thumb brushed across something cool and wet, shocking him to the core. 

“Tetsu…are you crying?”

Tetsu’s head was ducked, so his bangs effectively hid his eyes. His shaking hand reached up to cover Daiki’s. “You—You could have died.” 

“As if. Satsuki and Sousuke are right. It’s a scratch, and I’m a big baby.” He tried to bring Tetsu’s head down, but Tetsu refused to move. “Hey, help me out here. I can’t come to you. You have to come down to me.”

Tetsu ducked his head and smiled once their foreheads were pressed together. “You never thought you’d say that to _me_ , did you?”

“Why is everyone in my life full of sass? Seriously. What did I do wrong, huh?”

Tetsu’s smile only grew warmer before he climbed down upon the bed and laid his head upon Daiki’s good shoulder. Once again, Daiki marveled how perfectly it fit in the groove of his muscles and bent down to kiss the top of Tetsu’s hair. 

“Don’t you have to get out of here already?” he whispered.

“Daiki-kun doesn’t want to be my pillow?”

“I love being your pillow, but don’t you have to work?”

“Shh…” Tetsu closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Daiki. “I called in sick.”

Daiki grimaced, the horrible memory of Kazunari’s back churning in his stomach. “You don’t get sick days.”

Shifting again, Tetsu’s ear rested upon Daiki’s heart, so he could hear its steady rhythm, but Daiki felt it skip a few beats. “Haizaki-sama owes me. Now, hush. Some of us do need our beauty sleep.”

Daiki finally relaxed against the pillow, content and comfort, until a quick flash startled him awake. “Satsuki!”

“It wasn’t me, Dai-chan!”

Sousuke laughed and slipped his camera back into his pocket. “I’m so sending this to Taiga.”

*^*^*

To Haizaki-sama:  
>>>I will agree to your request, but I need the night off. And no cock cages this time. 

From Haizaki-sama:  
>>>Done. Enjoy your evening, Tetsu-chan. 

*^*^*

Daiki jerked when he walked into his apartment to find Tetsu asleep on his couch. Besides never giving Tetsu a key, they’d rarely met without a prearranged time, so as not to tip off Haizaki. Tetsu lived in a housing complex owned by Haizaki. His entire life practically revolved around Haizaki and his whims, same with Kazunari and Tatsuya. 

So to come home and find Tetsu on his couch along with Tatsuya and Kazunari, was more than a little unhinging.

Tatsuya was ever the rock of the three, fingers buried in Tetsu’s messed mop on his lap, Kazunari’s head upon his shoulder. Daiki wanted to take a picture but feared waking them up. Something must have happened at “work” because Tetsu’s and Kazunari’s faces were splotchy with drying tear tracks. 

He gathered blankets and pillows, trying his best not to wake the brothers as he covered their already well-clothed bodies. By the amount of sweat shirts and undershirts and sweatpants, Daiki wondered if they consciously wore more clothes after work or if it was a defense mechanism they picked up. 

Himuro’s eyes opened, and he nodded his thanks to Daiki. 

“Everything all right?” Daiki mouthed. 

Himuro shrugged, careful not to jerk Kazunari, and whispered, “It will be.”

Only Tetsu remained when Daiki woke up the next morning, his lover curled about him from behind and hugging his torso. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but Tetsu disappeared under the blanket and sucked him dry, draining Daiki of both thought and seed. 

After that, Daiki was pretty sure he was living with Tetsu or more aptly, Tetsu was living with him. He wasn’t sure how it was even possible—Haizaki hated cops—but there Tetsu was there the next evening and the one after that, curled up on Daiki’s couch with his mother’s afghan wrapped around his shoulders. Tetsu stuck around for breakfasts more often, getting up a few minutes earlier to cook sometimes. His clothes began to show up in Daiki’s closet, and if Tetsu left before he woke up, Daiki always found a packed bento waiting for him on the counter. 

“Don’t you—I don’t know—have to clear living with me through your boss or something?” he asked one day. 

“You don’t like me living here.” A fact, Tetsu thought, but an utter falsity. 

Daiki shook his hands in front of his face. “What? No! I love it. I just thought, y’know, with you having a controlling prick for a boss, it would be impossible for this to happen.”

Tetsu just took a sip of tea before leaning over to kiss Daiki on the lips. “Then I will stay.” When Daiki still sent him a skeptical look, Tetsu amended, “Haizaki-sama laxed some of the rules concerning me for the time being. Let’s enjoy the time we have, shall we?”

Of course, Daiki thought Tetsu’s new living arrangements would equate to more sex, but they acted more like a married couple. They cuddled on the couch with Daiki’s head in Tetsu’s lap, Tetsu’s fingers working through his hair. They spooned in bed and fell asleep during movies. Sometimes, when the movies were horrible, Tetsu would get on his knees and entertain Daiki in other ways. He tried it in reverse, but Tetsu squirmed and stood, telling Daiki he didn’t know where “it” had been. 

Daiki knew Tetsu’s cock had at least acquainted itself with Kazunari and Tatsuya’s back sides, but he kept that to himself. 

Tetsu began meeting him for lunch. They met outside the station and wandered down to the park nearby. Sometimes Sousuke and Makoto would join them, and they’d go to a burger joint. Sometimes they’d just enjoy each other’s company. 

Daiki couldn’t help but feel…happy? Content? Were those the words? He was quasi-married to a whore, and everything was perfect—except their sex life. 

It was no secret between them that Daiki loved the blowjobs Tetsu gave him. The things Tetsu’s mouth could do were obscene and sinful and oh so _good_. Tetsu never failed to bring wave after wave of pleasure to Daiki, forcing shameless moans and countless pleas for release from his mouth. 

But that was it. Tetsu would climb into bed then, wrap his arms around Daiki, and fall asleep. In the two months since they’d lived together, Tetsu had yet to let Daiki sink into him once, despite Daiki’s continued advances and persistent touches. He would grab Tetsu’s ass and kneed the globes, or pet his lower back, or even wrap his arms about Tetsu’s waist and leave a rather dark bruise on his neck—much to Tetsu’s displeasure—but all it got him was a quick kiss and pat on the ass. 

He cherished the look of absolute pleasure on Tetsu’s face as he rode Daiki’s cock, legs wrapped around Daiki’s waist or pressed on either side of his thighs. It was radiant, pure, lost the throes of their shared heat, and Daiki missed it, missed the intimacy and trust Tetsu shared with him. 

So on Saturday morning, they usually lounged in bed, limbs entwined, Tetsu’s head resting in the crook of his neck. The warmth of his breath caressed Daiki’s skin and shot sparks of electricity right down to his cock. He sighed and just held Tetsu a little tighter, dropping his cheek to Testu’s soft mop. Apparently, the night before must have drained all of Tetsu’s strength, so he didn’t wake. And a devious smile curled upon Daiki’s face. 

In the past few months, he’d awoken a few times to his cock already tight and being milked by Tetsu’s mouth. Why shouldn’t he return the favor? Perhaps then they could get out of this unbearable rut. So Daiki made sure Tetsu was comfortable on the mountain of pillows before skimming down his body, making sure to brush Tetsu’s nipples, his hips, even dip his tongue into Tetsu’s belly button before he slipped Tetsu’s tight boxers down, revealing his excited cock. Then, he began to pet it, just like Tetsu did many times to his, gaining a slurred, “…hm…Daiki-kun?”

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll give you a proper good morning.”

He opened his mouth take Tetsu inside him when Tetsu suddenly jerked, hitting Daiki in the head with his knee. 

“Ow! What the hell, Tetsu!”

“You think it’s okay for you to help yourself when you want?”

Daiki wasn’t sure, but the double vision was probably not a good sign. The intense throbbing in his noggin probably wasn’t either. “What—What do you mean? You’ve done it to me lots of times, so I just thought—”

“No, you didn’t think! Just because you enjoy something, doesn’t mean I will.” Tetsu was up in a shot, tugging back on his underwear and scouring the closet for a pair of relax-fitting jeans. 

“Well, excuse me for wanting to pleasure my boyfriend.”

Tetsu thought for a moment before tugging off his shirt and replacing it with one of Daiki’s jerseys. “No, I don’t think I will, especially since Daiki-kun is nothing but selfish prick.”

“Now waitaminute!” He was up in a shot and immediately fell back to the bed, the world spinning. “How is me trying to get you off selfish? God, Tetsu, you always worry about me. Why can’t I worry about you? Why won’t you let me?”

Tetsu stopped at the door, and despite his hampered vision, Daiki couldn’t help but still notice how adorable he looked, swimming in Daiki’s jersey, his own coat and jeans over bare feet. “Daiki-kun, I—I…” His face hardened as he looked away. “I have to go. Haizaki-sama will probably want me early at the club because I left early yesterday.”

Daiki scowled. Tetsu knew that Daiki hated when he mentioned Haizaki. It was like he did it on purpose to spur Daiki, and even though he was an idiot, Daiki wasn’t falling for it this time. “Did I do something wrong? Tell me, and I won’t do it again.”

“I—I have to go.”

“It’s been two months— _over_ two months since you let me inside of you.”

“Daiki-kun, please…I need to—”

“You know I love you, right? I mean, maybe I haven’t said it enough? Because I do, and—”

Tetsu bunked his head against the doorframe. 

“Was it because of Taiga? Because I brought him to the club? He said he and Tatsuya talked, and there’re all good—or as close as they can be. He even likes Tatsuya’s regular, but maybe…” He swallowed down the guilt he’s been holding all this time, and why were his hands shaking? “Did I—I hurt you the last time? It was more…heated than previous…y’know, but you looked like you enjoyed it. I didn’t think I—”

A hand slapped over his mouth, and the tears glistened in Tetsu’s eyes shocked him to the core. Tetsu then took his usual seat upon Daiki’s lap, brushing back the wayward strands of his bedraggled hair, and seduced Daiki all over again with the wicked mouth. Eventually, when they broke, Daiki gathered Tetsu into his arms and just held him as Tetsu seemed to collect the pieces of his broken soul, his distress only manifesting in a fierce shudder that engulfed his body. 

“Tetsu?” Daiki asked, and Tetsu hid his face under Daiki’s chin. 

“I…I just need a little more time. Can you give me that?”

Daiki’s heart ached to know, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. But for Tetsu’s sake, he needed to. He wouldn’t let his boyfriend carry this burden alone. “Tetsu…what happened?” 

Tetsu just curled closer to him. 

“It—It isn’t something I did, is it?”

Tetsu shook his head as Daiki felt the tears roll down his chest. 

*^*^*

Daiki knew he shouldn’t, but he brought it up at his next sting. Sargent Imayoshi, along with a much less enthusiastic Wakamatsu, requested Sousuke and him on a bust downtown at one of the lesser known clubs that had been getting a lot of wild chatter. Supposedly, they’d gotten a new bartender that attracted all the wrong crowd, so Imayoshi put a man inside, Kise Ryouta, to see exactly what the deal was. 

Ryouta had a face that was too pretty and a body that begged to be fucked, so he was approached quickly to work on the darker side by the club’s manager. They only needed to capture another encounter on tape, and Vice would finally be able to arrest someone high in Haizaki’s organization. Perhaps, then, they’d able to get the bastard. 

“He’s relocated one of his sex workers to bartend there,” Ryouta briefed them, wearing tight clothing and an earring that made he look like a model—or a prostitute. “He’s supposed to be convincing me to join that side of the business, but the kid told me—he said—” His crossed arms tightened, and his teeth gritted as he growled the words, “He told me he’s been taking out of the sex clubs because a client fucked him without a condom, so he’s getting bi-monthly blood tests to see if he’s been infected with HIV or any other STDs.”

“Y’know, my gun might just discharge by accident, and if it does and hits Haizaki—I say we just call it a miracle.”

Wakamatsu snarled, “Shut your mouth, brat, and if I ever hear you talk like that again, I’ll go to Internal Investigations myself, got it?”

Daiki put up his hands. “Right, right, but I mean, come on, Sargent. The guy is the scum of the universe.”

“And he’ll eventually get all he deserves, Ahomine, but karma shouldn’t use your gun.” Imayoshi rubbed his chin. “Kise, you’re saying we’ve found an employee who has an ax to grind. You think we can get him on the record?”

Ryouta shook his head. “I don’t know. The guy is super sweet, actually. He’s practically an angel in whore’s clothing—or lack thereof, but he seems to keep his mouth shut—uh, about his boss.”

“Alright. Then Aomine, Yamazaki, you two will try to convince this kid to give us his boss. Wakamatsu, you and I will provide back-up for Kise when he’s talking to the manager. Keep your heads about yourselves, and don’t be reckless.”

Daiki drew his head back. “Why are you just looking at me?” 

“It sure as hell isn’t because you’re the prettiest,” Imayoshi snapped. “So why do you think I am?”

Daiki blinked and spied a quick look at Sousuke, who looked as dumbfounded as him, before Imayoshi announced they had ten minutes to get ready.

“You don’t think he…?”

“—knows you’re dating one of Haizaki’s workers? I don’t know, man, but you do not want him on your bad side—or any side, really.”

“No shit.” 

The club was different from the one where Tetsu performed, and Daiki took solace in that simple fact. Primarily a night club with a large dance floor, a DJ stage on the left hand side, and a round bar in the center, the place reminded Daiki of _Cocktail_ more than _Striptease_ , thank God, and he immediately saw Ryouta behind the bar in his tight shirt and jeans, teasing a patron before laying down a round of drinks. 

The club’s beat pounded against the walls, and the DJ drew a dark throng of people toward him like a snake charmer, freeing up seats at the bar. Ryouta was there in a second, offering them an enchanting smile that would have worked on Daiki if he wasn’t so smitten with Tetsu. 

“So what can I get you guys tonight?”

“How about an over-glorified pimp who deserves two in the back of his head rather than a jail sentence?” Daiki snorted. 

Ryouta laughed indulgently and played his part, running a seductive hand down Daiki’s cheek. “That’ll be on the menu later tonight. How about we start you off with a beer?”

It only took until his second beer before his mouth loosened, “And Tetsu said it wasn’t me. So why else wouldn’t he want me anymore?”

“If he’s still giving you blowjobs, then it sounds like he still wants you but doesn’t want you to want him.”

“But of course I still want him. What would make him think any—”

“As much as I want to hear more about your troubled sex life, Aomine,” Imayoshi on Daiki’s opposite side stilled, and he patted Daiki on the shoulder. “I believe you’re about to get your answer.”

Daiki turned toward Ryouta as he tackle-hugged another bartender who had just come into service. The clothing was rather tame, the tight shirt not showing any midriff and the jeans more loose than his normal ones. But the flash of blue hair made Daiki’s blood run cold, and when he saw Ryouta drag the boy toward him, Daiki felt bile rise in the back of his throat. 

The heavy knowledge crashed down upon Daiki, shattering his world completely. 

Ryouta had been talking about Tetsu at the briefing. 

Tetsu had been forced by a client. 

Tetsu had been raped.


	7. Invisible Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki learns the horrid details of Tetsu's profession.
> 
> WARNING: Rape explained; some details.

_His_ Tetsu had been hurt, and Daiki was going to kill the fucking bastard who did it.

Tetsu’s eyes widened once he saw Daiki at the bar, his put-on smile disappearing in a startled gasp, and he must have seen the realization burning in Daiki’s glare, if his pale features meant anything. 

Daiki was standing and already reaching for his gun. “Who is he?” he growled once Tetsu stood within shouting distance and fought against Sousuke’s hand that stopped him from drawing his weapon. “Tell me who he is, and I will tear his head from his body.”

“I do not believe Daiki-kun has that type of strength.”

“Then I’ll get Atsushi to do that part! I’ll just shoot off his dick—”

“Stop.” Tetsu’s terse command couldn’t dispel the rage flowing through Daiki’s veins, and his boyfriend looked absolutely horrified, his once calm face broken, eyes trembling, bottom lip worried by his teeth. Tetsu’s arms hugged his stomach, hands tucked into the crux of his elbow, and he suddenly refused to look at Daiki. 

“Just—stop…” 

Ryouta’s hands dropped to his shoulders, and Tetsu all but jumped out of his own skin. But he didn’t shake off the hold when Ryouta whispered something in his ear. The gentle expression on Ryouta’s face was fond, soothing, if the short sigh from Tetsu’s mouth said anything, but Daiki still wanted nothing more than to tear Ryouta away from his boyfriend. No one touched his boyfriend so familiarly but him and Tetsu’s brother and Tetsu’s clients, and—Daiki didn’t want to think of what happened, what face Tetsu might have made that night, alone and violated. He would find the bastard. He would hunt him down, and he would make the guy pay for ever thinking he had the right to Tetsu’s body, despite whatever invitation he’d received from Haizaki. 

Tetsu dropped his hands and started toward the dirty glasses in the sink not far from Daiki—probably by command from Ryouta—but Daiki couldn’t let him go without saying anything, no matter who might be watching, no matter what might happen. Daiki needed Tetsu to look at him, to see that nothing had changed in Daiki’s eyes. 

He wouldn’t let Tetsu escape him that easily. 

Frozen in panic, Tetsu only eyed the hand offered to him, and then, still without meeting Daiki’s gaze, he laid his in Daiki’s. It was trembling. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt this mental breakdown,” Imayoshi interjected, wrapping an arm about Daiki’s neck, “but Kuroko-kun, we need your expert knowledge. We need to buy Ryouta’s services for the night. How do we go about doing that?” 

Kuroko shot a shaky glance to Imayoshi and Wakamatsu before looking at Sousuke, who even appeared queasy. He wouldn’t face Daiki. “Haizaki-sama is not scheduled here tonight. It would be best to procure Ryouta-kun’s services through Hanamiya-sama. He is the manager of this club. You can find him on the second level in the VIP section. Order ‘the sun kitten behind the bar.’” 

“Hm. You are quite helpful. Now, please do me the favor of speaking to my less-than-precious kouhai here, or he will be insufferable the rest of the night.”

Imayoshi left with Wakamatsu, the latter glancing over his shoulder one last time with a sympathetic expression before hardening his spine for the task ahead of him. 

Ryouta threw an arm about Tetsu’s shoulders, drawing him close. “Kurokocchi…you know Aominecchi?”

“He’s my regular,” Tetsu breathed, his and Aomine’s joined hands now lower than the counter. “I have to work.”

“Wait.” Daiki refused to release him, giving Tetsu’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Please…talk to me…Tetsu.”

“What is there to say?” he asked but didn’t pull his hand away. 

Daiki pushed on the foot bar and reached out, caressing the side of Tetsu’s cheek and along the curve of his chin. “Tetsu, please. Look at me.”

Tetsu silently refused. 

“Please… _Tetsu_ …” 

Tetsu must have heard the desperation in Daiki’s voice because with obvious hesitation, his eyes slowly rose. They were wide and glistening with unfallen tears, but still brilliant, magnificent in the darkness of the club and this world, though they were now so very haunted. 

When Daiki spoke first, his voice was raw and gutted. “Are you okay?”

Tetsu shrugged, tearing his gaze away again. “It was two months ago.”

Daiki felt his skin tingle as he remembered the night on the couch, Tetsu and Kazunari red-faced and sleeping, Tatsuya watching over them. His anger returned with full-force, but he forced it down for the moment. “That’s not what I asked.”

“Haizaki-sama is taking care of the bills.” Tetsu’s voice was soft, measured. “I have a blood test every two weeks, and at three months, it’s very unlikely I have contracted HIV or anything else.”

Daiki’s lips tightened. “That’s not what I asked.”

Tetsu noticed his anger now and gripped Daiki’s hand with both of his. “It’s—It’s not what you’re thinking. He was a first-timer with money to burn and understandably eager. He couldn’t wait long enough to get protection on. It happens, Daiki-kun.”

“No.” _How can you even think that?_ “ _No,_ it doesn’t, Tetsu.”

“It does in my profession. This isn’t even the first time, Daiki-kun. Please, try to understand—”

“No. _No!_ ” At Tetsu’s sudden flinch, Daiki deflated and cradled Tetsu’s hand once more. He glanced down the bar, seeing Ryouta and a few other waitresses taking care of the clientele, allowing him and Tetsu relative privacy. Sousuke stood a few feet away, blocking any patrons from overhearing their conversation, though the loud music swallowed most of the sound. 

When he continued, his voice was low but stern. “Look, I get it. The selling your body, the performances with Tatsuya and Kazunari. Hell, even doing your boss. I get that. That’s—it’s not willing, but you…to a certain extent…condone it. So I do, too, because I love you and I want to be with you. But this—? You can’t ask me to accept someone holding you down and forcing himself into you. I won’t.”

Daiki had never heard Tetsu’s voice so bitter, so grave. “What choice do I have, Daiki. Do you think I want to accept it? Do you think I _liked_ it?”

“No, of course not, but—”

“You think I wanted this life, Daiki-kun?” Tetsu’s tears coursed his now flushed cheeks. “I wanted to be a preschool teacher. I wanted to work with children, and instead, I received an abusive father whom if I hadn’t left, would have done this to me. So, yes, while you might not want to accept it, I have to.”

“No, I won’t allow you to.” Daiki was there, cradling Tetsu’s cheeks in earnest. “Stop protecting Haizaki and tell me everything. Please. I can stop him.” 

“I can’t…” Tetsu’s eyes welled with tears once more. “He’ll hurt Kazu-kun and Tatsuya-san.”

“Like you’ve been hurt?” Daiki stabbed. He wouldn’t be kind to Tetsu with this. “Tetsu, if this hasn’t happened to them already, it might. Do you want them to feel what you felt that night? What you’re feeling right now?”

Tetsu reached up to cover’s Daiki’s hand. “You have no idea what I’m feeling right now.”

“Do you know what I’m feeling right now?” Daiki countered, trying and failing to keep the growl from his voice. “Helplessness, frustration, _rage._ And…sadness. Why—Why didn’t you tell me about this? Why did you keep this from me?” 

Tetsu looked away, shame dark in his eyes. 

“Tetsu, please don’t look away from me. _Never_ look away from me.” He needed Tetsu to understand this one part. If nothing else, he needed Tetsu to see the truth in Daiki’s own gaze, so when he finally met Daiki’s eyes again, Daiki made sure everything was bared for him. “You have nothing you need to hide from me. This, it doesn’t matter to me other than someone hurt you, and I want to kill them with my bare hands. Nothing can ever change the way I feel about you. _Nothing._ ”

The tears now stained Tetsu’s skin and dribbled onto Daiki’s hands, the ones that still cradled Daiki’s cheeks. When Tetsu buried his face in Daiki’s chest, Daiki could help but let out a humorless laugh and gathered Tetsu in his arms. 

“You dumbass.” There was no heat to his words, and Daiki placed a tender kiss to Tetsu’s temple. “Do you really have such little faith in me?”

Tetsu shook his head but wouldn’t raise his head from Daiki’s shirt. “You’ll deny it, but I see it when I come home from work. You die a little inside, knowing what I’ve done. I didn’t—I couldn’t…I wanted to at least spare you this.”

“Don’t ever do that. We’re partners, right? I’m your regular. Let me carry the pain, too, okay? Can you do that?”

He’d do anything for Tetsu. 

Tetsu didn’t answer, just tightened his hold upon Daiki, and Daiki, in turn, held him closer. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there in its each other’s arms, as if they protected one another from the darkness of the world. Daiki felt rather than heard the silent sobs that overtook Tetsu’s body. He didn’t try to stop them. He didn’t shush Tetsu. Instead, Daiki trailed his fingers through Tetsu’s hair methodically, curled about his trembling body, and cried along with him.

Once the sobs calmed and Tetsu relaxed against Daiki’s chest, Daiki cursed himself for the necessary but difficult road he was about to take. 

“Tetsu…”

“Sorry to interrupt this very touching moment.” Imayoshi, the bastard, was back, but he had the decency to look apologetic. “Kuroko-kun, perhaps you could help us to procure some services here? It appears we are just not as sordid as we need to be. I’m slightly offended.”

Their fragile sanctuary was broken, and Tetsu wiped his eyes. Daiki affirmed his hold on him, his arms still wrapped around Tetsu’s waist, and when his boyfriend looked away, his lips starting to form the negative, Daiki seized his shoulders. 

“Tetsu, listen to me.” 

Tetsu pulled away, not facing Daiki again, but Daiki persisted. 

“How long are you willing to let Haizaki run your life before you realize he’s running it into the grave? Help me put him away, Tetsu.”

_Help me save you._

“I can’t, Daiki-kun. You know I can’t.”

“You have to. Tetsu, you are the strongest person I know, but it’s only a matter of time. If not for you, then think of Kazunari or Tatsuya. Think of Shintarou who runs the clinic or even Atsushi—”

“Or you?”

Daiki surprised himself by starting to shake his head but then stopped. “Yes, but not the way you think. If you can’t break away from him for yourself or Tatsuya or Kazunari, then yes, do it for me. Do it so I don’t have to see you die a little each day. Do it so that one day, Haizaki is not waiting for us in my apartment, ready to put two in the back of our heads.” When Tetsu only stared at him, Daiki seized his cheeks again, his larger hands clamping down from Tetsu’s chin to his ears. “Please. For me.”

Tetsu heaved a shivering breath, but Daiki refused to let him look away. Then, his soul seemed to harden, and he took Daiki’s hands in his hands, pulling them away from his face. “Can you get him? Put him away for good?”

There was absolutely no hesitation in Daiki’s promise. “Yes.”

Tetsu saw whatever he needed to see in Daiki’s eyes and nodded once. “Then call someone and have them pick up Tatsuya-san and Kazu-kun. We’ll need a wire if you have one. And please, Daiki-kun, lose the hat. It’s the number one giveaway that you’re a cop.”

“Seriously? I love my Knick cap.”

“I have yet to figure out why. They haven’t won in years.”

“Oh, shut up. I like rooting for the underdog, all right?”

Tetsu brushed his fingers across Daiki’s cheek. “You certainly do.”

A red-faced Daiki went to the bathroom with Sousuke and Wakamatsu, who placed the equipment as per Tetsu’s instruction. By the time they returned, Imayoshi was drinking what appeared to be a second beer while Daiki took a seat next to him. Behind the bar, Ryouta and Tetsu worked, forced smiles plastered upon their faces, but as soon as Daiki caught his eyes, Tetsu’s shifted in a natural albeit nervous one. 

He immediately came forward and propped his elbows upon the bar. “You look like the strong, loud type.”

Daiki blinked. “What—What are you doing?”

Tetsu reached out to skin the curve of Daiki’s face and looked at no one but Daiki, like Daiki was the only person and only thing worthy of his attention. His breathless whisper was his usual deadpan voice as if his actions were anything but normal. “You could at least act like you want me if we’re going to attract Hanamiya’s attention.”

“I do want you.”

“And that’s the problem. No one can tell. Here.” Tetsu grabbed Daiki’s hand and placed it under his chin, right where his face met his neck. “Move your fingertips along the lines.”

“Like this?”

“Perfect, if you’re checking for my pulse.”

Daiki’s hands smacked against the counter. “I can’t do this. I can’t—”

“Shh…Stop trying so hard.” Tetsu laughed and mixed a drink for himself before leaning over the bar, making sure his back was curved, so his ass was almost as high as his head. “Do you remember the first time we met?”

Daiki’s cheeks bloomed with red. “You mean, do I remember the night was I grabbed by Haizaki and you gave me a blowjob to save my life?”

“You have to admit. That was a unique first meeting.” Tetsu took of the sip of the drink before placing it down in front of Daiki. 

Daiki picked it up. “That is not what we’re telling our children.”

Tetsu’s laugh was a quiet gem that Daiki couldn’t hear in the middle of the booming club, but he saw the amusement light up Tetsu’s face. “Do you know what I remember most about that night?”

“No, but I’m going to assume it wasn’t me screwing up your vanilla milkshake order and getting you a chocolate one.”

“You learned quickly what to buy.”

“After you dumped it in my lap.”

“It just slipped.”

“Sure, it did.” 

Daiki was almost laughing now as a teasing grin found his face, but then Tetsu heaved out a tiny sigh. A serious look enveloped his pale features. “Kazu-kun hates to look out at the crowds. He doesn’t want to remember that we’re being watched when we perform. Tatsuya-san has long since stopped caring, but I used to continuously scan the crowds. I wasn’t sure what I was ever looking for until I spotted you that night.” Despite Daiki’s grimace, Tetsu began again with a fond tone. “You weren’t like the others. You weren’t watching for entertainment, and you—you didn’t want to watch. But you did or had to, and instead of succumbing to your carnal needs like others in the bar, you shared your strength with me. Maybe even a little bit of your dignity. Just enough for me to survive another night, and that’s why when we finished and you were gone, I went looking for you. I thought you must be a cop if you weren’t there to watch us, and if you were naïve enough to let me see your moral side, then you’d no doubt get into trouble. And you did.”

“Tetsu…” Daiki reached out to comb a wayward strand from Tetsu’s cheek and tuck it behind his ear. Tetsu leaned into the motion, combining their warmth. 

“I thought no one would ever accept us, let alone love us, but then I saw how Midorima-kun looks at Kazu-kun. It’s the same look Murasakibara-kun has when he’s with Tatsuya-san. It’s the same look you gave me that first night when I was with my brothers, and you’ve never stopped looking at me like that.” 

“And I never will,” Daiki needed to add.

Tetsu leaned across the bar and against Daiki’s lips, whispered a heartfelt, “Thank you.”

Daiki ravaged his lips then, a prolonged and erotic exploration. Despite his bosses, despite the hordes of onlookers, Daiki shoved his tongue past Tetsu’s lips and made sure his partner reciprocated before he started to caress Tetsu’s cheek with his knuckles. Even though he knew it was part of the plan, he wanted to take Tetsu so thoroughly, so tenderly, that he’d erase all other touches. He wanted to pamper Tetsu. He wanted to worship him, but at the moment, he had to settle for quick dry humping and some nipple-pinching through Tetsu’s thin shirt. 

They retired to a shadowed booth, seemingly two lustful people who’d drunk too much and wanted some alone time. Tetsu straddled his thighs and skimmed his one hand down Daiki’s chest, slipping under his T-shirt, while Daiki’s slipped up Tetsu’s back. 

Even if Daiki would never understand the true humiliation of preforming sexual acts in front of an audience, this simple show was enough to make his skin crawl and his body to shiver. Tetsu noticed and instantly lowered himself onto Daiki, pressing closer, shielding Daiki’s body with his own. 

“It will be alright, Daiki-kun,” Tetsu encouraged, framing Daiki’s cheeks in his hands. “Just focus on me. Think only of me.”

Daiki immediately calmed, losing himself in Tetsu’s large, bright eyes, and when they embraced again, the pace was slower but the touches were richer, grasps instead of swipes, followed by moans instead of grunts. Tetsu always knew how to soothe and reassure him, and Daiki only wanted to be able to do the same for Tetsu. 

So when a shadow fell over them, his hand went immediately to his gun. “Hm…looks like you two are enjoying yourselves.”

Tetsu ducked his head, hiding his face in the crook of Daiki’s neck as Daiki leveled the newcomer with a vicious glare. After all, he was half-hard with his boyfriend on his lap, and though in a very uncomfortable situation, it still did not help his mood. 

“Get lost, pervert. I don’t like people watching when my friend and I get things going.”

“Well, that ‘friend’ is actually my bartender, and if you want ‘get things going,’ you’re going to have to pay the club’s service fee.”

Tetsu’s cheek laid upon Daiki’s chest as he glanced sideways at the man with unfortunate eyebrows. “Hanamiya-sama, Haizaki-sama does not want me to do more than head—”

“Hush, brat. Can’t you see your new beau and Uncle Makoto are trying to make a deal?” Hanamiya slipped into couch opposite Daiki. “What are you looking for? A night, a week, a month? He doesn’t have the best stamina, but his specialties are second to none. You won’t receive a finer blowjob.”

Daiki’s hand fisted Tetsu’s shirt, and he only kept his gun in his holster thanks to Tetsu’s hands pressed upon his holster. “I want to taste the goods before I join the frequent fuckers program.”

Hanamiya’s eyes darkened. “So why don’t you start with a night? 242,000 yen. What do you say?”

Now Tetsu released his hand, and Daiki leveled his gun. “I say, you have the right to remain silent.” 

Tetsu played his part well, pulling back from Daiki as if burnt, and Daiki wished he could enjoy the look of complete shock and dismay on Hanamiya’s face. Instead, Daiki just felt anger shooting through his veins, and it would have been so very easy to pull the trigger. He wanted to shoot Haizaki, but he’d take Hanamiya by proxy. He just wanted to shoot a bastard tonight for the all the suffering Tetsu endured, but Hanamiya’s hands remained where Daiki could see him. Imayoshi and Wakamatsu were already coming, guns and badges drawn, and Sousuke stood behind Tetsu, gun pointed at the bodyworker as per their plan. 

“You want to shoot me, don’t you?” Hanamiya leered, his voice pitched just so Daiki—and Tetsu—could hear. “Go ahead. You’ll never get another chance. And no matter what you do, you’ll never get my boss, and pretty little things like the one on your lap are always going to line up to be fucked. They just beg for someone to take advantage of them.”

“You fucking bastard.”

“Time to get out of the booth and go to prison,” Imayoshi practically cooed. 

Hanamiya stayed where he was, his sick, twisted smile scarring Daiki. “Come on. Give into your temptation. That’s what all my clients do. They fight their natural urges, but they eventually give in. It’s your turn, _baka._ ”

Tetsu’s thighs suddenly squeezed Daiki’s, painfully so, and Daiki yelped, turning to look at Tetsu. Those crystal blue eyes broke the quasi-trance Hanamiya had put him in, and Daiki came back to himself. 

“Tetsu…? I—I—”

Sousuke stepped forward them, taking hold of Tetsu’s wrists and shackling them behind his back before lugging the comforting warmth of his lap. He felt cold and abandoned suddenly, left with Hanamiya who was sending him a quizzical look before he was tugged out by Wakamatsu and flattened upon the ground. It wasn’t enough. He still wanted to sink a few bullets into that sorry excuse for a human being, but then a sharp pain throbbed in his shin. 

Tetsu struggled against Sousuke’s hold. “Shameful. You should be reprimanded for your unconscionable actions.”

“Get him out of here, Yamazaki! And add ‘assaulting a police officer' to his list of infractions,” Wakamatsu ordered, but Hanamiya’s spell upon Daiki was completely broken now. 

Still, Daiki waited by Imayoshi and Wakamatsu to finish their procedure before helping to clear a path through the dance floor. The security guards let them through with bitter expressions but presented no physical obstructions. He took great pride in watching Wakamatsu force Hanamiya’s head down and into the back of the squad car before making his way to the other one. He bookended Tetsu with Sousuke, and as he leaned down to kiss Tetsu, he let out a yelp.

“Ow, Tetsu!” He rubbed his arm. “What the hell?”

“Daiki-kun is a dumbass. You can’t listen to Hanamiya-sama.”

Daiki trailed his fingers through Tetsu’s hair, then drew his head against Daiki’s shoulder. “He’s not one of your bosses anymore. Drop the sama.”

“Yes, Daiki-sama.”

“Why you—”

And this time, Tetsu silenced him with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Daiki and crew go after Haizaki.


	8. Dark Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki, Sousuke, and crew go after Haizaki. Things don't go as well as planned.

Taiga was waiting at the station with Kazunari and Tatsuya. He had been allowed access to the backrooms due to his position at the firehouse. A few captains knew him well, liked him just as much, and so when Kazunari and Tatsuya were placed in an interrogation room, he’d been allowed to join them. 

Sousuke led Tetsu into the room, Daiki not far behind, and when he shut the door, the handcuffs came off. Testu jumped immediately into the brothers’ open arms, muttering too low for Daiki to hear, but he heard the undeniably fond tone. Tatsuya ruffled his hair, and Kazunari kept one arm slung around Tetsu’s neck at all times, even when the three brothers dropped to the floor. The sergeants should have brought in more chairs, the asses. 

“How are they?” Daiki asked Taiga as Sousuke acted as a wall between the two groups. “Did you have any difficulties?”

“They were confused, uncertain. Tatsuya told me he’ll take the blame for the shooting if need be. Kazunari and Tetsu had nothing to do with it.”

“I doubt Kazunari took that well,” Sousuke grunted, crossing his arms. 

“About as well as Haru not being able to swim in the ocean during the winter months.”

They all grimaced. 

“So what does all this mean?” Taiga asked with a glance over at the trio on the ground, who seemed to chatting quickly among themselves. “Where does that leave them?”

Imayoshi came in moments later and rubbed his hands together in a thoughtful motion. “Well, well, well, we are causing quite the stir these days. We have the three of you in here and a well-known figure of the underworld next door. Let’s cause some controversy, shall we?”

It wasn’t surprising that Tatsuya was the first to talk. “And why have you brought us here? To arrest us for prostitution?”

“I could, but that’s an awful lot of paper work I would have delegate to Aomine. I doubt he even has the stamina for it.”

Daiki rolled his eyes, leaning against the side wall of the small confinement.

“It comes down to this, gentlemen,” Imayoshi continued after a beat. “Our endgame is your boss, Haizaki Shougo. We’re going to squeeze the insignificant asshole in the next room until we get something on him.”

“Hanamiya-san won’t talk,” Tetsu interjected. 

Imayoshi smirked, a smug expression that said he thought Tetsu was adorable child. “Now, now. Don’t insult us with your lack of faith. We are pretty good at what we do here.”

“Yeah, but so’s Haizaki-bastard.” Both Tetsu and Tatsuya laughed at the new honorific that Kazunari added. “He makes it pretty sure that no one ever talks about the business. Hanamiya-bastard is the same way.”

“How about you? Will you talk?”

Three sets of eyes shot wide and then expectantly, looked away. 

“You can’t believe we brought you here for the gourmet tea, though it is quite good,” Imayoshi pressed. “We need to get Haizaki tonight before he has time to run, regroup, or cover his tracks, which would mean getting rid of you three and probably those you associate with. If you are not ready to save yourselves, will you at least save them?”

Daiki thought there would be a period of contemplation, but Tetsu answered almost automatically. “I already told Daiki-kun I would do what needed to be done.” He glanced at Tatsuya and Kazunari, and both had high eyebrows and pale features. But then, they slowly thought of their own positions, most likely their own “regulars,” and without even a nod of acknowledgement, they conveyed their message to Tetsu. 

Tetsu turned to Imayoshi, bowing with the utmost respect. “Imayoshi-san, what do you ask of us?”

*^*^*

“You shouldn’t try so hard,” Hanamiya whined, leaning back in his seat as far as his handcuffs would allow. “Your genuine concern is giving me a headache.”

Sousuke began the interrogation while Daiki loomed in the back, looking formidable, hands dipped in his pockets, back slouched just so. Though he usually appeared aloof and cold during interrogations, today his pockets hid his shaking hands. He’d wanted to pull the trigger on Hanamiya, and if Testu hadn’t stopped him, he probably would have.

“This only ends one way,” Sousuke replied, feet crossed on the table, looking all carefree and arrogant. “You’re going to prison. There’s no change in that. Now, if you don’t help us, you’ll go to prison for a very, very long time, so long your own mother won’t remember your face. If you help us, you’ll still go to prison but not quite as long. Maybe a decade or two.”

“You’re no fun,” Hanamiya snorted before looking at Daiki with those hateful eyes. “I like you more. Let’s play.”

“You don’t want to play with him,” Sousuke snapped. “He’s our ace, and he doesn’t take prisoners. He destroys them.”

“Oh? Like I’ll do to his little kitten once I get out. I do love to mess up the pretty ones.”

Daiki felt the explosion of rage coursing through his veins, but he cooled it with a sick, sly smile. “Oh, I think you’ll be the one getting messed up. In a few hours, you’ll make bail, I’m sure. Your boss might even help you out, and then you won’t be our problem anymore.”

Hanamiya’s eyes narrowed, a dangerous glint alive in them. “What game are you playing?”

“Innuendo. You don’t have to tell us a thing. I just need your boss to think you did, and he’ll take care of you for us. And I know enough information and have a few well-placed informants in the underworld to make that happen.”

“Oh?” Hanamiya didn’t buy it, Daiki could see. “Impress me, baka.”

Though Daiki’s breath was stuck in his throat, he still managed to speak, and his constricted voice thankfully sounded growling instead of strangled. “The Kittens have one client together, and he’s a high level minister that frequents your club. I can spread it around that you told us who he is and when he meets the kittens.”

Hanamiya smirked, his face smoothing out. “You think getting that around will get me into trouble?” He let out a braying howl. “Oh, you truly are a baka. You have no idea what tonight was, do you?”

“A sting against you and Haizaki.”

“You are such an idiot. Oh, I wish I could keep you around for shits and giggles,” Hanamiya laughed, shaking his head as his chest rumbled. “Haizaki is at one of his appointment-only facilities in Shibuya. Very high end. Very exclusive. I’ll give you the address.”

Sousuke jerked his legs off the table and clipped his pen, but Daiki wasn’t fooled. “For what price?”

Hanamiya bared his teeth. “Just call me a Good Samaritan.”

Why did Daiki feel like he was making a deal with the devil?

He waited as Hanamiya gave out the instructions and then started to leave when the bastard called out, “Hey, Mr. Serious-Vice-Cop.” His smile was nothing short of sadistic. “You’ll come back and see me, won’t you? In about nine months to a year? We’ll play again then.”

Daiki forced a smile. “I’ll even bring you a cupcake but no sprinkles.” 

*^*^*

When Daiki returned to Tetsu and his brothers, he found Taiga sitting at the table, trying his best to appear on his cell phone and not listening to the brothers’ conversation. Tetsu, Kazunari, and Tatsuya sat in a circle, writing down their various clients, their places of work, everything they knew about Haizaki’s business. Wakamatsu hovered over their shoulders, highlighting important parts they needed to investigate. 

When he saw Daiki, he sent a questioning glance, and Daiki confirmed with a nod. They were a go. 

“Daiki-kun?” Kuroko stood, grabbing onto the front of his leather jacket to pull him close. “Is everything all right? You look pale.”

“We—I have to go do something. I’ll be back a little later.” He leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Tetsu’s lips, but Testu wouldn’t have it, wrapping his arm about Daiki’s neck and pulling him down for a soul-refreshing embrace. When they broke, Tetsu whispered against his lips, “Come back to me. Nights will be lonely without my profession or you.”

Daiki blinked but dropped his hands to Tetsu’s waist. “You really don’t know how to be romantic, do you?”

Tetsu’s eyes shifted with a mysterious glint. “I’ll buy you chocolate sauce and whip cream and not just to put on cupcakes.”

Daiki had to pull Tetsu closer, to hide the sudden bulge in his pants against Tetsu’s stomach, and Tetsu laughed, a beautifully sweet sound. 

“I’ll be back within the hour.”

“Come back sooner,” Tetsu whispered against his ear. 

Daiki knew he shouldn’t make promises he wouldn’t be able to keep, but this time, he couldn’t resist.

*^*^*

The department split into two teams, one with Imayoshi in the lead and the other with Sousuke. Daiki and Ryouta went with Sousuke, along with Sakurai and a few others, and they took the stairs to the penthouse of the downtown building. Of course, Imayoshi and his group took the elevators, the bastards. 

The set-up was like a large apartment complex with a hallway leading to one door, and they all converged upon it, ready to bust inside when it suddenly opened, revealing Haizaki in a robe with an open bottom, which showcased his very tight briefs. 

“Oh, Detectives. What an annoying intrusion, but please, come on in.” He pushed open the door to reveal quite a few woman, scantily clad and endowed, lounging on various pieces of furniture, many in suggestive positions. “We were just about to start the party.”

“Come back, Haizaki-sama…” one girl called, swiping a hand down her trembling assets.

Daiki fumed but kept his finger on the barrel of his gun, not the trigger. If he placed it on the trigger, he might have shot the bastard without a thought. 

Imayoshi, as if sensing his rage, put up a hand. “Hm. Tempting, but we have our only party we want to begin. Haizaki-sama, you are under arrest for racketeering, extortion, pandering, and—”

Imayoshi’s cell phone rang, shocking the entire group, and Haizaki crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the entry way. “I bet it’s for you. Oh, and just to clarify, we’re role-playing here. I’m not really their boss…” He thumbed back at the girls. 

“Keep an eye on him, Yamazaki,” Imayoshi ordered as he hit on his phone. 

Sousuke raised his gun, pointing it directly at Haizaki. “Understood, sir.”

“Not him. I meant Aomine. Wakamatsu, you’re on Haizaki.”

“Yes, sir.”

Daiki huffed, but that was all. He understood Imayoshi’s rationale, and part of him silently thanked his boss. No doubt, he wanted to be part of this bust, but it was a conflict of interest. And he wasn’t in control of all his emotions. 

“Y’know, I’m a pet person,” Haizaki sighed dramatically. “I have this really beautiful kitten with big blue eyes and a tail that just—”

Daiki snarled, but Sousuke effectively stepped between him and Haizaki. “You shut your mouth.”

“Touched a nerve, Detective?” Haizaki’s sickening sweet voice grated upon Daiki’s patience. “The kitten—I clothed it, fed it, put a leash on it, but it was never really content. Had this…rebellious streak I couldn’t break. I even got it some companions, but it only made it more determined not to be caged.”

Daiki tasted blood in his mouth from biting his cheek too hard. 

“Then it went out and got hurt one day. Poor thing. Pretty beaten up inside, so I pampered it. Let it wander away for a little bit, and I thought, like it always had, it would come back. But y’know, that stubborn little kitten went and was ensnared by one of those control people. I thought I had lost it forever.”

“You sadistic bastard.” Daiki growled out each word with more hatred than the one before it. “You knew about Tetsu and me.”

“I’m simply telling a story about a pet I own.” 

Daiki didn’t miss the present tense. 

“But y’know, that kitten still wore its collar, so the animal control people eventually realized it had an owner and returned to its rightful master.” A hand fell upon Haizaki’s heart. “I was so grateful, but I had to teach it a lesson, make sure it never left my side again. Sometimes, the only way to do that, is to use a firm hand. And maybe a few choice…accruements.”

Daiki felt detached, uncertain of what was happening, even as he lifted his gun, even as his finger moved toward the trigger, and he only blinked when he felt the sudden pain in his trigger finger and his back thrust against the wall. 

“Ow! Sousuke!”

“You can thank me later,” Sousuke muttered, his forearm flat across Daiki’s chest, keeping Daiki pinned against the wall. 

“Thank you? For breaking my trigger finger!”

“You’re welcome!”

“All right, boys and girls. Time to move out,” Imayoshi ordered as he pocketed his phone. 

“WHAT!” Daiki roared and failed to free himself from Sousuke. “Sargent, what are you—”

“It seems Haizaki-san here has been an informant for the Public Security Intelligence Agency. Some of his clients are high-end drug dealers, gun runners, and the like.”

Haizaki shrugged and didn’t try to stifle his yawn. “I’m a non-discriminatory pimp.”

Imayoshi stopped in front of Daiki but stared straight at Haizaki. Daiki only hoped Imayoshi had developed heat vision. “To the PSIA, prostitution is a low priority. As long as Haizaki doesn’t make too much noise, they leave his work alone and want us to do the same.”

“Y’know, I might know where a body might be stashed…” Haizaki rubbed his chin thoughtfully for effect. “These workers one time killed one of their clients, and they said it was in self-defense, but…I don’t know if I believe them. Maybe you want to know about—”

“Let’s move out, everyone.”

Daiki sputtered, “But Sargent!”

“I said we’re done!” Imayoshi now allowed Daiki to see the full extent of his anger, smoldering inside of him like a wildfire. “You can go back to being the ultimate sleaze, Haizaki. May one of your clients take pity on the rest of us. Let’s go, team, Aomine.”

Daiki blinked. That—That couldn’t be it. Haizaki shouldn’t be excused for his crimes, from the ones against Tetsu and his brothers, and how many others currently lived under his control? How could they let this scum go free?

Haizaki winked at Ryouta, who seemed just as distraught as Daiki. “I would have loved to have added you to the act, Kitty. A lovely, bright golden pedigree to go with my blue starlet. Hm. Can’t get a mating like that.”

Ryouta flipped him off before heading toward the elevator. Sousuke pushed Daiki along, forcing him was between Ryouta and Wakamatsu, as if knowing he was willing to throw away his career, the rest of his life, if it meant Testu would be safe. 

But none of them would let him. 

Haizaki allowed himself a bragging laugh. “Hey, _Daiki-kun._ You really shouldn’t take in strays. I hear they always leave you and return home.”

Daiki turned and immediately slammed into Wakamatsu and Sousuke. “Come on. One bullet. That’s all I’ll need. Just one.”

But they threw him into the elevator and against the back wall next to Ryouta. He couldn’t process anyone else’s grief, too overcome with his own, and he slammed his fist back, the force reverberating with a menacing echo. 

“That fucking bastard!”

“Literally,” Izuki, one of the patrols, replied. 

“Don’t start! Not today!”

A gentle hand covered his fist, squeezing pleadingly, and Daiki looked over to find Ryouta crying silently, though the tears glistened on his bright red cheeks. “I’m…sorry, Aominecchi. Please tell Kurokocchi I’m sorry, too.”

Daiki wasn’t sure he could find his voice, but somehow, it came to him. “It’s not your fault, Ryouta. You tried. We all tried.”

“But what—what are you going to tell Kurokocchi?” he blubbered. 

Daiki thumped his head against the elevator wall and closed his eyes. He had no idea.


	9. Borrowed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu reenters society; Daiki loves to pamper him. And...then angst...cuz...yeah.

Daiki wasn’t philosophical. He didn’t think deep thoughts or wonder why the moon only met the sun on certain days. Other than basketball, cheeseburgers, and shop talk, there really wasn’t anything going on his brain. Well, every seven seconds, he imagined Tetsu lying on their couch, naked save for a ring upon his fourth finger, cheeks flushed and lips glistening, body writhing with wanton abandon. But any red-blooded Japanese man—gay or not—would think of that image every seven seconds if they’d come home to it one day. 

But there were times, like this morning, when he believed of a higher power, whether it be fate or destiny or luck, as the complete loon Midorima would have him believe. There must be something out there for Tetsu’s cheek to be pillowed on Daiki’s stomach, his face radiating the morning light, or at least, that was how Daiki saw it. 

After all, Daiki didn’t have a lot to offer. He wasn’t the most romantic guy. He didn’t have a ton of wealth. He wasn’t sophisticated or funny or even mature. His routine pranking with Taiga and Sousuke proved that. (He still felt bad—only a little—that Tetsu had gotten in the middle that one time with the water balloons, but the guy looked adorable with sodden hair stuck to his cheeks and wet clothes showing off his assets. So Daiki didn’t regret it.) 

Okay, yes, Daiki had a rocking body. That, he had no problems flaunting, and he cherished the insatiable hunger in Tetsu’s eyes every time he tore off his shirt during their street ball games with Taiga and their friends. And maybe, just maybe, he did it on purpose at least once per game just to see those widened eyes and the unconscious swipe of Tetsu’s tongue along his bottom lip. 

But Daiki was a self-acknowledged (basketball) idiot, so he knew there was no other way he could get someone like Tetsu’s caliber in bed, let alone in his life, if not for some force in the universe. And he was damn grateful to it. 

Daiki blew out a gentle breath, fluttering Tetsu’s fluffy bangs gently. His partner shifted with a soft groan but settled again, a serene expression smoothing his features. 

He cherished the times when Tetsu slept soundly like this and Daiki kept vigil in order to banish the nightmares. Though he wished to spare Tetsu any pain and despair, sometimes the best he could do was notice when Tetsu withdrew into himself, trapped by the still raw scars Daiki couldn’t see. He would wrap an arm about Tetsu’s waist, ensconcing him in a warm embrace, and just wait until Tetsu came back to him. And he would. He always did. 

But today wasn’t a day for regret and sorrow. Daiki wouldn’t allow it to be, so when Tetsu finally awoke some time later, he found himself already smiling by the time those crystal eyes focused on him. 

Tetsu blinked and then tried to bite back the angelic yawn that eventually overtook his face. Then, he laid his head on Daiki’s stomach and graced him with a gentle smile. 

“How long have you been watching?”

“Hm…I don’t know. Couldn’t have been that long.”

“Daiki-kun needs a new hobby.”

“Please. Tetsu-watching is both an activity and the theme for my next scrapbook.”

Tetsu snorted. “Then perhaps I will need a new hobby. Daiki-kun stalking.”

Daiki’s eyebrows rose. “Oh? But when will you find the time between playing basketball, failing to cook, and trying to get the paint out of every shirt you and I own?”

“You forgot pillow-attacking,” which was all the warning Daiki received before a pillow slammed right into his face. 

Daiki countered with his own set, and the battle was fierce but short, Daiki easily caging Tetsu in his arms and pining him to the bed. As their breath slowed, the space between their lips closed, and Daiki thoroughly enjoyed the lazy Monday sex that left them both invigorated and boneless, with Tetsu all but passing out on top of him again. How Tetsu ever managed any stamina during his performances, Daiki neither knew nor cared to know, for he thoroughly enjoyed watching a sleepy Tetsu take a quick nap on his chest again. 

The months following the fall-out with Haizaki had been brutal emotionally, and Daiki still cringed remembering the devastated and utterly horrified faces of Tetsu, Kazunari, and Tatsuya when the party returned that night from trying to arrest Haizaki. 

Daiki would say he “chickened” out in breaking the news about Haizaki government ties, but in all fairness, Imayoshi took his responsibility as sergeant and lead investigator in this sting seriously. So when they returned to the station, he entered the interrogation room first, and Daiki followed.

Unlike the others’ expression, Tetsu’s was almost non-existent as Imayoshi explained the situation, but Daiki knew it was most terrified expression he would ever make. Rounded eyes, slightly open mouth, the pallor of his skin—Tetsu shut his eyes and balled his fists. 

“But…but what about everyone there? You—You just can’t leave them in Haizaki-san’s employ.”

Imayoshi sighed. “I wish I had a better answer for you, Kuroko-kun, but…it’s out of our hands now. I’m forbidden to go after him again unless he becomes an issue of national security.”

Tatsuya put a hand on Testu’s shoulder before drawing his tearstained face into his chest. Daiki wanted to feel jealous, but now, he only felt empty, distraught. Instead of saving his boyfriend, he’d put him directly into harm’s way. Not only would Haizaki know—or soon would know—that Tetsu betrayed him and that Testu lived with a vice cop. 

Eventually, Kazunari took a step forward, folding his fingers with Tetsu’s. “So…what happens now? Are you going to arrest us?”

Daiki stiffened. He hadn’t thought about that. They had all admitted to being bodyworkers, complete with detailed, written accounts. Clients, dates, locations. Conversations and transactions. The case against them would be solid and without doubt. 

“I thought about it, but then my conscience kicked in and told me not to.” Imayoshi stuffed his hands inside his pockets and shrugged. “Considering we’ve all but made you targets of your boss, I’d say you were the ones who came out with a worse deal here. So...you’re free now, for better or for worse. Rebuild your lives and enjoy what you can.”

Instead of embracing Imayoshi’s request, Tetsu first huddled in their apartment, frightened and uncertain about his future, and Daiki hadn’t known how to reassure him. More than once he’d come home to find Tetsu in his closet, hidden among the shadows and clothes, muttering about a sound at the door or window. Daiki had offered to move, but the truth was—it would be easy for someone like Haizaki to find him, Kazunari, and Tatsuya with his connections. 

It had been Satsuki who finally helped to ease Tetsu back into society. She came over one morning and offered Tetsu a shift at the preschool. 

“It’s completely safe,” she spouted after Tetsu voiced his concern for the children’s wellbeing. “Your former boss won’t dare to attack you among all the kids. The PSIA won’t stand for such brutality.”

She then refused to leave, practically squeezing the life from Tetsu before he finally agreed to the aid job. 

Every morning, Daiki walked him to work, and every afternoon, Daiki walked him home. Eventually, Tetsu’s love of his job turned into a passion, one that spurred, “I want to take courses at a university. I don’t want to ‘aid.’ I want to ‘teach.’”

With courses at night on certain days and work at the school during the day, Tetsu slowly began a normal life. Then, one morning, Daiki woke up alone in a bed with a note and a bento on the counter. Tetsu had gone off to work, taking control of his life again and forging ahead, despite the fear of retaliation, but still, Daiki picked him up from school that day with a celebratory cupcake from Murasakibara’s bakery.

He shrugged. “Just seemed like a day for sprinkles.” 

But that day was the one that Daiki knew Tetsu would be alright. He’d fought his own fears and won, and Daiki couldn’t have prouder…or more relieved. 

Daiki liked to feel needed and liked to pamper Tetsu, as if in some way it could make up for all the hardships Tetsu endured, so when this specific day came around, he decided to indulge. Knowing Tetsu didn’t have to be at school until mid-afternoon and he at the precinct until the next night, he simply lounged around in their perfect sanctuary, his fingertips drawing circles on Tetsu’s silky skin.

Early afternoon came all-too-soon, and they ventured outside into the summer’s sweltering embrace. Daiki trailed his hands down Tetsu’s slick arm before finding the warm tips of Tetsu’s fingers. Entwined them, he drew Tetsu’s hand up for a quick kiss and knew the slight rosy color of Tetsu’s cheeks wasn’t just from the late July heat. 

“You’ll have to be more careful this week,” Tetsu said, squeezing his hand a little tighter. “The criminals are more aggressive during heat waves.”

“You sound like my boss,” Daiki grumbled, “and Sousuke has my back. You know how he hates paperwork.”

“Almost as much as you hate doing the dishes.”

“Oi! I did them yesterday, didn’t I?”

“Only after I gave some encouragement.”

Daiki simultaneously cursed and enjoyed Tetsu’s soft amusement. “I didn’t understand half of what you said, y’know.”

“And yet you rushed to the sink.”

“I walked briskly, all right? And…”

Tetsu’s made the pageantry of leaning over, even putting a hand to his hear. “I apologize, Daiki-kun, but I did not quite get that.”

“And your encouragement always feels ridiculously good, okay? I’m pretty sure most of what we did last night was illegal, and even this morning was…relaxing, comfortable.”

Despite the heat, Tetsu leaned against Daiki, tucking his head against Daiki’s taller shoulder. “Is that what we are now? Comfortable?”

“I wasn’t last night,” Daiki laughed, but Tetsu was looking up at him with those striking eyes. They were the color of the sky on a winter’s morning and never failed to take Daiki’s breath away. “What is this? The where-are-we talk? We had it four months ago, in front of our families. You might remember it? I liked it, so I put a ring on it. There’s nothing more to say. ”

“But…Daiki-kun, are you sure—”

“Oh, stop thinking already, will you? You make my head hurt.” He ruffled Tetsu’s damp hair—from his earlier shower or the heat, Daiki wasn’t quite sure—before giving his own sideways glance. “You’re not…mad at me, are you? You’ve never really said, y’know? I know you didn’t particularly like your job, but I did, y’know…”

“…practically ruin my life?” Tetsu sounded more amused than angry, so Daiki let out a tiny sigh. 

“I was going to say, ‘save your stupid ass from a life of peddling it,’ but sure. We can use your phrasing.” 

Tetsu was quiet for a long minute, and they reached the white fence before the school’s tiny yard. Along it, the colored characters and flowers seemed to mock Daiki, who waited with baited breath for his husband’s reply. But the air was completely stolen when Tetsu finally turned to him, a look of indulgent affection upon his face. 

He cradled Daiki’s cheek. “Daiki-kun can be an idiot sometimes—”

“Oi!”

“—but he loves with all his heart.” Tetsu then pressed up on this toes to give Daiki a chaste kiss—“nothing below the chin in front of the kids”—and opened the fence to head inside the brick building. His head was tilted, eyes wandering over the empty play area that was usually bustling with activity, and then he stopped and craned his neck in a deliberately slow move to lock eyes with Daiki. 

“Why are you following me into work?”

“I like walking you to the door.”

“You hate walking me to the door. The children scream, ‘Cop Daiki!’ and pile on top of you.”

“It’s adorable.”

“Then why do you call them ‘mini-Godzillas’ and try to escape?”

“Because I don’t like paint in every article of clothing, Tetsu! Now will you just go to the door, already? Geez…you’re like a five year old with all your questions.”

Tetsu gave him one of those silent, agreeable grins and opened the door to the school’s entry way. The secretary greeted them with kind smiles and a wink for Daiki, once Tetsu passed, and Daiki quickly texted Taiga to get his phone ready for pictures. When Tetsu exited the faculty room with his apron in place, Daiki rushed behind him, startling Tetsu who didn’t see the sign, the balloons, and of course, his students and friends, until they shouted, “Happy Birthday, Sensei!” 

Tetsu jumped for the second time in a matter of moments and swiveled toward the school’s main room, a look of complete surprise upon his face. Daiki wore one of smug satisfaction, especially when Taiga snapped a few pictures for that aforementioned scrapbook. 

Tetsu groped Daiki’s arm until Daiki took his, helping to keep Tetsu upright. “But…it’s not my birthday.”

“Well, it’s your unbirthday,” Daiki said as the children stampeded toward them, “and since we couldn’t celebrate your real birthday because of…well, everything, I figured we should now.”

Tetsu’s smile was so tender and touched, that Daiki’s heart felt like it actually melted, but then the children tugged Tetsu to the ground and piled on top of him for a birthday smoosh fest. 

Daiki scrunched down in one of the tiny seats as Tetsu finally emerged from the group, huddling on the floor with the children. Satsuki helped to situate the children and get them their presents. Apparently, various projects this term had been dedicated to Sensei’s party, so some children handed Tetsu handmade soap. Others handed Tetsu macaroni art, and others made pictures oftheir favorite activities. By the end of the present presentation, an adorable swipe of paint adorned Tetsu’s cheek. Where it came from, no one knew. 

Murasakibara trolled the snack table where cookies, potato chips, and other goodies were out for visitors and the children to eat, and Tatsuya huddled next to him, easily helping him to a few choice delights before steering him back toward the group. The completely vanilla cake, one of Murasakibara’s masterpieces with an abundance of sprinkles, lured almost every eye in the room, perfectly presented in the center of the snack table. 

Kazunari and Midorima sipped punch and made small talk with Nagisa, who also worked at the school, and Makoto, who worked with Taiga at the fire station and lived with Sousuke. Taiga and Sousuke took pictures and helped to collect the presents, and Daiki tried to ignore Taiga’s lingering hand on Satsuki’s lower back. Ryouta joined a little later, tackling Kuroko with a loud wail. 

“With Nagisa and Ryouta in the same room, I hope the universe doesn’t implode,” Sousuke laughed. 

Daiki agreed. 

After singing, cake, and a few activities—thank God with no paint—the adult partygoers retired to a long table at a nearby bar where Haru worked in the kitchen. They received dish after dish of mackerel and other specialty seafood delights, and of course, gourmet vanilla milkshakes.

“With an added ingredient,” Rin, the bartender and Sousuke’s best friend, served with a leering grin. “Tequila!”

And then things got pretty warm and hazy after that because Rin and his tending partner Rei made damn good milkshakes, but Daiki later would vaguely remember a quite embarrassing conversation between Tetsu, Tatsuya, and Kazunari. 

“On every countertop of the bakery.” Tatsuya wasn’t even blushing. “I didn’t think I would like running the business side, but there are amazing perks.”

“Like whip cream?” Kazunari giggled, knocking his shoulder against Tatsuya’s. 

Tatsuya just took a long swig, then replied with a too cheeky grin, “I get all the whip cream I want….where I want it.”

Tetsu slipped loudly on his milkshake. Daiki wanted to all but die from embarrassment, but Murasakibara was unfazed, especially when Tatsuya pulled over what was left of the appetizers and then swiped a bit of grease off his lover’s cheek.

“Isn’t that against health regulations?” Sousuke blurted. “Doing it on the countertops, I mean.”

“Then I guess we shouldn’t do it on the tables at the clinic, eh, Shin-chan?” 

“Kazu!” Midorima’s cheeks were burning, but then again, most of the partygoers were sporting some sort of a blush.

He pushed up his glasses, even as Kazunari tried to placate him with gentle strokes of the hair at the base of Midorima’s neck. “No need to be embarrassed. Many doctors bang their nurses.”

Daiki almost thought he was going to have to arrest Midorima for killing Kazunari, but Midorima’s face smoothed when Kazunari snuggled close to him, laying his head on Midorima’s shoulder. 

“Well, you’re not a nurse yet.” Midorima’s long, bandaged fingers stroked the top of Kazurani’s crown, and it was no doubt a possessive, if not affectionate, motion, one that almost forced a sigh from his lover. “You are my medical orderly at the moment.”

“That could sound even more kinky.”

“It doesn’t,” Tetsu assured him.

“You suck the fun out of everything, Tetsuya.”

Daiki couldn’t help himself, and he swallowed a swig of his beer quickly to answer, “No, he doesn’t.”

“But Kazunari sometimes wears my white coat,” Midorima seemed to offer as consolation, despite his flushed cheeks, and resituated his glasses upon the bridge of his nose. “And sometimes, only that.”

“What about you, Tetsuya?” Tatsuya shoved his straw into a fresh spiked milkshake. “Do you ever role play with Detective Aomine here?”

“Hey, now wait a minute—!”

“Shh…” Tetsu put a finger upon Daiki’s lips and offered him a saucy grin before turning to Tatsuya. “When we role play, Daiki has been very, _very_ bad, and Officer Kuroko must teach him a lesson.”

All eyes upon them widened immediately, some shocked, some quite horrified, and mercifully, Daiki’s motor functions returned from their sudden abandonment. “That-That doesn’t happen, you dumbasses! I can’t _believe_ you believe him. All he does is ask me to see my gun, and I show it to him. And then he’s disappointed because I didn’t take off my pants.”

Blank stares still greeted him until Taiga finally took pity on him and leaned back with his beer. “Yeah, that sounds about right. You are an idiot. I could totally see you doing that.”

“Hey, who are you calling ‘idiot,’ idiot!”

The verbal jabs became louder and louder, and separate conversations broke off until a piercing whistle silenced everyone. The entire party turned to the three male police officers in the corner, who appeared to be wearing very tight suits, and Daiki wasn’t sure how he was still breathing with the sudden pain in his chest. 

He stole Tetsu’s spiked milkshake and slurped it down. 

The lead police officer panned the room, his dark sunglasses falling to the bridge of his nose. “Hey! It’s getting too rowdy in here. Don’t make us…” All three tugged off their pants instantly to reveal tight black briefs and sculpted thighs. “…join your party!”

It was easy to find who called the strippers. Nagisa was the only one at the table clapping along and laughing hysterically. He was also one of their few friends who didn’t know about Tetsu and his brothers’ former lives. Daiki could practically feel Sousuke and Taiga’s eyes upon him, wondering what he would do—not just to Nagisa but also the strippers. He should force the strippers to leave, right? But even so, the festive mood had been broken, and now all his hard work and planning and damn secret-keeping were for nothing. Maybe _he_ would be arrested for killing Nagisa, the dumbass. 

But then Tetsu laughed. 

It was soft and lyrical, but intensely gratifying, even if Daiki wasn’t the one who caused it. He heard Tetsu’s laugh so infrequently, like it was trapped inside his heart and was only allowed out for special occasions. And it was infectious. Kazurani’s loud laughter almost drowned out Tatsuya’s soft chuckles before Sousuke, Taiga, and even Satsuki all erupted, and the joyous ambiance returned, burning even brighter.

The party dissolved late in the evening, and Daiki and Tetsu walked in comfortable silence back to their apartment. As they passed a vacant playground, Tetsu detoured inside and pushed Daiki onto a swing before straddling his lap, his legs dangling over the back. He then took Daiki’s mouth in a crushing embrace, nibbling on his lips before Daiki opened to give him entry. And he did, moaning as Tetsu began to pump his legs, fueling the already deep desire that burned in Daiki’s belly. Their already half-hard groins slid against each other as they continued their long embrace, slowly swinging back and forth on the innocent setting. 

His hand slid up to cup Tetsu’s cheek, and when they broke, they just stared into each other’s eyes, neither wanting to pull away as their souls were bared once more. The look of pure joy on Tetsu’s face was so rare, just like his precious laughter, that Daiki wanted to hoard them both just for himself. So he shifted to wrap his arms about Tetsu’s waist to hold him close and just keep him that way for however long Tetsu would let him. 

Tetsu, in turn, smiled and brushed his fingertips across Daiki’s jawline and down his throat. “Why?” It was the only word he spoke, but Daiki heard all the heavy questions in it. _Why did you plan this day for me? Why did you save me? Why do you love me? Why did you choose me?_

Daiki at first just smiled, and when Tetsu unconsciously followed suit with the private grin he saved only for Daiki, Daiki stole it with a kiss. 

“That,” he breathed against Tetsu’s lips. “Right there. That’s why.”

The depth of Tetsu’s eyes had no limit, and their shared warmth when Tetsu pressed his forehead against Daiki’s was immensely soothing and gratifying. The swing eventually stopped its gentle swaying, and they simply hung, sheltered in each other’s arms. 

There was something about being with Tetsu that gave Daiki a feeling no other could create. He felt warm and safe in Tetsu’s embrace, like the world couldn’t touch him, and even if it did, it wouldn’t matter. All he needed was Tetsu’s soft, indulgent grin, and Daiki would be all right. 

And Daiki hoped he made Tetsu feel the same way. 

He thought he had, even a little, when Tetsu’s eyes drifted shut, and he whispered, “Thank you, Dai-kun.”

Daiki shifted, so his head rested on Tetsu’s elevated chest and Tetsu’s cheek rested on his head. Daiki wasn’t sure how long, but they stayed there well into the night, graced by the moon and whatever higher power liked Daiki best. 

*^*^*

Every night, Daiki looked forward to coming home and finding Tetsu waiting for him on the couch, studying for an exam or finishing a paper, or sometimes even passed out, wearing one of Daiki’s high school jerseys that just looked absolutely adorable upon him. He cherished shared lunches and quick calls. Before a bust, he always texted Tetsu, just to make sure his husband knew he loved him, and Tetsu always invigorated him with the reply, “When you come tonight, I’ll wear the apron and only the apron.” 

During one particularly hard case, Tetsu actually sent him a picture. 

Of course, Daiki replied, “Please don’t cook. I almost died the time you tried to make miso soup.”

It came a ritual of sorts, one Daiki came to rely on, but today’s bust was nothing special. Ryouta had discovered immoral—and more importantly to them, illegal—practices in a traditional restaurant in Asakusa, so the crew headed out. Daiki drove, and Sousuke texted for him. He then heard a distressed grunt before Sousuke held up his phone to show Daiki Tetsu’s response when they stopped at a light. 

“Ah, I didn’t need to see this much of your husband again.” 

Daiki snorted, but Tetsu was incredible, this time wearing nothing but Daiki’s jersey he liked to lounge in, the one that swam on him but made him look absolutely delectable. It never ceased to get Daiki going, and in the picture, Tetsu lifted the bottom hem just high enough to show the curve of his balls.

Daiki quickly texted back with a bursting smile, _That’s not an apron._

But he thought nothing of it, really. He wasn’t superstitious or cared about his horoscope, though that freak Shin did text him that morning and tell him Virgo was the least lucky of the signs today. But Daiki only cared that Sousuke was next to them, they had a solid case against a human trafficker, and the fucking bastard was going to go away for a long, long time, where he couldn’t harm anyone. 

But when Daiki awoke, handcuffed to a chair with warm liquid dribbling down his forehead and cheek, he started to think there might be something to all this luck and fate shit, especially when a terrifyingly familiar laugh cut through his pain-filled haze.

“Ooh, he really does like to put on a show, doesn’t he?” 

Daiki cracked one of his eyes open, then the other, though he couldn’t open them wider than narrowed slits. Shadows blanketed the room, but the low light overhead illuminated the reclining Haizaki, who leaned back on a white sectional couch, scrolling through something on Daiki’s phone. 

A perverted smile crossed his feature, all twisted and malevolent, and then he leaned forward as if to share a secret between friends. 

“Great catalog you have here. I especially like the one with Tetsu-chan in the jersey. He’s just begging to be fucked, and I can’t wait to do it.”


	10. The Stray Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haizaki "kills" Daiki with one word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubious consent

Sousuke had been the one to detect something was wrong. Sitting in the zashiki section of the traditional restaurant, they’d been approached by one of the owners, asking if they required other services. Ryouta, who had been waiting for their drink order by the bar, disappeared into the back for their dishes but didn’t return. Ryou and Wakamatsu hadn’t been approached, so they finished their meals and headed out to back up when called. There were no other patrons in the restaurant. Vice preferred it that way, but for some reason—

“This just seems wrong,” Sousuke muttered to Daiki as the owner led them to the back room where they were to be met by two boys.

The room was plain with a few beds and the necessary supplies, like lube and condoms, on various shelves. There wasn’t much else, except Ryouta passed out on the bed like he’d been drugged.

Daiki dashed to his side instantly, muttering a curse and pressing two fingers to this neck. He breathed a sigh of relief when two steady beats met his fingers, then looked up at Sousuke, who already had his weapon ready, but Daiki gasped at the gun trained on Sousuke from behind. The owner didn’t pull it, though, and only knocked Sousuke to the ground with a swift blow to the back of the head. 

He then pointed his gun directly at Daiki. “You. Up. You’ve been invited to a private party.”

Of course, Daiki received the same invitation Sousuke had, but his bound and gagged partner remained unconscious a few feet away from the chair Daiki now occupied. Thankfully, Sousuke looked to be in one piece. Ryouta, too, seemed worse for wear, but alive, breathing, and still put together. He was awake and met Daiki’s gaze with a fury Daiki had seen in Ryouta once—when he’d told the story about Tetsu’s violation. 

They weren’t the only people invited to the party. Massive bodyguards surrounded the immediate area, blocking the windows and doors, and in the shadowed space, which Daiki realized to be Haizaki’s living room, cuddled two very familiar kittens—Black and Gray— upon a white sectional couch next to Haizaki. 

Daiki couldn’t stop the broken whisper that slipped past his numb lips. “Tatsuya? Kazu? What the fuck happened to you guys?” 

They were dressed how Daiki remembered first seeing them—in ears, tails, and barely-there briefs, their limbs and bodies entwined like real kittens. Kazunari’s head rested on Tatsuya’s back, while Tatsuya laid across Kazunari’s thighs. Every so often, they’d rub each other with their cheeks and heads. They even licked and scratched, reassuring each other of their presence in this hellhole. 

When Daiki called them, neither kitten seemed to acknowledge his existence, though Tatsuya winced for a brief moment before laying his head back on the couch near Haizaki’s lap. Daiki had serious doubts that Kazunari even knew he was there, his eyes shut with a steady stream dribbling down his cheeks. They were silent, hopeless tears, and the nausea hit Daiki harder than the gun that brought him there. 

“You see, Detective Aomine?” Haizaki’s sadistic voice slithered into his ears, “I told you it was only a matter of time before my strays came crawling back to me.” 

To prove his point, Haizaki raised his well-manicured hand—he kept himself in perfect condition—and Tatsuya obliged, first rubbing his fluffy mop against the palm before licking Haizaki’s fingertips with tiny, cat-like swipes of his tongue. Haizaki beckoned with his pseudo-elegant hand, and Tatsuya crossed Haizaki’s lap, resting comfortably before Kazunari came to drape across the back of Haizaki’s couch, his legs brushing against his owner’s shoulders. 

“You sadistic asshole!” Daiki could hardly believe this was what had become of Tatsuya, the six-foot quiet businessman who went toe-to-toe with the monster Atsushi over anything—from his horrible snacking to his unruly hair—and Kazunari, who could simultaneously make Shinatrou blush in embarrassment and frustration with a simple utterance. How had Haizaki reduced them to nothing more than obedient housepets?

Daiki snarled as much—or so he thought. It sounded like he chewed glass and spat out his teeth instead of words. 

Haizaki laughed at his rage, running a callously gentle hand through Tatsuya’s mane while brushing a knuckle along Kazunari’s shimmering cheek. “It wasn’t too difficult, Detective Aomine. You just have to know how to motivate someone. For Tatsuya here…” He scratched the top of Black’s head. “It was his adorably large baker. Oh, he gave some of my men broken bones and more than a few concussions, but in the end, a few well-placed hits and the threat of baking him in one of his ovens brought Tatsuya back to my knee. As for Kazunari.” He rubbed his own face against Gray’s cheek. “The doctor might be in surgery right now. I’m sure he’ll need bandages on more than just his fingers tonight, but he’ll live, thanks to Kazunari’s obedience.”

Daiki shook his head, flexing his wrists to see if he could get any slack, but the bindings were too tight, bleeding him quickly. “You fucking bastard. I’ll kill you.”

“All you need is one bullet.” Haizaki made a rude noise. “And do you know what I need to kill you, Detective Aomine? One word.” 

Daiki wasn’t sure if it was the vindictive edge in Haizaki’s glaciered eyes, the deliberate way his hand rose into the air, or that sharp smile that stabbed Daiki’s heart and twisted, but Daiki knew Haizaki wasn’t lying. 

And when Haizaki spoke again, he indeed made good on his promise. 

“Come.”

Daiki turned toward the front door of the penthouse, which had opened at some time during their conversation, and in the slither of soft light from the hallway, Daiki’s heart stopped. 

He hardly recognized his own voice when he rasped, “ _Tetsu_ …”

Tetsu heaved silent breaths, though Daiki wasn’t sure if that was because he was uneasy or if he had run there. He wasn’t dressed like the other kittens, still bathed in Daiki’s high school jersey and a pair of relaxed-fit jeans with a form-fitting jacket. His usually impassive mask had returned, but Daiki saw the utter desolation in his rounded eyes. 

And whether Tetsu couldn’t—or wouldn’t—Daiki wasn’t sure, but his heart bled all over again when Tetsu refused to acknowledge him. Tetsu kept his own frigid gaze locked on Haizaki, as if under some sort of spell, and as he slowly crossed the distance between them, he shed his jacket and dignity, falling to his knees between Haizaki’s open thighs.

“Tetsu,” Daiki breathed. Bile burned up his throat, and he wrung his wrists, trying to free himself from the unrelenting bounds. “God, Tetsu, listen to me, will you? Don’t-don’t do this…”

Knowing what Tetsu did for a living was one thing. Watching him do it had been another, but witnessing his husband going down on a merciless bastard to save _him_ was something else entirely. 

“Don’t…Tetsu,” he begged, hating the tears that stung his eyes, and when Haizaki’s fingers buried themselves in Tetsu’s soft mop, a white-hot rage flamed in his gut. Fresh blood wet his wrists, but adrenaline kept the pain at bay. “Don’t you dare touch him, bastard! I’ll fucking rip your heart out, you fucking asshole. I don’t give a damn about some government shit you have going. There won’t be a rock you’ll be able to hide underneath. You hear me! You fucking hear me!”

But Tetsu worked mindlessly, opening Haizaki’s fly and taking the already half-hard cock into his hands. Daiki couldn’t see the entire scenario from his position behind Tetsu, but he knew the moment Tetsu took Haizaki into his mouth from the familiar slick sounds and the absolute pleasure on Haizaki’s face. 

It drained the fight from Daiki almost instantly, leaving him cold and empty inside. His mouth fell slack, and he heard but didn’t register the angered tears of Ryouta to his side. An intense pain struck his chest, his breaths coming fast and shallow, as the tears finally stained his own cheeks. 

“Tetsu…” Daiki leaned forward, wanting to touch, wanting to hold, wanting to comfort, but mercilessly held just out of reach, all he could do was cry. “ _I’m sorry…_ ”

Tetsu froze, his first acknowledgement of Daiki, but before he could do anything, Haizaki directed Tetsu back down to his cock. 

When Haizaki finally came, Tetsu barely flinched and didn’t pull away. Haizkai did, however, just enough to spray Tetsu directly in the face with his seed. He then collapsed back onto the couch, head resting on Kazunari’s stomach, his chest heaving and a cruelly pleased expression warping his face. His eyes lit upon Daiki, burning with a vicious heat. 

“Well, someone was hungry, wasn’t he?” Haizaki ruffled Tetsu’s limp locks before accepting service from Tatsuya, who licked him clean before washing him down with a wet cloth. Within a few moments, Haizaki was pristine and polished again, looking refreshed with a heartless smile that Daiki wanted nothing more than to tear from his face. 

Haizaki petted the despondent Tetsu on the head and walked past him. Daiki fumed, breath scraping through his teeth in a growl. Kazunari and Tatsuya crawled down from their places to cleanse and comfort Tetsu, who just stared blankly at where Haizaki once sat. 

Once Haizaki stopped in front of Daiki, leering like the asshole he was, Daiki finally managed to tear his eyes away from Tetsu. “Why now? For your own sadistic pleasure? Are you that much of a fucking pervert? You get off on shit like this?”

Haizaki’s laugh pinged all Daiki’s nerves before Haizaki struck, the force so hard that it knocked Daiki and the chair to the ground. The impact jammed his shoulder, causing him to grunt, but he wouldn’t give the bastard the satisfaction of a pained shout. Of course, his resolve kept getting harder and harder not to let go when Haizaki kicked him in the stomach once, twice, and then aimed for his head, just to see Daiki flinch. 

Sousuke must have been awake because Daiki belatedly registered the growled shout. His partner hadn’t been gagged like Ryouta. 

The cool marble of the floor felt good against Daiki’s throbbing body, but then Haizaki crouched down and jerked Daiki’s head up by his hair. “You thought I would let this go? Did you really think I wouldn’t notice you and that bastard Imayoshi investigating my business?”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I haven’t touched your shit,” Daiki wheezed. 

“I’m not talking to you,” Haizaki snarled and whipped around to look at Tetsu, who still knelt with his back to Haizaki. “I let you go. You had to know that.”

Tetsu’s head ducked even further under his shoulders. “Yes,” he whispered, broken. 

“Even after you set up Hanamiya, even after you tried to nail me with this asshole, I let you go, Tetsu-chan. I let your _brothers_ go. Do you know why?”

Haizaki dropped Daiki’s head then, the force so quick it slammed him against the marble, and Daiki winced. Through the sudden tears, he still threatened, “Don’t you dare touch him,” but it was weak and without merit. 

Haizaki ignored him, fisting his hand in the front of Tetsu’s shirt and jerking him to his feet. “Cause I felt sorry for you, Tetsu-chan. I felt sorry for you in high school with that bastard father of yours, and I took care of him for you, didn’t I?”

“I asked you not to.”

“But I did. I always take care of you, like I did on the court. Like I did in school. Like I did before you went to this bastard.” Haizaki’s fist shook so fiercely that it shook Tetsu, and for the first time, Daiki saw something foreign in Haizaki’s eyes. Was it fear? Regret? “Like I did with that bastard who used you. I found him and tortured his ass until there was nothing left of it, but—I didn’t stop him. I didn’t know that he’d…so I let you go, and this is how you repay me? You work with that bastard Imayoshi to get me. What the fuck, Tetsuya!”

Tetsu raised his head, shocking Daiki with the amount of strength still in those bright eyes. “You took a piece of my soul, and I couldn’t let you take anyone else’s.”

“You wanted to pay me, and you had nothing else but your body. And that’s my fault?” 

“No. I share the blame and paid for it night after night, but Tatsuya, you took him from America and brought him here with the promise to reunite him with his mother, and you didn’t. You lured Kazu-kun with the promise of stability and freedom, and he lost both. I couldn’t—I wouldn’t allow you to maim anyone else.” 

“Really? Are you sure about that?” He thrust Tetsu back to his knees before storming toward Ryouta with dark promise in his eyes. To his credit, Ryouta didn’t flinch, didn’t even curb the searing gaze that he threatened to burn Haizaki with one touch. “I could add a fourth kitten to the act, help make up all the money you cost me this last year. What do you say, kitten?” He knelt on one knee and brushed a knuckle across Ryouta’s cheek, now forcing a violent shiver through his body. “How’d you like to join the litter?”

Ryouta’s eyes continued to burn, so fiercely that Haizaki actually retracted his hand as if bitten by a feral cheetah. “Hm. I like you, Ryouta. You’re a kitten with claws and sharp teeth, and though I’d love to break you, I don’t think you’d stay broken. And then I’d have to put you down. Killing a cop is generally more trouble than it’s worth, and I won’t gain anything from it.”

When Haizaki stood, he snapped his fingers, and the bodyguard sprang to action, righting Daiki’s chair and heaving both Ryouta and Sousuke to their feet. Daiki grunted and hissed as the bodyguards loosened his bindings and then held him before Haizaki, who assessed him with one, belligerent glance. 

“You’re obviously stupid if we keep having this discussion, so let me say it in terms even you can understand.” The spit in Daiki’s eyes hardly stung as harshly as the tears. “You stay away from my kittens. If I even hear that you’ve thought about any one of them, I will find you, and I will end you, cop or not.”

“If you touch him again,” Tetsu started lowly, an edge of menace to his emotionless voice, “I will bite off every cock you put in front of my mouth.”

Haizaki whirled toward him with a wild fury that silenced Tetsu immediately. “You think you have a say in anything, Tetsu-chan? You should be happy if you’re able to walk in the mornings from now on. You got me? You had your time away, and you blew it. All you’re going to know now are my bed and my cock, and the collar that is never going to come off.” 

“No!” Daiki was already lashing out, but in his weakened state, the bodyguards easily held him back. He fought against their hold until one of them punched him in the stomach, causing him to double-over. 

“I’m serious, Aomine.” He jerked Daiki’s head up again, allowing him to the brief pleasure of seeing Tetsu in his jersey once more. “Take a good look at him. Go ahead,” he offered in a tempting whisper. “Undress him with your eyes if you want, but this is the last time you will ever see him.”

Daiki felt his heart plummet, “Tetsu…” he pleaded, beckoned. 

Tetsu’s eyes shimmered even in the shadows. Both his hands were held, one by Tatsuya and one by Kazunari, who practically hung off his shoulders. 

He didn’t speak, but he held Daiki’s gaze until the guards ushered Daiki out, who screamed and fought like a savage panther. When they threw him out, he stumbled first to the ground but then shot up, only to be caught by Sousuke and Ryouta. He struggled against them, too, trying to get back to the door, to Tetsu, but the weakened strength compounded with his wounds were too much for Daiki. He eventually collapsed into Sousuke’s arms, face pressed into his partner’s shoulder, his chest nothing more than a endless void.


	11. Leashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki finally learns Haizaki's dirtiest secret.

Tetsu didn’t go back to the threesome show in the glass cage. It would have been too respectable. Instead, when Daiki sneaked into one of Haizaki’s clubs—which wasn’t an easy feat—he found Tetsu lying next to Haizaki’s chair, on a leash no less, purring or sleeping or looking completely dejected, his eyes half-lidded as if drugged, his body lethargic like a real housecat’s. Sometimes he was with Kazunari and Tatsuya, the three or duo cuddling upon one another for warmth and consolation. Other times he was alone, forced into performing debasing acts on a smaller scale. Haizaki would sometimes push Tetsu between legs and make him blow him in the public setting. Other times, he motioned for Tetsu to climb in his lap, and Haizaki would pet Tetsu achingly slowly between his thighs until Tetsu came with an embarrassed whimper. Other times, he’d just have Tetsu and one of the kittens tease one another for his own amusement. 

Once, while Tetsu was settled between Kazunari’s open thighs after one such performance, he raised his tired eyes to meet Daiki’s, and there was a sad resignation there, a silent prayer for Daiki to understand his plight and accept it, before Tetsu buried his face in Kazunari’s neck and refused to look at him again.

Imayoshi, of course, took responsibility. That first night after Tetsu went back to Haizaki, Sousuke helped a beaten Daiki limp into the precinct. Then, with whatever strength he had left, Daiki channeled its full fury on Imayoshi. 

“Why the fuck did you work with Tetsu? Didn’t you know what danger you were putting him in?”

“He came to me, my kouhai,” Imayoshi eased, leaning back on his desk. He appeared nonchalant, but even in his desperate state, Daiki saw the worry buried deep in his eyes. “He knew you would do anything for him, and he didn’t want your emotions getting the better of you. So he came to me.”

“Well, you fucked up big time.”

“Are you sure? I haven’t noticed.”

Daiki would have floored the bastard right then and there if not for Ryouta and Sousuke, who held him back. Imayoshi had the courtesy not to be bothered by it and lifted a hand to stop their resistance. If Daiki wanted to deck him, Imayoshi would let him. 

“Are you sure he didn’t want to go back to Haizaki?”

Daiki froze, trapped in Sousuke’s impenetrable hold, but he managed to whip toward the door, where Wakamatsu leaned, ankles and arms crossed. Daiki’s voice eluded him as he gaped. How the fuck could Wakamatsu even think that?

“Sounds to me like you got into a middle of a domestic dispute with a manager and his favorite star—or kitten, as it were. Perhaps Kuroko-kun wanted to make his precious boss jealous, and you were the perfect mark. You should have known better, Aomine. You really are an idiot.”

No one, not even Imayoshi, held Daiki back, but he could have done without the bloodied knuckles and the lingering ache in his hand that stuck around for the next few days.

Sousuke took him to the hospital to get looked at, and after a few X-rays and a diagnosis of a concussion, Daiki wandered the halls to find Midorima and Murasakibara. Midorima was out of surgery. He’d been stabbed, practically gutted, but the doctor’s gave him a good prognosis. Murasakibara occupied the chair next to his bed, nursing a broken arm and leg.

“They took Muro-chin,” he practically whined, but Daiki could see the turmoil in Murasakibara’s eyes. 

“I know. They took Tetsu, too. And Kazu.”

“I tried to crush them, but…” His voice trailed off, and he pressed his hand against his forehead, attempting to hide the tears that wouldn’t end. Daiki wanted his own to join them, but for some reason, they refused. He couldn’t cry. He couldn’t mourn the loss of Tetsu yet. 

When Daiki returned to a desolate, cold apartment, void of life and warmth, he saw dinner was half done—some sort of soup-slash-vegetable concoction that Daiki would have eaten with a smile and then probably puked up later. Tetsu was not the world’s worst cook, but he had to be a close second. But that was okay. Tetsu was his, flaws and all, and Daiki loved every one of them. 

But Tetsu was gone, doing Oha Asa knew what with Haizaki, and Daiki felt dead inside, like the part of him that functioned had been torn out and all that was left was an empty shell. 

He couldn’t clean up. Something inside of him physically forbade it, but as he went to take a shower—or stare at a white wall for all the good it would do him—something caught his eye, a photograph he hadn’t noticed before on the hallway wall. There were various ones handpicked by Tetsu, of him and Tetsu, of him and Satsuki when they were just kids and going to Teikou Middle School, of him and Sousuke in their uniforms during some ceremony, and even a newspaper article that happened to snap both him and Taiga during a fire rescue. 

And then there was this one. It was of Tatsuya and Tetsu from time ago. Tetsu was popping up over Tatsuya’s shoulder, so really only his blue mop and sparkling blue eyes could be seen, but Tatsuya’s smile wasn’t that quiet affirmation it had become. It was almost as cheeky as Taiga’s, and both boys must had been in their teens. Had Tetsu really been working for Haizaki that long? Had Tatsuya?

The picture had been taken out of the frame and instead taped to it, allowing Daiki to see the whole scene. Tetsu wasn’t just hiding behind Tatsuya. He was sandwiched between Tatsuya and Haizaki. They were undoubtedly upon a streetball court, and behind them, Daiki could see passersby who were obviously not Japanese. American? Was this taken while Tatsuya was in America? And why would Tetsu leave this here, now, for him to see? What was he missing?

Taiga burst in, frightened and fuming, but there were no words between them until, “What the fuck happened!”

Daiki gave him the rundown of the events, save the blowjob and Tetsu’s personal history—no need to dreg that up—and he tried to dampen the whole housecat routine, though by the pallor of Taiga’s face, he knew he failed. 

“So now what?” Taiga asked, helpless. 

Daiki breathed out an exasperated breath, his fingers entwined so tightly they hurt. “We get them fucking back. That’s what.”

*^*^*

The days became a tireless stream of annoying events, one after another. Internal Affairs recently launched an investigation about Daiki’s business practices, and he didn’t blame him, though in his opinion, that john tugged way too hard on Ryouta’s arm, and he deserved a shattered hand. 

Sousuke stopped bitching at him after the fourth prep went down and almost cracked open his head, but his disapproving scowl was just as annoying. Imayoshi came to him one night, took a seat cross from Daiki’s desk, and just blew out a breath. 

“What am I going to do with you?” He sounded like he was talking to a petulant child who has misbehaved one too many times. 

“Give me a big fat raise when I bring you Haizaki’s head on a platter.” Daiki dropped his pen and then folded his hands upon his desk. “I need to know what you and Tetsu were working on.”

“Aomine—”

“It had to be something big. Tetsu knew there was no way he could nail Haizaki unless it was a federal crime, something so heinous that the PSIA couldn’t look the other way. What was it?”

Imayoshi sighed and dropped his hands to the chair’s arm with a slap. “I don’t know.”

“How can you not? You were building a case!”

“I spoke to some informants Kuroko-kun thought might flap their gabs. They didn’t, and they must have gone to Haizaki over it. He didn’t even tell me what I was searching for because he thought it might put me in danger, and he didn’t want anyone else harmed, at least until he knew we could make the case.” Imayoshi sounded just as frustrated as Daiki felt. “Look, Aomine—Daiki. Do what you have to do. I can’t condone an investigation. My superiors won’t let me, but I can help you as much as I can. Just don’t put a bullet in him coldblooded. Anything else, just let me know what I can do.”

Daiki thought for a moment. “I need the files, the one you kept from the night we went after Haizaki. Do you still have them?” 

“The boys’ accounts?” 

“Yeah. There’s got to be something in there we can use.”

Imayoshi nodded and stood, clasping Daiki on the shoulder. “They were confiscated by the PSIA, but I’ll reach out. How has our kitten been holding up?”

Daiki refused to answer, but it was Wednesday. Though Tetsu wasn’t performing anymore, Haizaki always made an appearance at the club, keeping the litter close to him. Daiki took a seat in a back booth that had a good eyeline to Haizaki’s “throne room,” a VIP section tucked under the balcony with its own bar, a few party tables, and a couch section where Haizaki sat, surrounded by his “pets.” On this particular night, Tetsu lied stomach-down on the couch, sucking Haizaki off with a lazy enthusiasm. Kazunari sat on the arm of the couch, looking flushed and lewd as he rubbed his ass—which was stuffed up with a tail—against the leather. Tatsuya’s body was entangled with Tetsu’s, and he stroked Tetsu’s feet and up his calves. 

Daiki guzzled his beer, then another, then another, and he watched Tetsu, now asleep on the couch, nuzzling with Tatsuya and Kazunari. How they were able to sleep through the blaring cacophony of people, music, and excitement, Daiki didn’t know, but he guessed they were used to it by now. After all, how long had Tetsu had actually been a part of this sinful world? 

Haizaki left them surrounded by his bodyguards when he headed off with what looked like a business partner, and Daiki was surprised to see not one of the men try to do something with the kittens. It was as if Haizaki kept them all to himself—until one of the bodyguards shook the kittens awake and led all three into the club’s backrooms. 

Daiki’s eyes flamed, and he started out of the booth when two strong arms seized his, holding him firm until a fist stole the wind from him. As he collapsed to the floor, sucking in wet heaves and releasing an involuntary groan from the punch he never saw, a goon kicked him over and tucked a cell phone into Daiki’s jacket pocket. 

“Haizaki-sama sends his regards.”

They escorted Daiki out then, tossing him onto the pavement, where Taiga waited, arms crossed, unruly smirk upon his usually carefree face. “So you don’t need a chaperon, huh?”

“Hey, who are you talk? You wouldn’t even step foot into the club.”

“Because I’m not a sleaze, and I don’t want to see my brother in that horrible position again. I want to save him from it.”

“And what the hell do you think I’m doing?”

“Gazing longingly at stolen goods, hoping for a miracle.”

Daiki accepted Taiga’s help up, despite his harsh rebuke, “Shut the fuck up.”

Daiki waited until they were home—Taiga and Satsuki now split their time between their apartment and his, like they believed he couldn’t take care of himself or something—to see the parting gift Haizaki gave him. The camera roll was filled with pictures of Tetsu in various debasing positions with a range of toys and facial expressions, many selfies taken by Haizaki with himself in them. He must have known Daiki would continue to try to see Tetsu and created this abhorrent scrapbook for just the case. 

In quite a few, Tetsu’s hands were tied behind his back with his left fingers from an L or loser signal with his right two fingers making almost the Starfleet insignia. What was Tetsu trying to tell him? That Haizaki was a loser? He already knew that. 

The last picture on the phone caught Daiki’s eyes particularly. Tetsu was dressed in what appeared to be one of Haizaki’s shirts, lounging at a table in the kitchen, his shaped legs upon the seat next to his. His hand rested with a set of chopsticks before a plate of natto and steamed rice, and he looked relaxed, not frightened or scared, just comfortable. And sad as he gazed out at the city below him. He looked very much like the housecat he was supposed to be, and Haizaki probably included this photo because he thought Tetsu fit so well into his penthouse, like a cherished possession.

Instead, Daiki just wondered if Tetsu was looking out at Tokyo for him. 

*^*^*

After another encounter with Haizaki’s men on a Wednesday morning, Daiki received a picture on his personal phone, one with ugly welts and painful bruises across a once immaculate canvas. He instinctively knew it was Tetsu’s back, beaten and scarred by someone malicious and angry at life, and instead of seeking therapy, they took out on Tetsu’s precious body. 

Instead of finding Haizaki and taking out _his_ anger, which Daiki would have enjoyed all too much, he headed to the precinct gym and worked out to the edge of exhaustion. He didn’t remember getting home, but he woke up to Taiga’s rough voice and Satsuki’s piercing replies in the kitchen. Their familiar presences calmed him, though he buried his face into his pillow. He ached from overexerting himself, but it was nothing compared to the agony Tetsu must have endured. 

Since he couldn’t go to the club—Daiki understood the picture for what it was, a threat by Haizaki to stop coming or Tetsu would endure worse—he convinced Taiga to go in his stead the next Wednesday and subsequent ones. For most of them, Tetsu wore a leather vest to hide the scars until they finally healed. 

Then, one Wednesday, he didn’t make an appearance. Thankfully, that was the week Imayoshi came through. 

*^*^*

“I’m missing something here.”

“Well, that’s nothing new for you, is it?”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up already, Taiga?”

“Not tonight, no.”

“Then shut up.”

“You two should be your own comedy routine,” Sousuke groused between bites of his second burger. “Now, let’s focus. If Tetsuya was confident enough to go to Imayoshi in the first place, then he must know something about Haizaki that the PSIA won’t condone. Something against national security.”

“Which explains why Haizaki wanted he and Tatsuya and Kazunari close to him again,” Taiga added. 

“That’s what I’m thinking.” Aomine flipped through another file. “And if so, there has to be something in these accounts about it.”

“Kazunari’s looks the most thorough.” Ryouta sipped loudly on his milkshake. “But they were careful. These accounts aren’t exact. We have some names, some dates, and some places, but hardly all three for any one transaction.”

“We’re not looking for transactions,” Daiki pointed out. 

“Then what are we looking for?”

He met Taiga’s gaze for a brief instant before unwrapping his third teriyaki burger. “A miracle.” 

They were gathered around Daiki’s coffee table—Sousuke, Taiga, Ryouta, and Daiki—looking through the documents Imayoshi was able to pull from PSIA. The print-outs and hand-written notes were scattered across the top along with enough takeout from Maiji Burger to last them the night. Daiki didn’t know how long it would take, but Tetsu was leaving him clues, telling him something. He just needed to figure out what. 

“You say you’re a boobs’ man, but dude, you totally have a thing for asses,” Sousuke finally snorted, three hours in, a third beer in his hand.

“Don’t make me tell you to shut up, too.”

“I’m just saying. We’re seriously combing through documents and trying to take down an over-glorified pimp because you got caught by a nice piece of ass.”

Daiki clicked his tongue against the side of his teeth, staring down Sousuke before he took out the phone Haizaki had gifted him with. He flipped to a certain picture and then showed it to Sousuke, who immediately shied away. 

“It is a nice ass, isn’t it?”

“Dude! I didn’t mean I wanted it to see it!”

Ryouta shrugged, a growing smile upon his face. “Man, Kurokocchi has such adorable sexy faces.”

“Shut up, Ryouta. That’s my husband you’re—”

Taiga snatched the phone from sputtering Daiki. “Why is Tetsu flashing a L.A. sign?”

Daiki shifted closer to see the phone over Taiga’s shoulder. “That’s what that is? I thought he hated Trekkies or something. It looks like a loser sign and—”

“No, that’s definitely an L.A. sign. Tatsuya and I used to make them all the time when we’d go to the Lakers’ games, but why would Tetsu—”

Something gnawed at the edge of Daiki’s conscious. “Wait. Sous, Ryouta, didn’t Tetsu say something about Tatsuya and Haizaki? Like, Haizaki promised to reunite him with his mother?”

“Tatsuya’s father died while he was in the states,” Taiga explained in a somber voice, leaning back against the couch and taking a quick sip of his beer. “His mom lives in Akita, but he was an American citizen. So there were some issues with reuniting them. My dad was looking into taking Tatsuya in, but then he just disappeared.”

“How old were you?”

Taiga jerked a shoulder. “I must been fourteen, fifteen. My dad and I actually came back to Japan to help Tatsuya’s mother look for him. She always swore he was close, thought she even saw him a few times.”

Daiki got up then and lifted the picture off the hallway frame. “Tetsu and Haizaki were in America for some reason. They must have met Tatsuya who’s what? A year other than you?” 

When he handed Taiga the picture, his best friend started, then seethed with rage, his fingers crumbling the picture at the edges. “Yeah. This looks like it was taken right before his dad died. He must have been sixteen, seventeen at the most.”

“Haizaki must have promised to smuggle him into Japan to reunite him with his mom but instead forced him to work in his clubs. Since Tatsuya isn’t here legally…” He typed quickly on his laptop, bringing up multiple files from the police database. “And he still isn’t. There’s a record of missing persons file under his name, registered by his mother years ago, but there was never any follow up because he wasn’t known to be on Japanese soil.”

“So…what you’re saying is—” The intolerable truth scraped Sousuke’s voice raw. “—Haizaki is into human trafficking?”

“Not just human trafficking.” Ryouta’s matched the solemn tone. “Haizaki’s into child sex trafficking. If Tatsuya was only seventeen, then he was a minor at the time.”

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Taiga screamed, and in hindsight, Daiki should have been ready to Taiga’s outburst, which broke his coffee table in two. But Daiki empathized with Taiga’s rage. He checked Tetsu’s family records and found his father had been killed under suspicious circumstances when Tetsu was sixteen, which meant Tetsu started in the business around the same age as Tatsuya. Daiki had taken it out on Sousuke and the punching bags at the precinct gym. He hesitated, but then clasped his friend’s shoulder. He wasn’t surprised to find Taiga shaking—from fury or from anguish, Daiki didn’t guess. Probably both.

“We’re never going to nail Haizaki for Tatsuya’s case,” Sousuke interjected with cold logic. “Haizaki is only a few months older than Tatsuya, and I doubt he was a pimp at that age.”

“No, but he must have had the connections in the trafficking industry to get Tatsuya over here.” Ryouta scavenged through the papers that now littered floor, finding the profile on Haizaki. “He worked at his father and mother’s clubs at a young age, which were also suspected of prostitution and racketeering. His parents were killed in a supposed drive-by shooting, which was believed to have come from the fall-out of a nasty business deal.” 

“So we’re talking about a second generation human trafficker.” Daiki wanted to growl, wanted to shout, wanted to break a table in half, too, but suddenly, all he could do is smile that shit-eating grin that always frightened his prey in the interrogation room. 

“I like that look,” Sousuke commented, matching it with his own. “What are you thinking, Daiki?”

Daiki shrugged and went to grab his jacket and shoes. “I think it’s time to pay an old friend a visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take a little longer to come out than usual. It's the start of the endgame with flashbacks and interrogations and lots of plot-ity plot plot, so I want to make sure everything is set to go before I post. 
> 
> Oh, and I want to get one chapter out of a KiKuro story I outlined for KiKuro Month. I won't write the whole thing now (this will get up first), but I just want to contribute to the month. (And I promise--that story will be all fluff.)


	12. Missing Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki and team go after Haizaki, but they can't find Tetsu.

_“Hey, we could use a fifth. You want to play?”_

_Tetsu looked up at the taller boy with long, black bangs that split his face and a mole on his left cheek. He wasn’t shocked by the boy’s forwardness or his soft but somehow cheeky grin. This was America after all, and Tetsu had begun to recognize the differences in cultures. No, it was the fluent Japanese with which the boy addressed Tetsu, that freed him from the isolation he’d felt since coming to L.A. nearly three weeks prior._

_“You’re…You’re Japanese?”_

_The boy chuckled softly and gripped the basketball between his hands. “Yes, though I’ve haven’t been there in a few years. But my little brother and I speak it back and forth all the time, so I’m well-practiced.” He bowed slightly, adhering to the Japanese customs. “Himuro Tatsuya.”_

_Tetsu returned it, a hidden smile upon his lips. “Kuroko Tetsuya.”_

_“So, you want to play?”_

_“Yes.” Testu beamed—or as much as he ever did. “It’s been a while since I have with a team.”_

_He shuttered at the memories of his last tournament and the disappointing finish at the hands Touou and their marvelous ace, though most of his reaction came from his best friend’s outburst and subsequent punishment that not even the coach dared to stop._

_“So what brings you to L.A., Kuroko-kun?” Tatsuya asked, breaking through Tetsu’s dark thoughts. He led Tetsu over to the group of guys lingering at the edge of the court._

_Tetsu debated for a moment before replying, “A friend’s parents have business in the city, and they brought me along to keep him out of trouble.”_

_“That’s very kind of you.”_

_Tetsu shrugged. It was more or less the truth, even if not the complete scope of his new sheltered reality. Even here, a streetball court more than 5,000 away from Tokyo, was nothing more than an invisible cage._

_“Hm. I miss Japan,” Tatsuya muttered wistfully. “My mom lives up in Akita. Where are you from?”_

_“Tokyo.”_

_“Wow. I always wanted to go there. You’ll have to tell me about it later.”_

_Tetsu really didn’t want to._

_“Hey, Tatsuya!” one of the boys shouted. “_ Stop running your mouth. Is he playing or what? _”_

 _“_ Yeah, this is Kuroko, _” Tatsuya introduced in English before switching to Japanese. “Kuroko-kun, this is Jordan, Mark, Simon, and Chihiro. Chihiro’s Japanese, too.”_

_They all appeared older than Tetsu and Tatsuya by a few years, especially Mayuzumi, who was in college, but the game was one of the most thrilling he’d ever played. And Tetsu always enjoyed the look of amazement on people’s faces when they saw his honed passes. What he didn’t like was the concentrated looks Mayuzumi kept sending him, especially when he continually passed to Tatsuya instead of him, but then Haizaki showed up, his brash voice bellowing over the noisy court, “Yo! Dumbass! I told you not to leave the penthouse without me!”_

_And Tetsu, ironically, breathed a sigh of relief._

*^*^*

“Oh, you remembered. And you even brought sprinkles. What did I do to deserve those?”

“For good behavior.” 

Daiki placed the chocolate cupcake with multicolored sprinkles in front of Hanamiya, who was dressed in orange and handcuffed to the table in the prison’s interrogation room. Daiki flipped the opposing chair around and sat backwards, narrowing his eyes. 

“It’s been fourteen months. How’s prison life treating you?”

Hanamiya peeled back bottom wrapping with meticulous care. “How’s your blue stray? Is he still purring at your feet?”

“How’s your boss? Are you two still exchanging love notes?”

“Only every other day.” Hanamiya’s grin just a bit too forced, but then it turned into one of complete bliss when he bit down upon the cupcake. “You’re trying to soften me up.”

“Is it working?”

“Might’ve if you put a saw in this cake, but you didn’t.”

“I have something else you might be interested in.” Daiki leaned forward as if speaking to a child. “I know your boss’s secret, Hanamiya. He’s a human trafficker, and I’m going to nail him.”

“I think he did that to your husband.”

Daiki kept his face neutral. He couldn’t react just yet. “Tell me how it feels to have been used as nothing more than a pawn. By now, you must know that your boss used you to confirm Tetsu and my relationship.”

“And you think I’m jealous that the Cyan Kitten is more important to my boss than me?” Hanamiya threw back his head and let out a resounding cackle. At least, that’s what it sounded like to Daiki. “Idiot! I volunteered. I love breaking the idealistic losers who think they can escape this life and the optimistic cops who think they can stop us. Do you want to know another secret, Detective Aomine?”

Daiki braced himself for what he hoped wasn’t coming. 

“Haizaki-sama knew you were coming, and he had been setting this up since you first sunk your predatory claws into the Cyan Kitten.” 

Daiki resituated himself in the chair. Time to get serious. “I’m going to get him, and either you can help me—”

“Or watch you implode?” Hanamiya cocked that sickening, insane grin, which was now freckled with chocolate specs. “You’re too late. I told you to come back in nine months to a year.”

Daiki kept his arms loose, one upon of the other, lying across the chair’s back, even though Hanamiya’s sinful voice plucked his nerves. “I’ll play along. Too late for what?”

“There’s only one thing to do with a pet who wanders away from home. You discipline it and teach it never to disobey you again. But sometimes that isn’t enough, and it continues to act out. Then, all you can do is put it down.”

Daiki kept his rage bottled inside. Perhaps the only indication that existed was the slight, unconscious narrowing of his eyes. 

“There’s more than one way to do that,” Hanamiya continued in a scathing hiss. “For some pets, that means sending them to the great beyond. For others, it means selling them to another owner. A harsh, remorseless owner in South Central who enjoys breaking those with some fight in them.”

The bile shot up Daiki’s throat. “Haizaki…is going to sell…Tetsu?”

“Going to? Did? It’s so hard to keep these things straight—uk!” Hanamiya coughed when Daiki’s hands fisted his jumpsuit’s collar and jerked him as far as the handcuffs would allow. “ _D-Down, boy._ ”

The guards rushed in, but Sousuke and Ryouta followed, stopping them from engaging the outraged Daiki. “Where he is?” 

“ _Who_?” Hanamiya rasped. 

“Do not shit me, you fucking piece of shit. I will end you if someone even breathes on Tetsu.”

“ _You’re too late._ ” Hanamiya’s eyes burned with frightening truth. “ _You will never see him again._ ”

Daiki knew he should have been broken-hearted. He should have been trembling with fear, despondent at the thought of never again seeing the innocent sparkle that somehow still lived in Tetsu’s eyes, of never again feeling the warmth of Tetsu’s body or hearing the steady rhythm of his heart when Daiki laid his head upon Tetsu’s chest. 

Instead, his mind remained clear, his breathing oddly calm, as he replayed Hanamiya’s words in his head. Then, he lifted Hanamiya another inch, stealing a hiss through the bastard’s clenched teeth. _Good. Feel some more pain._

“I am done playing your games. Want to know why? Because I’ve already won.”

Though that sick smile still carved Hanamiya’s face, there was a thread of uncertainty in his eyes. “ _How? You have no idea where he is. You have no idea where he’s going, and you don’t know where he’s been. Die, you idiot. Die._ ”

Daiki couldn’t help but smile, and he took great joy in watching Hanamiya tremble for the first time. “My best friend lived in America for years, and do you know where he learned to play basketball?” He thrust Hanamiya back into his seat with more force than necessary but unfortunately, not enough to break bones. “South Central L.A. Now, you’re going to tell me exactly what you know about Haizaki’s trafficking lines, and you’re going to do it quickly. Or I’m going to come back with a new cellmate for you. Tell me. What do you think it’ll be like serving fifteen to thirty in the same cozy quarters as your boss? I can’t imagine that’ll be fun.”

Hanamiya’s cheerful façade finally cracked, and the baleful expression he sent Daiki was nothing less than an excruciating admission. “I want you to work with the prosecutor first. My trial hasn’t ended yet. If you can get me a lower sentence—”

“Not happening. You’re going away for a very long time, and I’m not going to change that. And Haizaki definitely won’t pull any strings for you now that you’ve told me where Tetsu’s going. So do you want to see another sunrise, or do you want to experience all the fear and torture your victims have, sleeping next to your boss?”

It didn’t take long for Hanamiya to decide his fate, and he began to spill. Dealers who worked exclusively in Hong Kong and L.A. Specific ports in Yokohama, Tokyo, and Oaska. Times of transfers. Holding “tanks” for the victims. Laundering of funds. It wasn’t long until Ryouta left room, Imayoshi already on speed dial. 

Then, Daiki set his jaw and balled his fists. “Where’s Tetsu?”

“I don’t know.”

Daiki fisted his hand in Hanamiya’s jumpsuit and jerked him up with painful speed. “I swear to Oha Asa that I will make your life—”

“I really don’t know,” Hanamiya said with little patience. “Haizaki didn’t tell me the specifics, only that the deal with done with one of his clients in L.A., and I wasn’t to sell any more experiences with the Cyan Kitten other than yours.” 

An uncontrollable rage engulfed Daiki, and the clarity he experience before disappeared in his anger’s tantalizing flames. His hands slowly began to close off Hanamiya’s wind pipe, and he would have _enjoyed_ watching that pathetic excuse for a human cough his last breath. But Sousuke was mercifully there, putting a hand upon his and loosening his grip. 

“He doesn’t know, Daiki, and it’s not worth it. Not if it costs you Tetsuya.”

It somehow still took all of his strength to release Hanamiya, who collapsed awkwardly to the floor, contorted by his handcuffs’ hold. He sucked in loud, wheezing heaves, but Daiki couldn’t care less that Hanamiya still breathed as he walked away. 

Hanamiya coughed gratingly. “You’re…You’re going to keep your end of the deal…right?”

Daiki took great pleasure in the evil smirk that overtook his face. “I never actually agreed to anything, you piece of shit. Thanks for playing, but I have to go and pick up your new cellmate now.”

*^*^*

_Haizaki was a basketball idiot like Tatsuya, like Tetsu, like Mayuzumi, so he didn’t mind going down to the streetball court to play every Saturdays. Tatsuya was a welcome face, and Tetsu chatted comfortably with him before games about everything and nothing, and Haizaki made deals with Mayuzumi for after the games. It was a generous consolation to Tetsu that Tatsuya left early from their matches, as he lived the farthest away, so he never saw Haizaki welcome Mayuzumi back to the penthouse for some time with Tetsu._

_It started originally with blowjobs before progressing to more intimate relations and then more violent ones. Tetsu learned much in the way of pleasure and pain under Mayuzumi, so much so that eventually, Haizaki commanded Mayuzumi not to break his favorite toy._

_Then, after a week of not being to move from the bed, Tetsu refused to deal with Mayuzumi. Haizaki commanded him, hit him, ordered him to make good on his promise of reciprocity, but he refused._

_So Haizaki bartered with him to work with other clients, and so he fell deeper and deeper into the filth of Haizaki’s world. The older businessmen and women were kinder than Mayuzumi, gentler, if also more fervent, but he could walk after the encounters and they didn’t leave marks. So he dealt with the situation as best he could._

_Tatsuya noticed when Mayuzumi was absent from their matches, but Haizaki only shrugged._

_“He said something about having to study. Finals and all,” and so their Saturday streetball games continued until Tatsuya came one week, eyes red and puffy, lips trembling._

_It took a while for Tatsuya to get out the truth, that his father was dead and he might be going to foster care. He was sixteen, so it would most likely be a group home unless someone took him in. If he could just reach his brother Taiga—they weren’t related by blood—his family might be willing to take him in, but it had been years since they talked to each other. And they hadn’t split on good terms. His mother in Akita wanted him, but since he was an American citizen and she was Japanese, there were international issues that would take months to clear._

_Haizaki jerked a shoulder. “I might be able to help.”_

_Tetsu, who slung his arm around Tatsuya’s shoulder, glowered. “No.”_

_“No one asked you, dumbass, so shut up and let me deal with this.”_

_But Tetsu wouldn’t allow it. He still ached from the night’s previous activities. “Don’t listen to him, Tatsuya-san. I’m sure we can find your brother Taiga-kun, and—”_

_“Tetsu-chan.” An undercurrent of menace ran through Haizaki’s forced calm voice. “Go back to the penthouse.”_

_But Tetsu hardened his back and clutched Tatsuya’s shoulders even tighter. “No.”_

_Haizaki’s eyes were abysses. “Tetsu—”_

_“It’s okay, Kuroko-kun.” Tatsuya patted his hand and offered the kindest smile he could muster in his emotional turmoil. “Really. Shougo is just trying to help me.”_

_“No, he’s not, Tatsuya-san. He’ll take a piece of your soul, and—ah!”_

_Tetsu’s head pounded when he woke up sometime later, wrists tied behind his back, harsh hands already on his body. It would take more than a year before he didn’t remember the sadistic curl of Mayuzumi’s smile, the feel of his hands, and the crippling pain that followed. But he endured it for the simple fact that when Tatsuya woke up in Tokyo, in the city he had dreamed of seeing, Tetsu was sitting on the floor by his bed, so he was eyelevel with his friend._

_Bangs now covered one of Tatsuya’s eyes, and despite the flinch, he allowed Tetsu to see the damage that had been done. Someone had scarred Tatsuya, with what and if the damage was permanent, Tetsu wasn’t sure, but the physical pain seemed to have subsided at least. The emotional would never, Tetsu knew all too well._

_Pitiful tears swelled in Tatsuya’s eyes, but what he said next swelled some in Tetsu’s eyes as well. “I’m sorry.” He clutched the pillow before burying his face in it. “I’m so sorry, Kuroko-kun. I didn’t know—I didn’t know the nature of you and H—Haizaki… _sama’s_ relationship. I thought…I thought he was your best friend. If I would have known—”_

_“He was…once, but now…” He looked away, ashamed suddenly, his cheeks enflamed in a way he thought they would never be again. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him. I wanted to, but…”_

_Tatsuya had been harmed, changed for the worse, as an all-to-familiar fear dwelled in Tatsuya’s eyes. “What happens now?” he whispered in a wretched gasp._

_Tetsu reached out, clutching one of Tatsuya’s hands in his. He wouldn’t kind. It wouldn’t help Tatsuya if Tetsu hid the bitter truth now. “More pain, more discomfort like you’ve already suffered. You’ll be taught how to use your body as a sexual instrument, to elicit pleasure from others to the fullest extent.” Tetsu took a seat on the bed next to Tatsuya’s prone form, squeezing his hand tighter. “But I’ll try my best to keep you out of the brothels. I’ve already requested for you to stay in this apartment with me, and Haizaki-sama’s agreed as long as I help you acclimate to your new lifestyle. I promise, Tatsuya-san. I will do everything in my power to make it bearable.”_

_It took a few shocking moments before Tatsuya asked, “W-Why? Why did he do this? Why did he…” Sobs cut off his words._

_“With your father gone and your mother not knowing where you are, you will be assumed lost in the system, and anyone who cares will think you ran away. Even if you are able to reach someone and call them, you are still in this country illegally. Haizaki-sama’s family will make it so if you are discovered, you will be returned to them.” Tetsu bowed his head, his bangs casting shadows over his eyes. “But it won’t be all bad, Tatsuya-san. You’ll be paid well, actually. You’ll be taken care of, and—”_

_Tatsuya’s shudders were so fierce that they shook Tetsu, and Tetsu gathered the older teen into his arms, hoping that the strength of the hug comforted him somewhat._

_Though Tetsu would have done anything to spare Tatsuya the pain of his life, he couldn’t help the faint glimmer of relief that grew stronger with every beat of his heart. Tatsuya would never know just how much the simple pleasure of his presence mattered to Tetsu, for in a dark and horrible world in which they lived, he was no longer alone._

*^*^* 

This was the last Wednesday the kittens would ever work, Daiki resolved. The PSIA wasted no time in realizing their mistake, and though he was sure there would be a cover up, Imayoshi refused to allow it. With the evidence Sousuke, Ryouta, Daiki, and even Taiga amassed, plus the accounts of Tetsu, Tatsuya, Kazunari, and now Hanamiya, the PSIA couldn’t help but take responsibility, and a SWAT team was formed immediately. 

It was a multiple faceted approach—Wakamatsu, Ryou, and Imayoshi and a PSIA team went to the docks to capture the men stationed there and free the victims, while Daiki, Sousuke, Ryouta and another team went to Haizaki’s most profitable club. Other forces attacked various other parts of Haizaki’s business. 

Daiki took great pleasure in rushing into Tetsu’s usual club just after midnight in a deliberate, forceful stride and taking down bodyguards and club managers. Shots were fired along the back hallways of the brothel, but any hostilities were countered quickly. Some of the workers fled. Others tried to blend into the mass of clients, but with the number of agents they had on the scene, few escaped. 

Sousuke went to the DJ stage and had the music turned off, so he could address the frightened audience, while Daiki and Ryouta rushed to glassless cage where the Black and Gray Kittens were held. Even with the bodyguards gone, they remained entangled in each other’s limbs on the couch, their barely clothed bodies pressed together. Plastered, cajoling grins twisted their faces, and Daiki’s stomach churned. 

“Daiki-chan!” Kazunari lifted up an alluring hand. “Have you come to join us? We’ve been wanting someone to feed us for some time!”

When working in Vice, Daiki learned the effects of psychoactive drugs quickly, and he even experienced the pleasurable waves once himself. Sousuke had been there to witness the drug going in his drink and arrested the ass before recording some of Daiki’s funnier moments. 

He doubted Tatsuya and Kazunari took the separation from Tetsu any better than he had, so if Haizaki still wanted to parade them around like obedient little sex slaves, he needed to bring them to his heel. Drugs had been his answer. 

But this was horrifying, watching two people Daiki cared about going down on each other with no inhibitions, uncaring except for the raw attraction between them, caressing each other still, even as they sat awaiting an answer. 

Daiki fell to one knee and hesitantly, put a hand upon Tatsuya’s shoulder. “Tatsuya, where is Tetsu?” 

Tatsuya’s eyes weren’t focused. “T-Tet… _su_!”

His eye widened suddenly, but then Daiki saw Kazunari’s thumb working the base of Tatsuya’s balls, pressing and slipping through curves in a very deliberate slide. Well, this was awkward. 

Ryouta physically took Kazunari’s hand, holding it in his own. “Takao-kun, we need your help. Where is Kurokocchi? How about Haizaki Shougo? Have you seen them?” 

“Tatsuya! Tatsuya!” Daiki tried again, but Tatsuya reached for Kazunari again, caressing his cheek with a breath’s touch. “Kazu…have you seen Tetsu…Tet—Tetsu—ya?”

Kazunari eyes narrowed; sweat beaded across his forehead and trickled down his flushed face. He slapped his hands over Ryouta’s cheeks and seemed to force out the mutter, “Chi—Chihi...” He swallowed hard again, then swiped his tongue up the exposed column of Tatsuya’s throat. “Pent…house. _Chi-hir-o._ ” 

That was all he received before Tatsuya drew him close for a lazy kiss, and he surrendered to it. 

Ambulances and medical stuff were alerted to work on all the victims, but Daiki called a friend once the situation was secure, someone he’d had on standby the entire night. Midorima rushed into the club with his medical bag slung over his shoulder while Taiga followed, immediately hovering over his unconscious brother. Thankfully, by then, Kazunari and Tatsuya had passed out, so Taiga didn’t have to witness the disturbing scene Daiki would never be able to scrub from his mind. 

“What’s wrong with them? Why won’t Tatsuya awaken!” Taiga shrieked, but Midorima stayed calm, first working to separate them before taking their vitals. 

“They’ve been given a methamphetamine,” Midorima explained with clinical reserve, but Daiki could see the concern in his eyes, the slight trembling of his hands. “It can cause an increase in body temperature, secretion of hormones, hallucinations, and other pleasurable side effects, but eventually, it takes a toll on the body. Why don’t we clean them up? Kagami, can you fetch some wet towels and some clothing? At least a blanket if nothing else.”

“Will—Will they be all right?” Taiga asked, hesitant to leave and still with a hand in his brother’s hair. 

Midorima nodded. “Of course. They’ll have headaches and some unpleasant sensations for the next few days or even weeks. Nausea, sweating, chills, even dry mouth, but they’ll survive.” 

Taiga let out a noticeable sigh of relief before hurrying off to the tasks assigned. 

“Really?” Ryouta questioned on his breath. 

“Really,” Midorima replied before taking a seat next to Kazunari and fluffing his bangs before taking his hand. “That’s not to discount the anxiety, paranoia, and brain damage that might have occurred from exposed use, but…they’ll survive. That is all I ever asked for.” 

The absolute pleasure and relief in that one statement soothed out the nervous lines from Midorima’s face, and Daiki finally saw just how young the medical prodigy was. But while Midorima’s night was called for, Daiki still wasn’t done. 

“Haizaki’s not here,” Sousuke informed him ten minutes later, paper work already started. “Neither is Tetsuya. No one has seen Haizaki for at least three days, Tetsuya for more than two weeks.”

Daiki whirled to Midorima and Taiga, who now had Kazunari and Tatsuya separated and cleaned, dressed in loose fitted clothing and wrapped in blankets. Kazunari’s head was tucked under Midorima’s chin, his hair flatted by his lover’s methodical petting.

“Midorima, do you know anything about a Chihiro?”

Midorima stiffened, but Kazunari opened his red-rimmed eyes and spoke in a raw whisper. “He’s a businessman from L.A. Real sick bastard who’s into all sorts of sexual torture. Used Tetsu _a lot._ Paid top dollar, too. Haizaki never said no, and the one time Tetsu was late, Haizaki sent me.”

Daiki closed his eyes. So that time Daiki detained Tetsu, he’d missed an appointment with Chihiro? “Why did you say his name before? Does he have something to do with Tetsu’s disappearance now?” 

Kazunari nodded and tried to bury himself deeper into MIdorima’s hold. “Haizaki sold Tetsu to Mayuzumi Chihiro, but something went wrong with the deal. Haizaki kept Tetsu at his penthouse for the time being.” He closed his eyes, but the tears still streamed out. “I don’t know if he’s still there.”

“Where’s the penthouse?”

*^*^*

_Kazunari came into the carnal profession differently than Tetsu and Tatsuya. He willingly descended into the dregs of society, believing he could just as easily raise himself back to the level of respectable citizen once he finished med school. Tetsu couldn’t tell him there would be no escape, that once Haizaki claimed a whore as one of his personal servants, he would never allowed Kazu to leave._

_Kazunari learned it brutally one night when he came back from an appointment with a client, and Haizaki waited for him, his cock already buried in Tetsu’s mouth, his mouth plastered upon Tatsuya’s. He spoke wordlessly, his hand extended toward Kazunari who bitterly accepted it._

_Once the afterglow faded, leaving nothing more than cooling come and pathetic tears, Kazunari accused, “You scheduled my professor as my client.”_

_“If you treat him just like you treated me, then he should give you an A.” He startled a shout from Kazunari with a reverberating slap on his naked backside._

_“You did it on purpose. He threw me from the program!”_

_“Hm. Did he?” Haizaki finished buttoning his shirt and grabbed the jacket he’d thrown over one of the living room chairs. “A pity, but I guess now you can use that time to study more sophisticated techniques for my business. Tetsu, don’t forget to show him that thing you do with your hips to bring a client to climax quicker. He’ll need that with the extra hours he’ll be putting in.”_

_Tetsu already wet a washcloth and was wiping the tears from Kazunari’s face. “Yes, Haizaki-sama.”_

_“You fucking bastard!” Kazunari pushed Tetsu’s hand away before trying to sit up, but he jerked with the sudden shooting pain up his backside. “You think I’ll still work for you after this?”_

_“You don’t have a choice,” Haizaki hissed, lingering by the open apartment door. “Where will you go? Last time I checked, your parents won’t even speak to you now that they know about night job, and without any source of income, you’ll be back here anyway in a week or two—or be found in a gutter. Pretty boys like you, known for the things you’ve done—you don’t last long without someone looking out for you.”_

_Kazunari trembled; his weakened voice scraped his throat. “How—How the hell do you know about my parents…?”_

_Tatsuya ran a hand through Kazunari’s sodden locks. “Kazu, why don’t you relax, and we’ll—”_

_Tetsu flinched when Kazunari shot up with a wincing growl, “You told my parents!”_

_“They were worried about your long working hours, so I told them I was taking care of you, making sure you got fed properly. They weren’t as appreciative as I thought they would be. Go figure.” He left before Kazunari threw whatever was in reach of him at Haizaki—which in this case, happened to a TV remote. It broke apart against the door, and Tetsu was left to once more pick up the pieces, drawing Kazunari against him as he sobbed uncontrollably._

_He feared for a while, wondering if Kazunari would ever recover from having his family and his future ripped from him in such a violent manner, but then Tatsuya returned home, limping and bleeding, bruised and battered. He practically collapsed into Kazunari and Tetsu’s arms the moment he crossed the threshold._

_They knew better than to take Tatsuya to the hospital—they learned that painful lesson early on—so Kazunari suggested they take him to a clinic in Asakusa he’d passed after a weekly “meeting.” He’d seen the doctor, a tall man with glasses and a stern but “adorable” face, working with all sorts of people, and so he might be willing to take in a bashed-up gay prostitute with all sorts of problems._

_They had no other options, but the doctor wanted to hear no excuses, no stories. He scooped Tatsuya into his arms, seeing as both Tetsu and Kazunari struggled with Tatsuya’s slightly larger frame, and immediately laid him on the table in the back, screaming at his nurse as he ran through the vitals._

_“He needs a hospital,” he announced without preamble._

_Tetsu gripped Kazunari’s shivering hand. “Please do what you can. A hospital is not a viable option now.”_

_The doctor pushed up his glasses, staring down at them with more than a little scorn. “I do not have the time to explain to you, but he needs the best medical care and—”_

_“—right now, that is you,” Kazunari spoke up, reaching out to grip the doctor’s white coat. “Please. I see you work with all sorts of people, and you’ve never once turned them away. We have nowhere else to go, and—he’s our brother, okay? Please! You have to save him!”_

_It was the first time they’d ever used that relation outside of each other, and the doctor’s defenses crumbled. He headed back to do the best he could._

_They waited, huddled next to their brother’s bed, relieved just to watch him breathe, and all too soon, Tetsu’s phone buzzed, signaling his next “meeting.” Mayuzumi. Haizaki had forced him to take another session with the promise of no cameras or whips, and if he was late or skipped it, the punishment would be more severe than Tatsuya’s._

_He promised Kazunari he’d be back as soon as possible, giving him one last hand squeeze, before heading out. The doctor stopped him by the door with a clasp upon his shoulder._

_“I’ll look after him.”_

_"Tatsuya-san or Kazu-kun?"_

_Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Both."_

_The session was the longest and more torturous in his life, not because of Mayuzumi’s sadistic tendencies but because he worried over Tatsuya’s health and Kazunari’s wellbeing. But when he limped in sometime later, drained and depleted, the doctor sat by Kazunari’s side, Kazunari’s head resting on his shoulder, both sets of hands cradled in each other’s._

_Midorima—he learned later on—was flustered when Tetsu finally made his presence known, but Kazunari groaned, “Shin-chan. Don’t move so much,” and he stopped his fidgeting._

_Tetsu let out a tiny smile and took a seat on the opposite side of Tatsuya, taking his brother’s hand in his own. Tatsuya eventually recovered, but it took him a few weeks to get out of Midorima’s clinic. Haizaki one time visited him, spoke to Midorima to get a diagnosis, then ordered Tatsuya back into the rotation two weeks less than Midorima ordered._

_Midorima shrugged. “I patted the time by three weeks, actually.”_

_When Tetsu and Kazunari came to pick up Tatsuya that last time, the Gray Kitten turned around to see Midorima and asked, “Thanks for keeping me company, Shin-chan. Can…I come back to keep you company sometime?”_

_Midorima hmphed and pushed up his glasses, his face giving away nothing of his answer. Then, after a beat, he answered, “I work Thursday through Sundays at night, and mornings and afternoons Mondays through Fridays. I’ll keep the back door unlocked for stray kittens.”_

_Less than three months later, Haizaki snarled when Kazunari arrived late for their performance, “Where the fuck were you?”_

_And Kazunari said, offhand, “With a regular. You don’t want me to offend a regular customer, do you?”_

_So began their terminology, and Kazunari seemed reborn. Though he still missed his classes and family, the light returned to his face, the jump to his step, and he spent nights and mornings away from their apartment when time allowed._

_Tetsu eventually asked Kazunari over a late dinner, “What does love feel like?”_

_Kazunari spat his ramen halfway across the apartment. “What! What the hell are you talking about?”_

_“Midorima-kun. You love him, don’t you?” Tetsu asked, spinning the noodles about his fork like he hadn’t just asked an impolite question. “What does it feel like?”_

_Kazunari looked to Tatsuya for support, but he just shrugged._ This is all you, kid, _it said._

_“Haven’t you loved someone before?”_

_Tetsu shrugged as well. “Romantically? I don’t think so. Isn’t that something you would definitely know if you had?”_

_Blinking, Kazunari dropped his chopsticks to his bowl and thought for a long moment, scratching the back of his head, and Tetsu watched the blatant display of emotions upon his face. He was confused, uncertain, yet determined. He met Tetsu with an overzealous smile._

_“There’s a part of you, you didn’t know existed. It’s—It’s like something was always missing, but you never really realized it. And when you find that person, you’re whole. And you just can’t wait to be with him again because every time you are, you feel complete. His smile, his laugh, his growls. They all belong to you, and you suddenly don’t wonder why you get up in the morning. You do it just to see him again. That’s what love is.”_

_Tetsu watched the way Kazunari’s whole demeanor changed as he spoke. Even his voice grew more tender, his body relaxing, and Tetsu felt uncomfortable, like he was intruding in a private moment. But Kazunari’s smile was infectious, and Tetsu replied with one of his own._

_“Thank you, Kazu-kun. I hope to one day find what you have.”_

_Tatsuya found it not too longer later, and though Tetsu hadn’t been there, he’d heard the story enough times that he might as well had. It was nothing spectacular, nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal day where Tatsuya had finished with a client and crashed on the lawn in the Imperial Gardens, just looking up at the clouds as they moved. He eventually dozed and woke up to a cool, monstrous shadow blocking out the sun and a small item upon his stomach._

_A man—practically a giant—looked down at him, and Tatsuya belatedly realized it was a cupcake upon his stomach, one decorated with a multitude of colored sprinkles._

_“W—What’s this for?”_

_The giant shrugged and came to lie back on the lawn next to Tatsuya. He peered up at the sky as well, fingers laced behind his head like a pillow. “Hm…you looked sad. No one can be sad when they have something sweet.”_

_Tatsuya took one look at the cupcake, then back to the purple-haired tower who offered nothing more than silent comfort and a delectable dessert. Somehow, the melancholy of his heart lessened, and the smile he thought he’d lost found his lips. “Yes, I see what you mean.”_

_But Tetsu, who had been scorned by the person closest to him, began to think he would never feel whole, that he would always be missing that part of himself that Kazunari and Tatsuya found. Or perhaps, Haizaki had taken that from him, too, and he would never get it back._

_But then he looked out of the glass cage over the bar and found eternity in the honest eyes of a vice cop, and he realized the part of him that had been missing, Haizaki had never been able to touch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter, guys! The next one will be the climax, and then we'll wrap it up with an epilogue. I have some revisions on next chapter, and I have to write the epilogue. But hopefully, I'll have it up soon! Thanks for sticking in here with me!


	13. First and Last Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Eprime for being awesome--and for beta-reading--but really, you're super awesome.

Haizaki’s personal penthouse was located in Shinjuku, far away from the filth of his profession. Protected by guards, a concierge, and doormen, the building was a fortress. The PSIA and cops decided on a small party of Ryouta, Sousuke, Imayoshi, and Daiki from Vice, and Akashi Seijuro from the PSIA, to infiltrate. Akashi was a field agent, the one who had been fighting to prosecute Haizaki for some time, and according to Imayoshi, he had been the one to turn files back over to Vice. Daiki would always be eternally grateful for that. 

They approached the building from the front, but instead of engaging the expected bodyguards and concierge, they found an empty lobby with cracked pillars, bloodied floors, and damaged walls. They separated into two groups, checking behind the destroyed desk, in the stairwell, and by the elevator corridors, not relaxing even after the chorused “clear.”

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Ryouta muttered. “We missed the party?”

Daiki banished the sudden fear that invaded his gut. “The penthouse,” he growled through gritted teeth. He wasn’t sure he could get anything else out. 

Akashi nodded. “Imayoshi and Kise, take the stairs. Yamazaki, Aomine, we’ll take the elevator. Keep the communication lines on at all times. We don’t know what we’re going to encounter.”

Daiki winced and rubbed the back of his head before whipping around to glare at Imayoshi, who was lowering his hand. “What the fuck?”

“Think with your head and not your dick,” Imayoshi admonished before speaking to Akashi. “Watch him. He’ll do anything for Haizaki’s personal whore, and I hate interviewing new kids. Too much hassle.”

Akashi watched Imayoshi go with a stern glare before hitting the up button. “So you’re the husband,” he said in a measured, careful tone. “I heard that Haizaki’s personal whore married a police officer.”

Daiki narrowed his eyes. “You got a problem with that?”

“Isn’t that a conflict of interest?” 

“Who died and made you my boss?” Daiki snorted, but Sousuke smacked him across the back of the head. 

“He outranks you, and you better hope Imayoshi doesn’t die in this raid. Wakamatsu would then become our boss.”

“Fuck. And ouch.” 

“We’re switching priorities.” Akashi pressed a hand to his ear as they stepped into the elegant but dirtied elevator car. “Imayoshi, Kise, our primary focus is to find Kuroko Tetsuya and ensure his safety. Our secondary focus is to apprehend Haizaki Shougo and Mayuzumi Chihiro. Our goal is to capture them with as minimal force as necessary.”

“Roger, Akashicchi!” Ryouta’s bright voice echoed in their ears, forcing them all to wince. He didn’t even sound out of breath, though Imayoshi took a few deep breaths as he spoke. 

“Understood, Akashi. I see Aomine flashed that pathetic expression at you, too, huh?”

Akashi’s face appeared expressionless, but Daiki caught his slight smile. “He is worried about a loved one, and we should respond in kind for a favorable and successful outcome.”

Blinking quickly, Daiki widened his eyes to keep the stinging tears from falling, and he swallowed hard in order to speak. “Thank you.”

“Thank me by keeping focused and staying alive. I won’t have a dead cop and his husband on my record. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

Akashi pressed his back against one side of the elevator, while Sousuke and Daiki did the same on the other, weapons ready.

“Why is Mayuzumi such a focus?” Sousuke asked as the elevator dinged. They were on the floor. 

Akashi tensed; the elevator led directly to the penthouse foyer. “He is a human trafficker based out of L.A. The FBI wants him.”

The group acted as one, Akashi entering the darkened penthouse first, Daiki a moment later with his back to Akashi, and Sousuke last, each with their gun ready. 

“Clear.”

“Clear.”

“Clear.”

As they ventured further into the penthouse, Daiki kept his flashlight under his semi-automatic and flashed it through the dark hallways, checking the closets, the bathroom, and the home office, finding no trace of Tetsu or the bastards. Their boots clapped softly against the kitchen floor tiles, and Daiki’s heart ached when he realized this was where Tetsu had been gazing in that picture, his husband’s melancholy eyes searching for him. 

Daiki hardened his resolve and pressed onward, but as they came to the bend in the kitchen, only silence greeted them. Akashi put up three fingers. He dropped one and then another, and together, the three rushed into the dining room. 

Mayuzumi Chihiro was a sick fuck, Kazunari said, and if so, he died in a deserving manner. Even Daiki, who had seen many gruesome scenes, had trouble looking at what was left of the bastard. Mayuzumi was chained to a dining room table chair and practically falling out of it, an empty carcass left for them to find. And by the parts of his body that were missing, Daiki thought the dismemberment was of a sexually charged nature. 

Daiki leaned over and put a hand over his mouth. Yep, even that was missing. 

Fuck, if this bastard was taken apart, then—Daiki whirled toward the hallway, wide-eyed and shuddering. “Tetsu…” 

Akashi raised his gun, pointing it down the hall at seemingly nothing. “Did you hear something?”

Tetsu was usually quiet, alarmingly so sometimes, and Daiki took great pride in being able to sense him. After knowing each other for almost five years and being together for more than three, he could tell when Tetsu’s world wasn’t quite right, when those crestfallen eyes meant he remembered something particularly horrible from his previous life or if they were simply out of tea. He could tell when Tetsu wanted to be left alone and when he shouldn’t be left alone, and one time, when Tetsu burned himself on a pot and he swore he never made a sound, Daiki heard his silent scream from the shower. 

So the strangled shrill echoing down the hallway assaulted Daiki’s ears. 

He rushed forward, dashing as quietly as he could through the darkened penthouse corridors, and stopped at the partly ajar door leading to the master bedroom. He waited for Akashi and Sousuke to lean on the opposite side of the doorway, and despite the desire to barrage in, Daiki listened to ruffling of silk sheets, the sensual groan of a spent body, and the rugged breaths of a helpless victim. 

Then, there was the undeniable noise of ejaculation, accented by the steady whine of an unwilling party. 

“Hm. Looks like you lost again, Tetsu-chan.”

Akashi spoke in hushed tones into his earpiece as Daiki braced himself for what he would find and tried to calm the rapid thumping of blood in his ears. This time, he surrendered to the white hot rage that burned deep in his gut. 

Daiki kicked the door off its hinges. “Tetsu!”

The bile in Daiki’s throat threatened to spurt through his suddenly heavy lips, and the flames of rage died out. His body flashed numb, but he tightened his hands upon his weapon, his finger resting on the trigger. 

The master bedroom featured touches of class—French doors leading to a balcony with a spectacular view of Shinjuku and a royal color scheme of silvers, blacks, and deep blues. But the overwhelming stench of sex and gunpowder was sickening, and blood and come coated the torn sheets in copious amounts. The defiled bed had been positioned directly in front of the door, so when someone walked in, they would get a full, disturbing view of it and Tetsu, who hung limply from the ceiling fan by a leather leash. The strap connected to the collar about his neck, and it was snug enough to allow him to kneel but not lay flat. His wrists were tugged behind his back, forcing him to display his nude body for Daiki and Akashi to see. 

Angry welts and purple bruises colored his torso with bite marks darkening his nipples, necks, and thighs. His thighs are spread wide in an embarrassing fashion, come pooled underneath the triangle of his legs like he’d been forced time and time again. Sweat and tears wet his somehow pale cheeks.

Relief and shame and affection all mixed to create a beautiful expression in Tetsu’s sparkling eyes that shattered Daiki’s heart all over again, but filled the aching void Tetsu left when he returned to Haizaki.

Midorima’s words never rang truer. Tetsu was alive, and that was all he ever asked for. 

“Dai-kun,” Tetsu let out a tiny cry, but then a rough hand fisted in his hair, tugging his head and eyes ruthlessly away from his savior. Or at least, that was what Daiki felt like when Tetsu looked at him with such trust and gratitude. 

Behind Tetsu hovered Haizaki with a robe slung over his shoulders with the sash open. He huddled behind Tetsu’s shivering form with an intolerant glare aimed at Daiki, Sousuke, and Akashi. 

“You said you _loved_ Tetsu-chan. He’s your world, right?” A madness crept into his voice. “Then why the fuck weren’t you here sooner?”

“It’s over, Haizaki,” Akashi announced, leveling his weapon. “Your men have abandoned you. We’ve shut down your clubs, raided the docks. All but one of your victims have been released from your employ. Now let Kuroko-kun go and surrender.”

“Really? You think these fuckers will take care of you better than I will?” Haizaki was no longer talking to them, the back of his knuckles caressing Tetsu’s slick cheek, his own pressed to the opposite one. 

Daiki hardly steadied his gun before Haizaki retreated behind Tetsu again. His lips still curled about Tetsu’s ear, eliciting a violent shudder. “Who has been looking out for all these years, huh? Who made sure you’ve been safe since high school, made sure no one harmed you too much or ended your miserable life? These assholes or me?”

“I will always be grateful to you for giving me a home when I had none.” Tetsu winced but somehow pressed on. “But my home is no longer with you, Shougo-kun.”

“You shitting me?” Haizaki skimmed a handgun about Tetsu’s neck, settling the cool barrel just under his throat. “What the fuck makes you think you can leave? Huh? This isn’t a partnership. You’re my possession, my toy, and I get to say what happens to you.”

“If you care about him as much as you say, Haizaki, then let him go,” Sousuke soothed. “Killing him won’t get you that world’s best boss mug.”

“And why should he live? So I can leave him your care?” Haizaki pressed a tender kiss to Tetsu’s temple. “You’ve used him, too. Got him to turn on me, and I needed to teach him a lesson. Needed to show him just who will always be there for him.”

“You didn’t make a deal to sell Tetsu,” Akashi gasped, and it sounded like the twisted truth was almost too much for him to handle. “You killed Mayuzumi to stop him from ever harming Tetsu again.”

Haizaki’s sick smile—and Tetsu’s subsequent wince—would haunt Daiki’s nightmares for some time. “I needed to prove to Tetsu that there was no one who could harm him with me here, that there was no one who would want him more than me.”

“You’re wrong,” Daiki spoke in a deliberate, forceful tone. The infinitesimal smile upon Tetsu’s lips reached his eyes, fueling Daiki’s strength and soothing his soul. “Whatever you feel pales in comparison to what I and Tatsuya and Kazu and Ryouta and so many others feel toward Tetsu.”

“You have no fucking idea,” Haizaki snarled with a rabid menace. “No matter what you do, he’ll always be my loyal pet. Remember how easily he came crawling back to me? Remember how he took my milk and drank it all down? You think you know him, but in reality, you know nothing about Tetsu-chan.”

Daiki’s eyes never wavered from the hold they shared on Tetsu’s bright and shimmering ones. 

_I know you like to cuddle—on the couch, in bed, while cooking dinner. I know you like to lounge in my old jerseys and drink homemade milkshakes made with vanilla bean ice cream. I know you like being told you’re loved over and over again until you fall asleep, and I love being the one to say it to you._

“You were nothing more than a good fuck that my Tetsu-chan enjoyed for a little while, but no matter what you do, he will always come back to me.”

“No.” Tetsu’s voice was a whisper but nonetheless hard with conviction. “I came back to you because I was forced to, for Kazu-kun, for Tatsuya-san.” He met Daiki’s eyes with a disarming softness. “For Dai-kun…for you. Because you were my closest friend. Because you cared when no one else did, because I cared for you when no one else did. But I was just your first possession, Shougo-kun, and I am also your last.”

Haizaki’s hand upon Tetsu shook, and the cool steel slid down his wet cheek. “You fucking believe that, don’t you, Tetsu-chan?”

“Yes. I can’t survive in the shadows any longer. I craved the warmth and kindness of the light, and I was blessed with its embrace. I only wish you could have embraced it, too.”

Haizaki’s hold slackened, weakened Daiki dared to think, and he swept Tetsu’s lips into a thorough, heated exploration. It boiled Daiki’s blood, but he allowed the bitter taste in his mouth to simmer. A bullet would have harmed both Haizaki and Tetsu, and despite Haizaki’s fingers indenting Tetsu’s cheeks, the response seems like a long-awaited good-bye, one perhaps both of them needed.

Haizaki actually smiled in a sad, sweet way that Daiki had thought wasn’t possible, then sunk his gun’s barrel into the skin directly under Tetsu’s chin. “I was never a morning person.”

“FUCKER!” Daiki was already moving, but a shot rang out first, shattering the balcony doors and spilling more crimson upon the already soiled sheets. 

Daiki only noticed a blur of yellow—Kise was there. Kise had somehow made it onto the balcony. But his bullet only separated Haizaki and Tetsu for a mere few seconds. As the blood rushed down his arm, Haizaki reached for Tetsu, and the fifteen feet between Daiki and the bed were longest and hardest he ever traversed, his boots heavy and thick. 

“I will kill you, you fucking asshole!” he yelled, and it wasn’t a threat. The blinding rage mixing with the howling chill in his veins, forced Daiki to holster his gun and deliver a swift punch to Haizaki’s cheek.

The bastard flew back from Tetsu’s shocked body, Haizaki’s gun landing in a heap of soiled sheets and blankets, but Daiki didn’t let up, pounding Haizaki over and over again, bloodying his knuckles. The bastard almost took Tetsu from him for a _third_ time. He wouldn’t allow Haizaki anymore chances, not with Tetsu, not with anyone. 

A shot zinged the headrest, inches from Daiki’s head. Wide-eyed and stunned, he turned to Sousuke, who stood not too far away, gun poised, face expressionless. 

“It’s over, Daiki. You don’t want to be cellmates with the creep, so attend to your husband. We got this.” 

Kise was there then, helping to uncurl Daiki’s fists from Haizaki’s robe with a barked, “Hands where I can see them, scumbag.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Haizaki wheezed. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Sunshine.”

Imayoshi actually put a hand on Kise’s shoulder before reading Haizaki his rights. 

But Daiki’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking. God, he almost killed Haizaki, would have killed Haizaki, and the frightening part was—he wouldn’t have regretted it. Not when the bastard almost took Tetsu from him. 

_Tetsu…_

Akashi slowly undid the leash and collar from Tetsu’s neck, and with an arm wrapped around Tetsu’s waist, lowered Daiki’s bruised husband onto the bed with all the gentleness he was owed. Tetsu clung to his shoulders at first, letting out a tiny but painful cough that twisted his face. Then, he began to shiver, too, and those crystal eyes rose to meet Daiki’s with an admission Daiki wasn’t sure he could take. 

No words were spoken; none were needed. Tetsu simply lifted a shaky hand, and Daiki was there, first ducking his head to press his lips against the steady thump in Tetsu’s veins, where Haizaki had almost ended Tetsu’s life. Then he ensconced Tetsu in a smothering embrace and showered him with kisses in his damp hair, murmuring a mantra of “I love you’s” against the warm skin that proved life.

“Dai-kun,” Tetsu rasped, his low voice raw and rough, but then Daiki stole his name from Tetsu’s lips with a gentle, coaxing embrace. He continued the tender, exploratory reclamation until Tetsu pulled away, out of breath, but he didn’t break their physical connection, pressing their foreheads together. The soft but persistent smile upon Tetsu’s lips was a tender reassurance that reached his eyes, and Daiki didn’t want to shut his. He feared losing the warmth pressed against his side all over again. 

“Dai-kun…” Tetsu tried again, but Daiki drew him close, burying his face in Tetsu’s mop as Tetsu hid his face in Daiki’s neck. His fierce shiver shook Daiki, and he whispered into Tetsu’s hair, “It’s over. It’s all over now, Tetsu. I promise. All that’s left is sprinkles and basketball jerseys and movies on the couch and dinners cooked by Taiga because you and I both suck at cooking.”

Tetsu didn’t laugh, but his reaction felt more like a chuckle than a shiver. 

“Oh, and Satsuki and Taiga all but moved into our place, so it might a little crowded for a few weeks.”

“Dai-kun…”

“Hey, don’t give me that. I missed you, all right? And even if you don’t make any noise or leave towels and clothes all over the bathroom floor, it was still lonely without you.” 

Tetsu’s answer was a press of lips against the crook of Daiki’s neck, and it was then he allowed his own tears to fall, unabashed and welcomed, as the relief flooded his system with trembling force. He somehow found a way to pull Tetsu even closer, and if Imayoshi hadn’t cleared his throat and called for reinforcements and medical personnel, Daiki would have pulled Tetsu into his lap. 

They sat in comfortable silence, content just to feel the proof of each other’s life in their arms, until Tetsu swallowed hard and demanded, “Dai-kun.”

“What?”

Daiki swore he felt Tetsu blush against his chest. “Dai-kun, I’m still naked.”

Oh. Daiki couldn’t unwind his arms from his husband’s warmth just yet, so he was grateful when Kise dropped his jacket to Tetsu’s shoulders and even helped him through the sleeves. 

“We’ll find you some other clothes, Kurokocchi!” He disappeared into the walk-in closet off the master bath, while Sousuke used some towels from the master bath to begin first aid on Haizaki.

Akashi knelt before Tetsu so as not to seem alarming as Kise rushed from the closet, carrying a pair of snap-on pants. “Allow us to escort you downstairs, Kuroko-kun,” Akashi asked. “We’ll get you some water and a snack as the forensics teams do their jobs. I know you’ve had a hard few days, but we will need a statement and other information about what exactly went on here the last few days. Then, we can get you to the hospital. I promise.”

Tetsu took a deep, bracing breath, obviously distressed, when Daiki placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. He then rose to his feet and clamped the unsteady Tetsu against his side. “It’ll be all right, Tetsu. I’ll be with you every step of the—uk!”

The handcuff chain fit snuggly about Daiki’s throat, and the thrust back by Haizaki almost snapped his neck. He growled, fighting against the sudden attack, but with Haizaki’s wrists cuffed in the front—by Sousuke, who wanted to address his wounds as quickly as possible—the advantage laid with Haizaki in strength, despite Ryouta’s crippling blows to the bastard’s back.

As the blood pumped in his ears, Daiki heard the strangled cries and terrified shouts of his friends and colleagues. He gagged when they jerked at Haizaki who refused to loosen his grip, and as he lost the battle, he saw Tetsu over him, panic and fear and love cumulating into the answer to everything. 

He wouldn’t mind dying if the last thing he saw was Tetsu. He was happy to have found and cherished the missing piece of his soul.

Then Tetsu raised a gun—Daiki’s gun—but as he went to pull the trigger, another blast sounded. 

Akashi finished off Haizaki with one bullet.

The chain about Daiki’s neck loosened instantly, and Tetsu’s eyes welled with tears. He collapsed upon Daiki, his face once more buried in Daiki’s neck, fierce but silent sobs wracking his slender body, and Daiki didn’t need to look to know that Tetsu hadn’t wanted to lose another piece of his soul but had been willing to save Daiki. 

So Daiki just held him and let him weep, for his own damaged soul, for the torture he endured, for Shougo-kun, his best friend. 

*^*^*  
_Years earlier..._

“Hey.” 

Tetsu was still breathing heavily, the game having been closer than he’d expected, but Fukuda Sougou still came up short by double digits. Shougo-kun played a hell of a game, when he wasn’t being his usual sadistic asshole self, but Tetsu chalked it up to a complete lack of skills in anything but basketball. So insecure, Shougo-kun hated losing in basketball, like it proved in some way he was as useless as his teachers believed. 

But that didn’t explain why the ace of Touou, the team that tore Fukuda Sougou Academy apart, now stood in front of him, seeing him as no other opponent had before. The taller player sported chiseled biceps, and no doubt under that jersey was a six-pack Tetsu would want to eat off of. But at the moment, Tetsu was dumbfounded that the Touou ace would even see him, let alone acknowledge him, and why those eyes were so perfectly clear and kind. 

“Yes?” 

The ace glanced down the court to where Tetsu’s team gathered while Haizaki doled out his usual punishment. “You did good today, reigning in Captain Asshole and trying to get your team to rally. You almost succeeded, too. It would have been more fun if you had.”

Tetsu blinked, then bowed swiftly to hide his blush. “Thank you, Touou-kun.”

A fist popped up in front of him. “If you ever get tired of Captain Asshole, think about transferring to Touou. We could use a guy like you.”

Tetsu fought the a disparaging sigh when Shougo’s first slap landed and then turned toward the ace again, where he was recaptured by those dark gems. What was it about this guy? Why did he feel like he was looking directly into someone’s soul, perhaps even his own? 

“I-I do not believe that will be possible,” he muttered, hating himself already, “but thank you for your offer.” 

The ace dropped his fist and instead ruffled Tetsu’s hair. The motion was comforting, familiar even. “You’re going to regret not coming to us.”

Another slap. “Perhaps.”

“Well, if you change your mind, I’ll take you out for some ice cream, maybe a little two-on-two. I think we could be good together.”

“Yo, Dumbass!” Shougo-kun called, his crass voice echoing down the court. “Get over here! We have to talk about your game today!”

The ace’s fists shook. “You don’t have to take that, y’know.”

Tetsu wasn’t sure about that, but he shrugged and trotted off with a wave. “Thank you again for your kindness, Touou-kun. Good luck in the Winter Cup.”

“I meant what I said about the ice cream—and everything else!”

Tetsu waved to let him know he had heard and went to accept his punishment from Shougo-kun. He wondered that night, nearly unconscious and lying on Shougo’s chest, that if he had met Touou-kun before Shougo-kun, maybe he would have a different life. Maybe he wouldn’t be forced to get on his knees after every loss to spare the team, and maybe he wouldn’t be exhausted, bruised, and bleeding in places only Shougo touched. 

But then Shougo rubbed his thigh against Tetsu, waking him up fully for another round, and Tetsu closed his eyes and forgot about Touou-kun’s. 

To Be Concluded...


	14. Oh-for-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixed! (The End, Plus Fuff)

Tetsu asked to go to Midorima’s clinic rather than the hospital. Akashi was against it, but the Vice team understood. With his case, Tetsu would be a sought-after target of the media, and he wanted to keep his privacy as best he could.

“I’m a kindergarten teacher, Akashi-san. I’ll lose my job if a single parent notices me.”

“You’re a…kindergarten teacher? How is that even possible?”

“No one wants to be a bodyworker, Akashi-san,” admonished Tetsu with a gentle edge in his voice that he usually reserved for his students—and Daiki. 

Midorima gave him with all the kindness he was owed, treating his wounds and ordering weeks upon weeks of bedrest. He also requested psychiatric help, which he pointed out all of Haizaki’s victims would need, but Kazunari, Tatsuya, and Tetsu would probably need it the most. 

Tetsu, of course, declined, and just said he needed time to readjust to society. 

Daiki would give him all the time in the world. Tetsu was alive. Nothing else mattered. 

So when Midorima finally allowed Tetsu to come home, Daiki walked him to the door, never lifting the arm he kept tight about Tetsu’s shoulders, and then literally swept Tetsu off his feet, holding him princess style as they approached their apartment door. 

“What are you doing?” Tetsu asked, holding onto Daiki’s jacket. 

“What does it look like? I don’t think I ever carried you across the threshold.”

“Are you calling me the bride in this marriage?”

Daiki furled an amused eyebrow, wearing a smirk that was nothing short of indulgent. “Do you want to carry me?”

“You may have a point.”

“Thought so.”

Of course, Tetsu did not even try to suppress his laughter when Daiki fought with the keys and the lock, but thankfully, Taiga was there to open the door. He waited a good five minutes, though, the bastard. 

That first night was perhaps the most difficult. Though he treasured Tetsu’s warm back against his chest, he just laid his face in the crook of his husband’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent of vanilla and musk, afraid that if he ever let go, Tetsu would just disappear. 

How close had he been to losing Tetsu? Minutes? Moments? Would Haizaki have actually pulled the trigger? Daiki thought so, and perhaps that worried him the most. In the end, Haizaki would have taken Tetsu with him, and prior to the last confrontation, Daiki hadn’t thought that. He thought Haizaki would hurt and even maim Tetsu, but he never thought Haizaki would take Tetsu with him. 

But he’d been wrong. Haizaki would have ended Tetsu easily and without remorse. 

Daiki felt another tremor wrack his frame. Perhaps he needed some therapy, too. 

“…Dai-kun?” Tetsu’s sleepy voice cut through his troubled thoughts. 

“Hm?”

“I may be your personal teddy bear, but please do not squeeze the life out of me.”

“Oh.” He hadn’t realized his grip had tightened about Tetsu’s waist. “Sorry, Tetsu.”

Tetsu shifted then, so his adorable bedhead was fully displayed to Daiki, though his tired but limitless eyes were what stole Daiki’s breath. His husband’s warm hand found his cheek, cradling it, and he smiled that achingly tender grin that never failed to stop Daiki’s heart. 

“It’s okay, Dai-kun. You can relax now.”

“I’m fine, Tetsu. Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s okay. Really.”

For some reason, Daiki didn’t think Tetsu was talking about sleep. “What are you getting at, Tetsu?”

Tetsu snuggled so close, Daiki could feel Tetsu’s breath upon his face. “It’s okay, Dai-kun. I’ll be here when you wake up. I’m not going away again. You can relax now. It’s over.” He spoke as if reciting a prayer. “It’s all over now, Dai-kun.”

It was, wasn’t it? Haizaki was dead. Akashi ended him, Daiki saw with his own eyes, and even that Mayuzumi guy was gone. Tetsu was safe in Daiki’s arms, and that was where we would stay. Daiki would never let him go again. 

Daiki broke down, tears slipping from his eyes and violent sobs overtaking him before he buried his face in the crook of Tetsu’s neck. He clutched his husband even tighter, and if it bothered Tetsu, he never said. He simply allowed Daiki to let out all the fear and rage and uncertainty that he’d lived with for far too long, fingers trailing through Daiki’s hair and eventually down his back. The constant feel of Tetsu’s touch, along with the warmth of his body, eventually lulled Daiki into a state of lazy bliss, and when pulled back to kiss his husband, he found Tetsu again asleep.

He laughed, then, soft and light, and had no trouble following Tetsu. 

Life didn’t instantaneously go back to “normal,” or whatever that was for them. Midorima estimated Tetsu’s physical recovery time to be a full month, though he told Satsuki he could adjust it to whatever Tetsu needed mentally. Satsuki, the genius that she was, informed the school of Tetsu’s devastating illness the moment he’d gone back to Haizaki, and they only hired a temp, waiting for Tetsu to return to work. Midorima doctored paperwork for them, which caused Daiki to furl an eyebrow. 

“Isn’t that against your oath or something?”

Midorima let out that exasperated sigh he kept just for Daiki. “Have you ever read the oath?”

“…no.”

“It specifically says, ‘I will apply, for the benefit of the sick, all measures which are required.’ I believe this is required, don’t you?”

Daiki did. 

But as the weeks progressed, Tetsu seemed content at home, and Daiki didn’t have any reason to push him back to work. It wasn’t like he couldn’t support them on his salary. Finances would be tight, but it was doable. Of course, he could do away with Taiga and Satsuki occupying their second bedroom. Now that Tetsu was back, four people sharing one bathroom was practically impossible. He even started taking showers at the station, but that was okay. Taiga and Satsuki kept Tetsu company while Daiki worked, so he managed. He’d do anything for Tetsu. 

But then one day while on duty, he and Sousuke stumbled upon a dirtied box in alley—or rather, threw a perp into it. When the scrunched box barked and whined, Daiki went to investigate and lifted up an excitable little thing with the most adorable blue eyes, and despite Sousuke’s disapproval, brought it back to the station for a bath and some food. 

For some reason, he couldn’t part with the little mutt, and he never had to. The moment he opened the door to the apartment, the puppy bounded toward Tetsu, jumped on the couch, and made its home in his husband’s lap. When Taiga screamed bloody murder and called the adorable little pup a “beast,” Daiki watched as Tetsu and the pup cocked their heads to the side in identical poses and gave the same blank stare. 

Daiki ruffled both their hair and started calling the pup, “Nigou.”

It stuck, even if Taiga and Satsuki didn’t. Taiga all but ran from the apartment and refused to come back, but whatever. Nigou kept Tetsu company—and served as protection as he grew—when Daiki was at work, and Tetsu and he now had some alone time now, for which Daiki was grateful, even if he did miss Taiga’s fully cooked and rather delicious dinners.

But Nigou found a home at the foot of their bed, which was okay for the moment because Daiki wasn’t getting any. Other than brief embraces, sleepy embraces, and after-dinner embraces on the couch, Tetsu made no advances toward intimacy, and Daiki refrained. Tetsu went through hell at the hands of his former best friend and boss. Daiki understood if Tetsu never wanted to do it again, and—well, Daiki would probably have to go to that shrink Midorima named because he wanted to know how to deal with this on his own end.

Hell, maybe after all those guys and the freaky sex, sex with Daiki was just unappealing. Anytime his mind wandered there, Daiki shut it down. Sex with him before hadn’t seemed boring to Tetsu, so why would now be any different? Of course, a small, insignificant voice remained, fueling Daiki’s fears. 

“So…Tetsuya isn’t putting out.” Akashi said, blank-faced and factual during a briefing one afternoon with the PSIA. 

Daiki spat his tea halfway across the room. “What the—I don’t—What could you—well, yeah. Actually.” he finally admitted. “How’d you know?”

“You’re practically vibrating out of the chair.” Akashi shut the case folder and thrust it into Daiki’s hand. “Go home. I expect you back at twenty-one hundred hours, refreshed and ready for tonight’s bust.”

“I can’t.” Daiki reluctantly took the folder. “Tetsu isn’t ready. I won’t ask him to be on my account.”

“I’m not telling you to. Just go home and tell him about your latest mission.”

“Isn’t that against policy?” 

Akashi shrugged, not caring that four detectives, five PSIA agents, and at least two government officials were in the room. “Has that ever stopped you before?”

“Prior to Tetsu being back…no,” he admitted, not sheepish at all. “Not really.”

“Then stop sugar-coating it and tell him you’re putting your life on the line for a bunch of hookers tonight.”

“I am?”

Akashi rolled his eyes. “Read the report before you talk to him, please? Now go, Aomine-kun. This is an official briefing, and you’re officially a distraction.”

After Sousuke gave him a slap on the shoulder, Daiki grumbled and left. Nigou welcomed him home at the door, wiggling his tail and licking his fingers, but Daiki found Tetsu in the kitchen, standing at the stove. In Daiki’s old Touou jersey and jeans, he looked so damn sexy that Daiki bit his lower lip to stop from whining and wrapped his arms around Tetsu’s waist from behind. 

“Miss me?”

“When I can’t reach the plates on the top shelf, always.”

Daiki laughed and pressed a tender kiss to Tetsu’s neck. “And you call me the romantic one.”

“Satsuki dropped off groceries for your favorite meal and some more get-well cards from my students.”

“Gotta watch that one. She’s devious. Using kids to lure you out.” He sniffed twice and fought the cringe that eventually twisted his face. “What are you making?”

Tetsu glanced up at him, confusion in his vulnerable gaze. “You—You can’t tell? I said it was your favorite meal.”

“Whatever it is you’re making, Tetsu, that’s not my favorite meal.” 

With a glance down at the charcoal black frying pan, Tetsu sighed and flipped off the burner. “Well, then you’ll be happy to know Taiga-kun dropped off a set of Maji burgers. They’re in the fridge.”

“See?” Daiki laughed and allowed Tetsu to rotate in his hold, so they faced each now. “That’s great, though not my favorite.”

He then pressed his lips against Tetsu’s warm ones, savoring their plushy feel and deepening it until Tetsu was leaning back against the sink, his arms wrapped about Daiki’s neck. They eventually crept into Daiki’s hair, gripping with healthy desire. Daiki’s own hands slid up Tetsu’s back and held him close. The kiss gave way to shorter embraces, precious caresses, and gentle touches, until Daiki broke it off. 

“That’s my favorite meal,” he laughed. 

Tetsu was hardly breathing but seemed unrushed to continue, so Daiki brushed a thumb along Tetsu’s flushed cheek and pulled him forward for one last kiss. “Let’s eat, huh?”

They ate on the couch, Tetsu’s legs up on the cushion between him and Daiki, and Daiki took the hint. He wasn’t ready, which was fine. Akashi be damned or not, Daiki refused to rush Tetsu’s recovery. Tetsu would be ready when he was ready, and if he never was, then whatever. He was here, and Daiki would be eternally grateful for that. 

“What are your reading?” Tetsu asked, petting Nigou with a lazy stroke after they finished their meal. “‘How to do laundry and other household chores?’”

“Hey, I have you. Why do I need to do all that shit?” Daiki grumbled good-naturedly before sighing and pulling Tetsu’s feet onto his lap. “Nah, I have to head back in a few minutes. Sting tonight. I’m just reading the brief.”

Daiki heard the concern coloring Tetsu’s voice as he glanced over the parameters. “What…What kind of sting?”

“Some sex workers downtown. Nothing as elaborate as Haizaki’s network but someone needs to go to jail.”

Tetsu’s hand stopped on Nigou’s back. “Is it just you and Sousuke-kun?”

“Imayoshi’s in on it. Akashi—you remember him from the PSIA. He’s taken point with a few of his men.” 

“Oh.”

Daiki dropped the folder then and lifted up Tetsu’s legs, so he could deliver a chaste kiss to his husband’s now wet lips. “It’s no different from every other sting I’ve done. We out-number the bad guys, and we’re all skilled pros.”

Kuroko didn’t look relieved or soothed. Instead, he brought his legs to his chest and held Nigou between them. “Pros at what? Annoying the bad guys into submission?” 

“You gotta admit. I would be awesome at that.” He rose then and ruffled his husband’s hair as he passed. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Tetsu snatched Daiki’s wrist as he passed. The strength of it shocked Daiki to a stop, and he glanced down to find Tetsu’s head ducked, one arm still wrapped around Nigou. 

“You said you worried that I would disappear, yet I could lose you every night.”

“Tetsu, I—”

Tetsu cut off Daiki by a sudden jerking, yanking Daiki down to his height and tugging their lips together in a rough and desperate embrace. Eyes flying wide, Daiki could hardly breathe, Tetsu’s tongue forced in his mouth, igniting the very desires that Daiki had been trying—and failing—to suppress for months. How long had it been since Tetsu wanted him?

Without breaking the kiss, Tetsu dropped Nigou to the ground and tugged on Daiki’s collar, urging him over the spine of the couch. He attacked then, thrusting Daiki on his back before straddling Daiki’s waist. Daiki snatched his hands as Tetsu reached for his button. 

“Are you sure?” 

_Please be sure. Want me again. Want to be with again, like this, right now._

Ducking his head, Tetsu leaned forward to press his alluring lips against Daiki. “Say it.”

Daiki never had any qualms about it. “I love you.”

Tetsu freed his hands and slid down Daiki’s body, unbuttoning his jeans and reaching a hand inside. “Again.”

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“I love—ah!”

Tetsu ran his tongue along Daiki’s awakening cock before taking him in, humming against the already hard flesh. Daiki let out a worshipping moan, coming completely undone, but Tetsu had a way of unwinding him, forcing him into submission while always retaining control until the very end. Only then, would he allow himself a moment of absolute pleasure, his eyes dilated and his mouth impossibly wide. 

But this time was different. Tetsu went down on him quick and forceful, demanding Daiki find pleasure in his actions, but stopped before bringing Daiki to his first climax. Then he looked up at Daiki with wide, trembling eyes, and Daiki just knew Tetsu was going to reject him. It was okay, he told himself. So what if Tetsu didn’t want him? They’d make it work. There were counselors and pamphlets about this sort of thing, right?

“May I…do you mind?”

Say what now? “You want to be in me?”

Tetsu glanced away for a moment, red staining his cheeks a deep crimson. “Yes.”

With a hand under Tetsu’s chin, Daiki brought his uncertain back, and he smiled. “You still want me. That’s all I care about, Tetsu. Do me. I’ll blow you. Whatever you want.”

“I always want Dai-kun,” Tetsu replied, as if Daiki had been crazy this whole time. And maybe he had been. “I want Dai-kun every which way.”

Daiki thought he died at that moment, but Tetsu tugged him out of his jeans in only a few quick yanks, which was super impressive, if Daiki only admitted it to himself. Then Tetsu urged Daiki to hook his knees over his shoulders as Tetsu readied him with lube and a few fingers. 

The sensations sparked pleasure up Daiki’s spine, spinning his head, and though they weren’t foreign, Tetsu rarely worked his backside like this. But why the fuck hadn’t he? Once the second finger entered him, stretching Daiki wide and wet, his hardly hardened cock became red and angry, and Tetsu just added a third, forcing Daiki to fist a hand in his hair. 

“Do it. Just do it, Tetsu, or I’m going to explode.”

“That is highly unlikely, but if you insist…”

Being penetrated wasn’t new to Daiki either. He’d had a few boyfriends before Tetsu that liked to be in control, but this was different. As Tetsu slowly sunk into him, Daiki felt his own body tremble and stretch, seeking more than just the heat that Tetsu offered in his embrace. He saw the look of absolutely desire that burned in Tetsu’s eyes.

Then Tetsu moved. He pulled back slowly, almost completely out, before thrusting back in, increasing the pace as Daiki’s hips urged with their movements. Daiki arched his back, wanting to meet Tetsu’s thrusts with his own, as their shared heat pooled in Daiki’s groin and vibrated in every molecular of his being. 

“Tetsu, oh, God, Tetsu…” 

But then Tetsu thrust in such a way to hit the spot that made Daiki’s eyes see nothing but white, and Daiki must have let out a silent cry because Tetsu hit it again and again and again until Daiki finally exploded, spraying come across his stomach. 

Tetsu followed moments later, splashing warm liquid upon Daiki’s thighs. When he finally retreated from Daiki’s body, the sudden chill made Daiki feel alone, abandoned, until Tetsu took up the space between his thighs and began to lick his stomach clean. 

“Hey, hey, Tetsu, you don’t have to—”

But Tetsu then moved back to Daiki’s cock, but Daiki stopped him with a hand upon his head. “Hey. Can I blow you?”

Tetsu smiled and leaned back himself, stripping his dirty jeans from his body. He lifted up the hem of Daiki’s jersey, offering his excited cock to Daiki to enjoy. 

Daiki just sat there for a moment, taking in Tetsu’s flushed cheeks, his sparkling eyes, and his eager body that wanting no one else but him. Before taking Tetsu, he instead leaned over his husband and captured his lips in a savoring kiss.

“I love you, Dai-kun,” Tetsu whispered once they broke. 

“I love you more than you will ever know, Tetsu.”

Daiki wasn’t sure how he walked into the precinct that night. He hoped he hid the limp well enough or could at least pass it off as a pulled muscle he got running to the train station. But Akashi took one look at him, his bright eyes scrutinizing his appearance and movements before smiling. “Wet hair, unconscious smile, easy movements, and a calm demeanor. Tetsuya put out.”

Oh, to hell with it. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Next week, offer to bring him into work to see his students. Say he’s not fully recovered but wanted to see the children.”

“What will that do?”

“Just do it,” Akashi commanded before turning to the team. “So let’s go over this one more time, so Detective Aomine is all caught up.”

Sousuke slapped him on the shoulder again, giving his wordless support, and they dove into the work at hand. As they headed off to the bust, Daiki texted Tetsu to know he loved him, and Tetsu texed back, _When you come tonight, I’ll wear the apron and only the apron._

Daiki laughed and replied easily, _Please don’t. You want me to live, don’t you?_

But then Tetsu sent a picture of himself, a reflection in the bathroom mirror, Tetsu’s hair still wet, his towel missing.

_Apparently not._

*^*^*

_Two years later_

“You’re heading home now?” Satsuki asked in disbelief as Tetsu threw his apron into the laundry basket in the teacher’s room of their preschool. “We still have paint class!”

“And yet, somehow…” Tetsu turned to show her his backside, where a bright red imprint of a hand stained his ass. “I’m beginning to believe the children actually create paint as one of their excrements.”

“Exactly. I can’t teach that with only Nagisa-kun!” 

Tetsu shrugged on his coat, though it failed to cover the mark completely. “You know what today is, Satsuki-chan. You were Dai-kun’s maid-of-honor.”

“But—” She tugged on his jacket frantically, biting her bottom lip. “But five years isn’t really that big of an anniversary, and it’s not like Dai-chan is going to get out early.”

“But I’ll be home when he gets home.” A slight blush darkened his cheeks as he glanced away. “I already ordered Dai-kun’s favorite cake, and I’m going to stop on the way home and picked up the ingredients for his favorite meal.”

“But—But—” 

“Are you all right, Satsuki-chan?” Kuroko touched her shoulder. “If you really cannot teach the children yourself—”

Satsuki let out a frustrated sigh and all but collapsed against the wall. “No, no. Just promise me—that if Dai-chan forgets again, you’ll call me. I’ll take you out for one of Rin’s special milkshakes.”

“He won’t,” Tetsu replied with a gentle smile. “No husband can go oh-for-five.”

“We _are_ talking about Dai-chan here, right?” Satsuki pulled him into a tight embrace and whispered in his ear, “Happy Anniversary, Tetsu-kun.”

“Thanks, Satsuki-chan.” 

“Hey, Tetsu-kun?” she called just before he reached the door. “It’s…It’s been a wonderful five years with you here at the preschool. Thanks for joining us.”

Tetsu’s face felt hot suddenly, but he matched Satsuki’s gentle smile with his own. He bowed in reverence. “Thank you, Satsuki-chan, for giving me this opportunity. I would have never been a pre-school teacher without your kindness and encouragement.”

“I guess…this may be your anniversary with Dai-chan, but in some way, it’s your anniversary with all of us. And we are so very grateful to have you.”

Tetsu’s heart swelled in his chest, and he couldn’t suppress the smile of utter affection from his face. Then, it edged into a grin. “So devious, Satsuki-chan. All of this for a piece of Murasakibara-kun’s cake?”

“Save me one if you can!”

It wasn’t a trek to Murasakibara’s bakery, but it was in the opposite direction of his and Daiki’s apartment. He stopped by at least once a week before or after to work to check in with Tatsuya and pick up Murasakibara’s newest treats, and Tatsuya looked perfectly acclimated behind the counter among the doughnuts and cupcakes and other pastries, in his waist-apron powdered with flour. His hair was pulled back in a handkerchief, showing both of his eyes, even the one with the pink scar along his cheek and up his temple. It was barely noticeable now, but it had always been a source of sorrow for Tatsuya, like it reminded him of the day he fell into the dirt. 

But they’d climbed out of it, and now he had no reason to hide or to be sad. His new easy-going nature reflected in a bright and cheerful smile that wasn’t contrived when he saw Tetsu, and he welcomed Tetsu inside with a wave. 

“Happy Anniversary, Tetsuya! I packed a few extra items in your order.” He retreated to one of the bigger refrigerators behind the counter and brought away two plastic bags, one with the cake and one with smaller, brown bags inside. “So we have the cake—dark chocolate cake, chocolate pudding, and chocolate whip cream, and then over here I packed some bourbon vanilla whip cream—you’ll love it—plus extra chocolate whip cream with some sprinkles and a few of those new puffs and petite fours you like.”

“Thanks, Aniki. I appreciate you putting in the order and keeping it a secret from Kagami-kun.”

“He’s so kind, but he’d let it slip the moment he saw Daiki, though maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

“He’ll remember this year, Aniki.”

“You’ll call me when he goes oh-for-five, right?”

Tetsu gathered the bags in his hands and waved as he headed toward the door. “He’ll remember.” 

“I love your eternal optimism. Never change, Tetsuya.”

“He’ll remember.”

“If you say so.”

Tetsuya hurried through the food store, picking up the ingredients for hot pot before grabbing Daiki’s favorite beer. Five years, they’d been together, so he knew how Daiki threw his shoes once they came home. He needed to check his phone no later than five because Daiki would text him if he had a sting, and he knew that when Daiki wanted sex, he’d start playing with Tetsu’s hair, tugging on his bangs, before testing Tetsu’s desires with a tentative kiss. If Tetsu returned it, then Daiki continued, but he always let Tetsu instigate the physical part, just to make sure Tetsu wanted to do it. 

Tetsu knew how Daiki stretched when waking up before dropping a hand to Tetsu’s hair to make sure he was there. He knew that Daiki took his tea with sugar and absolutely no lemon, never lemon. He knew that Daiki hated doing the laundry and would do anything to avoid it, including dishes and vacuuming and if Tetsu played his cards right, even keeping the plates on the bottom shelf instead of the top.

He knew so much about Daiki, that even though Kazu texted him, _Text me when he forgets again_ , Tetsu knew this year, Daiki would remember their anniversary this year. Daiki wouldn’t forget a fifth time. 

Then why was their couch occupied by Sousuke and Taiga with Daiki smack in the middle with Nigou on his lap? On the floor, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Akashi ravaged a bowl of popcorn and some pizza bites, while empty and half-full beer cans occupied the coffee table. Makoto and Haru used the stools of their breakfast bar, and as one, the entire party jumped to their feet, cheering as a basket dropped. 

And so did all Tetsu’s packages. 

The commotion brought the group’s eyes to him, and he stared at Daiki, disbelief draining all the feeling from his face. 

The idiot forgot again!

“Hey, Tetsu!” Daiki climbed his way out of the group with Nigou in his arms, practically jumping over Akashi’s legs and avoiding the empty pizza box to catch Tetsu in a quick embrace. He then placed Nigou on the floor and ducked to help clean the fallen bags. “Join us, will ya? We’re watching the game—hey, did you get a cake?”

 _Of course I did. Our five-year anniversary is worth celebrating, isn’t it?_

But he didn’t say that. Getting mad four years in a row—he gave Daiki a pass and a blowjob the first year—wouldn’t solve anything, so instead of yelling, Tetsu just snatched the bags from Daiki and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Kazu-kun, Satsuki-chan, and Aniki asked me to go get a drink at Rin’s bar, so—”

“Do you want me to—”

“You’ve done enough.”

Tetsu threw the cake and vegetables into the refrigerator, slamming the door perhaps a little harder than the appliance deserved and thought for a moment he should stay. He and Daiki should spend their anniversary together, but Daiki was surrounded by his friends—and his own, too—but Tetsu wouldn’t be good company. And he wasn’t in the mood to host right now anywhere, or he might have noticed Nigou whining by their closed bedroom door. 

“Tetsu, are you mad at me?” Daiki asked as Tetsu made it to the door. “You usually don’t care that I have friends over.”

_Mad is not the correct word. Infuriated? No. Disappointed? No, not even that. Sad. Sad that our anniversary doesn’t mean to you what it means to me._

But even that wasn’t the entire truth, so instead, he gave Daiki a chaste kiss on the lips. “I hoped for some time alone with you, but apparently, I am in competition with quite a few of our friends.”

“I’ll chase them away.” And Daiki’s eyes looked like he meant it, too. 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll have you all to myself another time.”

He left then, shutting the door and pressing his back against the hallway wall with a deflating sigh. Oh-for-five. Only Dai-kun. 

“This is starting to become a tradition,” Rin sympathized ten minutes later, setting down a large glass of Tetsu’s special shake. “That’s it. If you’re back here next year, you’re leaving his sorry ass and running away with me.”

Tetsu motioned for Rin to leave the blender’s mug, and he did. “I think Haru-kun will not appreciate your heartfelt if not premature proposal.”

“What? I’m not enough man for both of you?”

Kazunari snorted as he took the stool next to Tetsu and drew his finger along the blender’s cup to taste. “I think if Daiki forgets again next year, Tetsu will just kill him.”

“I’ll help to bury the body,” Tatsuya agreed a step behind Kazunari. He took the seat on the other side of Tetsu before patting the younger man’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Tetsu. So he’s on a sting or something?”

“No.” He took a long swig of his milkshake drink. “I went home to find his ‘posse’—Taiga-kun, Sous-kun, Shinatrou-kun, even Atsushi-kun, Sei-kun, Makoto-kun, and Haru-kun. They’re watching the game. He asked me to join them.”

Tatsuya and Kazunari groaned and rolled their eyes. 

“Haru was there?” Rin spat out his own drank and whipped out his phone from his back pocket. “He totally knows what today is. He said he had to leave work early to bring Daiki—uh, hmm…excuse me. Rei looks like he needs some help down there.”

Tetsu let him go, not noticing that Rei was only cutting limes.

“I can’t believe Shin-chan was there, too,” Kazu complained as he reached below the bar for a clean set of glasses for him and Tatsuya. “He said he had to go out and help a friend. Something about picking up balloons or something. He’s a terrible liar, too, so it had to be the truth.”

“Same thing with Atsushi. He was delivering this new cake he created.”

“Don’t you usually do deliveries, Tastu-nii?” Kazu asked. 

Tatsuya shrugged. “Atsushi doesn’t like me venturing into Asakusa, and since I was running the front end until closing, he offered to go himself.”

“Yeah, Shin-chan also takes all the bigger dudes as patients. It’s like he’s afraid one of them will recognize me or something. Even before I was licensed, he asked me not to work as an orderly with those patients.”

“That’s why…it’s okay that Dai-kun forgot today.”

“But Tetsu—”

“No, it really is.” Tetsu took a moment to show both of his brothers a genuine smile, then nursed his milkshake with a lazy sip. “No marriage is perfect, but Dai-kun gets almost always everything right. Just the other day, he surprised me at work with lunch and brought a vanilla cupcake from your store, Aniki.”

“The French vanilla bean concoction with bourbon vanilla icing?” Tastuya shrugged. “Actually, Atsushi asked him to bring it to you. It’s a new cake he’s been experimenting with the last few weeks. Special order, and he wanted to see if you liked it.”

“It was delicious.”

“I’ll tell him you said so.”

“But—But Dai-kun does things like that. He might not do the clothes, but he’ll walk me to work. He sometimes picks me up. And he always texts me before his stings, and—what is this one day, really? Dai-kun’s at my side every day, so—”

K0azu snorted. “Please. Oh-for-five is pretty pathetic.”

And then all three brothers shouted, first Kazu, then Tetsu, followed by Tatsuya, when a hand slapped them up the back of the heads, one at a time. 

“I swear. You all are idiots!” Satsuki flopped down on the stool next to Tatsuya, crossing her legs and sipping the drink she stole from him. “Tetsu, when I tell you to stay at work, stay at work. And when you make plans for your anniversary, please check them with me first.”

“Satsuki-chan, please forgive me, but Dai-kun’s and my anniversary does not—” Before he even finished the sentence, he laughed and bowed his head. “My apologies, Sasuki-chan. I should have informed you.”

“Go home, Tetsu-kun.” 

“But Dai-kun is enjoying the game with—”

Satsuki let out an exasperated sigh. “Go home, Tetsu-kun. And bring your brothers with you.”

When the six of them—including Rin and Rei—entered Daiki and his small apartment, he wasn’t sure if they’d be enough room for them all. But they made room, now with the sofa pushed against the wall with the coffee table, and some of Tetsu’s bookcases were cleared to use as serving areas for different types of a milkshakes, mackerel dishes, and burgers. In the corner sat a large vanilla cake—no doubt the French/bourbon vanilla concoction Tatsuya explained. Balloons and streamers and a happy anniversary sign brightened the living room, along with their closest friends, and Tetsu scanned the faces to find the one most familiar. 

Daiki stood in the very middle of the group with an indulgent smile and a small, oblong box. 

“I may be an idiot, but even I can’t go oh-for-five.”

“Or Satsuki-chan makes sure you don’t.”

“So it takes three people to make our marriage work—you, she, and me.” He shrugged like this was old news. 

Tetsu replied, flat as ever, “We can leave you out most of the time.”

“Oi! Hey, come on! I actually did remember this year. We were trying to set up when Satsuki texted me and said you were leaving work early. Do you know what it’s like trying to maneuver a three-tiered sheet cake through our bedroom doorway—”

But Tetsu was already there, wrapping his arms about Daiki’s neck and pulling him into a steamy and so-not-for-public display of affection. There were cheers around, especially by Tatsuya and Kazu before the music boomed and the drinks began. Tetsu opened Daiki’s box and laughed at the Tide stick he received, while Daiki grabbed a fistful of his ass. 

“Why do your five year olds get to cop a feel, huh? You should start charging them.”

“I don’t charge anyone anymore.”

Daiki’s cheeks flushed. “That’s not what I meant! It’s just a figure of—”

“I know what you meant,” Tetsu laughed as Daiki wrapped his arms around Tetsu, holding him close. Tetsu pressed his face into Daiki’s neck, taking in a long, savoring inhale, absorbing the calming scent of his husband. And suddenly, there was no one else there, just the two of them in their own world, content and secure in each other’s embrace. 

The party ran long into the night, and only once did the police show up, demanding they turn down the music and cheers. Sousuke, Taiga, and Makoto handled the situation, greeting the officers and welcoming them inside. The men apologized for not knowing it was Daiki and Tetsu’s anniversary, and their present would be to keep the complaints away. 

Tetsu eventually needed a minute to himself and retreated to the balcony, overlooking Tokyo—or what little they could see of it. Though Tetsu retained some of the money from his bodywork—most he donated to other victims of Haizaki’s business—they used it ill-frequently, deciding to live on the money they made now instead. 

As he sipped his beer, the glass door slid open and let out some of the festive environment, before the balcony quieted again. But Daiki was there, slipping his arms about Tetsu’s waist and pressing a warming kiss to his neck. His steady presence against Tetsu’s back would never be taken for granted. 

“You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you?” Daiki whispered without spite, without anger. It was simply a melancholy observation. 

Tetsu blinked and lowered his hand to Daiki, knotting their fingers together. “No. I was thinking about how grateful I am that I met you.”

Daiki’s arms tensed. He hadn’t been expecting that reply, so Tetsu put his beer can down on the ledge and turned, wrapping his arms about Daiki’s neck and bearing his soul for Daiki to see. “I loved Shougo-kun but not in the way that matters. Not in the way that I love Dai-kun, and though I’ll always regret that Shougo-kun couldn’t find what we have, he has no place in today. Today is about you and me and what we have and what we are.”

“So…we’re good?” Daiki asked, tightening his hold as if afraid Tetsu would disappear. “You and me? Even though I fucked up the last four out of five years.”

“Dai-kun.” Tetsu captured his husband’s cheeks in his hands. “You are here every day of my life, brightening it with your presence. There’s no way you could have fucked up today.”

Daiki let out a relieved breath. “Okay, good, ‘cause it looked like I hit Nigou or something when you came home earlier.”

Tetsu grinned. “Oh, if you would have gone oh-for-five, you would have been giving yourself blowjobs for the next year.” 

“Hey, you smiled,” Daiki pointed out, brushing his lips against Tetsu’s warm ones. “I win again.”

It was Wednesday after all. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking it out with me until the end of this angst fest. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
